


Balancing Hearts

by Deathangelgw, Sarit



Series: Destined [1]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het and Slash, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: When the five Troopers met Yuuki Miaka and Hongo Yui, none of them knew just how much all of their worlds would change. After they defeat Arago, they get pulled into a special book. Will they be able to return without a high cost?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 1/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: So, a long while back, we wrote what we called affectionately our 'Epic fic of Epicness' which is a crossover fusion of Fushigi Yuugi, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, and Gundam Wing. No, we didn't add in Sailor Moon. Deathangelgw woulda gotten shot by Sarit! XD But we kinda burnt out on it, but loved the fusion, so we thought we'd try again. Here it is. Completely separate from our other collab, we hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

It was a warm sunny day, but Miaka didn't even seem to notice. She'd just left the others in the living room and headed to her boyfriend's bedroom. Yui had come over as well, chatting with Shu, Touma, Shin, and Seiji while she went to check up on Ryo. Opening the door, she slipped inside and shut the door behind her quietly.

 

Byakuen looked up, then let his head fall down again with a thump as he watched her. He glanced over at the deeply asleep Ryo, growling slightly in distress. Miaka smiled softly at the tiger, patting him on the head reassuringly. She wasn't afraid of him, strangely. She didn't know why, since she didn't know many people that kept a pet tiger around. She sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Ryo's hands in hers, just watching him sleep.

 

A bit later, the rough tan fingers curled slightly around hers as his eyes fluttered open. Ryo blinked slowly and turned his head, smiling as he saw his girlfriend. "Hey," he tried to say, but grimaced at his dry throat.

 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Miaka asked softly, brushing his black hair from his face.

 

Grimacing as he licked his chapped lips, Ryo rasped out, "Tired," before making another face. Byakuen chuffed in amusement as he gave a large tiger grin.

 

"Tired. He wakes up from who knows how long a nap and he's tired," Miaka rolled her eyes, but then winked at him and Byakuen. She helped Ryo to sit up before offering him a glass of water. Taking the glass shakily, Ryo smiled slightly at her as he tried to drink. "Slowly, you're still weak," Miaka cautioned, helping him as much as she could.

 

His eyes glittered with a 'Duh you think?!' look as he finally got to drink. He sighed in relief as the cold water raced down his throat and he relaxed against his pillows as he handed her his glass again. "How are you?" he whispered.

 

"Fine. Worried sick, but fine," Miaka said loftily, then took one of the pillows and thwapped him on the arm with it. "BAKA!! Worry me half to DEATH!!"

 

Grinning as he leaned away, Ryo put his hand up defensively. "Hey! You knew the risks!" he protested.

 

She growled, still glaring at him. "Hai, I did, but I didn't expect my boyfriend to be a complete baka and actually give up! Grrrr. I swear, if you do it again, I'm going to get my own armor and kick your ASS!"

 

Laughing slightly before coughing, Ryo shook his head. He grabbed her hand and used what was returned of his strength and pulled her to him to kiss her deeply. "Arigato, Miaka..." he purred against her lips.

 

She smiled and leaned into him, returning the kiss. "Douitashimashite. Now rest beloved. You need to regain your strength."

 

"Stay? Just...just for a bit. I-I missed you..." Ryo whispered as he cupped her cheek.

 

"Hai, I'll stay." Miaka smiled and scooted onto the bed. There was just enough room that she wouldn't fall, or hurt him. Wrapping his arm around her, Ryo turned to his side and snuggled close, falling asleep almost immediately with a small smile on his lips. Byakuen huffed and purred as he went back to sleep, content. Miaka smiled at the two. She gave a little yawn, and then wrapped her arms around Ryo and joined the two in a peaceful sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji tilted his head as he felt Ryo return to sleep, smiling softly. Shin caught the look and grinned. "Leave it to Miaka-chan to put him to sleep again," he commented teasingly, snickering as Touma continued to tease Yui on subjects from school.

 

"Well of course she can," Yui replied with a roll of her eyes. She gave a sigh then smacked Touma with a pillow. "Will you stop it?!"

 

"Iie! Not till you admit it!" Touma protested with a grin as he tickled her. Shu snorted as he mowed on some more hamburgers as Nasuti cooked them up.

 

"I'll never admit it!" Yui retorted, retaliating and tickling him right back.

 

Laughing as he grabbed her and pinned her, he purred softly, "Yui-chan, you can't beat me and you know it..." The three other young men rolled their eyes. Touma was always trying to get the girls to join in their other 'fun'.

 

Yui rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow up at Touma. "You have two seconds to get off before you become more girl then boy."

 

"You are no fun, Yui-chan..." Touma pouted as he sat them both up before ruffling her hair and dashing off. He was in very good spirits that day.

 

Seiji cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "He is going to be impossible to deal with later..." he muttered before sipping his tea.

 

"You can't blame me." Yui smirked, sticking out her tongue at him.

 

"Hai, we can. He only gets that when you are around. Genuis similarities and all," Shu muttered through a semi-mouthful of food, causing snickers from Shin and a glare of disgust from Seiji.

 

Yui rolled his eyes, and then smirked and winked. "Hai, but I'm much smarter than he is."

 

"I'd like to see that happen..." Shin replied with a smirk as he handed her some tea.

 

"Oh you will when finals come around." Yui stuck out her tongue at him before accepting the cup of tea.

 

"All you do is talk," Shu growled out before swallowing and adding. "I think you two will be tied."

 

"Tied in what?" Touma asked as he sauntered back in, smirking as he caught Shin's eyes looking him up and down slowly in appreciation. He had changed into his tight blue jeans and black t-shirt.

 

"Tied? Please! Everyone knows girls are smarter than boys," Yui said with a wink and smirk at Touma.

 

"Not in this room!" Touma shot back with a cheeky grin.

 

"You know, I can't wait to go back to school," Shin commented with a smile as he stretched back.

 

"Oh? Why?" Yui asked absently, sipping her tea.

 

"Just being back to what we call normal, I guess," Shin replied with a shrug and a smile. Yui and Miaka were the only ones who knew about them and their duty. They had even helped Nasuti and Jun.

 

Yui nodded, nursing her cup of tea. "I can understand that. Maybe now that it's all over you guys can actually take a rest."

 

"That'd be nice..." Shu sighed as he relaxed, sinking in his chair. "Those bakayaro youkai. I hope they rot..." he growled out half heartedly.

 

"Considering they live in hell, they probably will," Yui teased him, drinking the last of her tea and setting the cup on the table.

 

Sticking his tongue out at her, Shu huffed and rolled his eyes. Seiji placed his cup down and sighed. "We should at least get our books and uniforms. Yui-san, are they still at your house?" he asked softly as he gazed at her.

 

"Hai, they are. All packed away safely in one of my trunks in my closet," Yui said with a wink. "You boys should come over and try them on and make sure they still fit."

 

"Cuz we've bulked up!" Shu stated as he puffed up his chest, earning laughs or eye rolls from his best friends.

 

Yui arched an eyebrow upwards with a smirk. "Oh really? So should I sell tickets to the floor show you boys will give then?"

 

"Of course! We can make money while we're testing!" Shu scoffed, earning snorts and laughter again.

 

"You? I was thinking of me," Yui smiled innocently. They all laughed at that and went back to their tea, chatting amiably.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"It's a good thing okaasan and otousan are gone on a holiday," Yui said as she unlocked the door to her home.

 

"Yea. Imagine explaining how four hot hunks are coming into your house with you and Miaka-chan," Shu commented with a leer as he patted her butt.

 

"Oh? Where are they? I don't see any," Yui said, smacking Shu's hand before it could connect.

 

Miaka snickered. "It's a good thing you didn't include Ryo in that, Shu-chan."

 

"He's the best of us!" Shu protested as he nursed his 'injured' hand. "Mou Yui-chan! Must you be so mean?" he whined.

 

Shin snorted as Touma smacked Shu upside the head. "Perhaps if you treated her like a woman instead of a sex toy, you wouldn't get smacked," Seiji commented with a smirk.

 

"Listen to him, you might learn something," Yui sniffed indignantly, opening the door for them. Once everyone was inside, she closed the door.

 

"Eh, he's just a fuddy duddy. Too fixated on his-itai!" Shu rubbed his head as a twitching Seiji smacked him while the other two laughed. Yui smirked impishly, heading for her bedroom. She opened the door and went straight to one of the trunks near the far wall. She knelt down and started pulling out school books and uniforms. "Aw man! I didn't know we had to wear these ugly things!" Shu protested as he made a face while holding up a shirt. He glanced over, making a face again as the other guys had started stripping to try on their uniforms.

 

"They aren't that bad," Yui said, watching with slightly wide eyes. She shook her head and got up to sort through the books, keeping her eyes on what she was doing.

 

"Yea says you. You get to umph, wear a skirt..." Shu grumbled as he took off his t-shirt and pulled on the good shirt. He laughed as Shin hopped around as he pulled up his pants.

 

"So? That means what exactly?" Miaka asked, her hands on her hips. She didn't even comment on her friend. If it wasn't for the fact that she had feelings for Ryo, she'd be near drooling herself.

 

"It's easier to wear skirts!" Shu finally finished as he put on his jacket. They all looked at themselves, checking the fit.

 

"Not bad. Looks like they did that better this year," Touma commented as he flexed.

 

"Oh really? And how would you know that, Shu-chan?" Yui asked with a smirk, finally looking up now that it was safe for her sanity.

 

"Cuz the other ones were a lot tighter," Shu replied smugly, then frowned as he saw a tear in his shoulder. "Aw man!"

 

"Good one, baka!" Shin commented with a laugh.

 

"Oi, well you're going to have to wear it like that till end of school tomorrow, baka!" Yui growled, her hands on her hips while she glared at Shu.

 

"Mou. I need to sew this up..." Shu pouted before returning Yui's glare. "Why are you glaring at me?" he demanded, sticking his tongue out.

 

"Because I feel like it. Oh fine, you big baby. Take it off and give it to me." Yui sighed, holding her hand out.

 

Eyes shining, Shu crowed. "Arigato, Yui-chan!" he cried as he took off his jacket, albeit carefully so as not to rip it anymore, then handed it to her.

 

"You baby him, Yui-chan," Touma commented fondly.

 

"I do not," Yui huffed, sticking her tongue out at Touma. She pulled out her sewing kit and set the items she'd need around her. Shu stuck his tongue out at Touma as well as they set about getting changed. Yui sewed up the rip in the shirt expertly, her eyes never leaving the material. Miaka smiled at her friend and shook her head, sitting down on the bean bag in the middle of the room. Picking up some of the books, the guys commented on their classes they were taking, Shin teasing them about being underclassmen. "There, all done," Yui said, handing Shu back the jacket. "Make sure you don't tear it this time."

 

"Hai hai," Shu grumbled good naturedly as he smiled at her thankfully before folding it.

 

"Should we head over to the school to see on our schedules?" Seiji asked as he stretched.

 

"Nah. There should be some envelopes in the chest," Yui said, sitting back. She winked at Miaka.

 

Miaka snickered and winked back. "Well, get dressed guys! We have school!"

 

"Not till tomorrow!" Shu protested, whining as the others laughed or groaned.

 

"Nope, today!" Miaka crowed, bouncing up and down with glee at the look on his face.

 

"That's right! It's orientation," Yui grinned with a mischievous smile.

 

"Mouuuuuuuuuu!" The Troopers fell over, groaning at the injustice. They had just saved the day three days before! Miaka and Yui smirked in triumph. They loved springing things on them like this.

 

"Why does Ryo get out of this?" Shu grumbled as they got up to get going.

 

"Cuz he's out like a light and couldn't stand up long enough to listen to his name being called, much less his schedule?" Shin commented as they started out.

 

"Well that's not fair! Why can't we skip?!" Shu demanded as he stomped his foot.

 

"Because we are responsible. Now knock it off, Shu," Seiji commented quietly as they waited for Yui to lock up things.

 

"That's right. And it won't hurt you any," Yui said with a smirk, locking things up. She nodded to Miaka, who stood up and led the way out of the house.

 

"So, can we get something to eat on the way?!" Miaka asked.

 

"Hai! Can we get something to eat?!" Shu chimed in as he held his grumbling stomach, earning laughs or groans from his best friends. Yui shook her head, though she grinned. It was nice to have their friends back again. They stopped at their favorite cafe before heading towards the school for orientation. They met up with some more of Yui and Miaka's friends as they went in.

 

"Mou...I'm still hungry," Miaka whined, causing Yui to snicker.

 

"Honestly, Miaka! You had nearly twice what Pig Boy had!" She winked at Shu, letting him know she was teasing.

 

"Oi, I resemble that!" Shu growled back with a grin before scarfing a burger down. He swallowed the last of his soda and tossed it into the garbage as they walked towards their school.

 

The four young men stopped, staring up at the school with soft smiles. "Time to be normal," Shin whispered softly, happily as they nodded.

 

"Hai." Miaka smiled at them. She took Shin's arm and led him inside. Yui shook her head and winked at the others before following her best friend into school. The others grinned and followed the girls inside, looking around. The orientation went quick and they headed out, talking excitedly about what will be going on this year.

 

Yui shook her head at her friend, who was still red in embarrassement. "I can't believe you hit the sensei with your desk!"

 

"Gomen! It was a dream!" Miaka protested.

 

"Musta been some dream to hit sensei with that desk..." Seiji commented as the others snickered in amusement.

 

"He was taking my food away!" Miaka whined, and then blushed crimson.

 

Yui snickered, shaking her head. "Only you...well you guys want to come with me? I have to go to the library to return a book."

 

"Sounds good. I need new material anyways," Touma commented as he fingered his own books.

 

"Our own nerd of the boys," Shu teased his friend, laughing as he was swatted.

 

Yui sniffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a nerd!"

 

"Yes you are!" Shu teased Yui as he ruffled her hair, earning some more laughs from the others as they went inside. The four stopped suddenly, looking up at the building as they felt some kind of disturbance.

 

"Mou...it's so big," Miaka said in awe, staring up at it. "And impressive! It's so...well...National!"

 

Yui snickered, shaking her head as she led the way inside. "It is the National Library, Miaka. I'll be right back."

 

"Matte, Yui-chan," Touma said quietly, breaking them out of their thoughts before following her inside. They had felt something deeply disturbing that they couldn't describe. Hopefully it wasn't something they couldn't handle...

 

"Oi, you guys worry too much," Miaka said with a wave of her hand. She looked around her, sighing. She was hungry. Maybe they had a juice machine around somewhere.

 

"Yea whatever..." Shu muttered as they went inside, his eyes worriedly on Yui as the two geniuses left their view. Shin and Seiji looked around steadily, intently searching for whatever had set off their senses.

 

"Oooo...look! A juice machine!" Miaka giggled, heading down a little corridor where some vending machines could be seen. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a coin.

 

"Oi, Miaka-chan! Be careful!" Shu called down distractedly as they looked up the hallway. Suddenly, a light trilling surrounded them followed by a strange red bird floating by. They watched in shock as it went by them, then up the stairs.

 

"Nani? Ooooh..." Miaka dropped the coin. She watched the bird fly by and head up the stairs. Strangely, she wasn't afraid of it.

 

"Oi! What are you guys doing here?" Yui asked, poking her head in the hallway.

 

"What's wrong with-oi!" Touma cried as the three other Troopers raced up the stairs, eyes intent as they followed where the bird had gone. Miaka headed up the stairs, almost a dazed look on her face. Yui frowned, looking over at Touma before shrugging and going after them. Touma followed as well, understanding what his friends/lovers sent him through their link. They came to the room where the bird had gone and snuck in, looking around intently.

 

"Miaka?" Yui asked, poking her head in the room that Miaka and the others had gone into.

 

"Eh?!" Miaka turned and gave a relieved sigh. It was only Yui and Touma. This place had started to creep her out.

 

"What are you guys doing in here? You'll get in trouble," Yui said, though she did come into the room herself.

 

"There's a presence here..." Seiji murmured as he and the other three looked around warily, searching the aisles slowly.

 

"What kind of presence?" Yui asked in curiosity. Miaka walked along the wall of books, running her fingers along the spine of some books. She jumped, giving a surprised sound. One of the books had fallen out of the shelf and landed on the floor. It was an old book, red with white binding.

 

Hearing the sound, the four ran over, then breathed a sigh of relief. Shu looked over at Yui, his face filled with concern. "Something...different. Not evil, but still...not of this world," he murmured.

 

"Oh?" Yui frowned, walking over to the book. She knelt on the floor, Miaka coming to sit next to her. "Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho...the Universe of the Four Gods?"

 

"What is it?" Miaka asked, watching as her friend opened the cover.

 

"It says it's an ancient Chinese novel," Yui said, looking over the ancient Chinese writing.

 

"Ancient novel, huh? Ne, Touma, what can you make of it?" Shu called out, then blinked as he looked at it. "M-Matte. I recognize the writing..." he whispered softly, shocking his friends.

 

"What does it say?" Miaka asked, turning to look at Touma.

 

Yui frowned, tracing a finger along the text. "This is the story of a young girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whomever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted. This is because, once they turn the first page, the story will become real and begin." Yui frowned and looked at her friend. Miaka shrugged. She didn't know what any of that meant either. All of a sudden, a bright red light came from the pages of the book and surrounded the two girls. They both cried out, but to no avail.

 

The book fell to the ground, both girls gone.

 

"What does that me-Nani?!" Shin cried out along with the other three as a red light flared up, surrounding the two young women.

 

"Yui-chan! Miaka-chan!!" Touma shouted as they ran to the book and he picked it up, shaking it frantically. "Yui-chan!! Miaka-chan!!"

 

"What the hell just happened?!" Shu demanded, shaking with shock.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 2/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Let the evil commence! Bwahaha! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

The two girls lay on the ground of a desert wasteland. Miaka groaned before opening her eyes and looking around. Where were they?

 

Yui woke at the same time and the two friends wondered where they were and how they'd gotten there. Miaka sniffed and then started to cry. "Waaaaah!! There's no food here! No cheeseburgers, no noodle houses!"

 

"Oi! Is that all you think about?" Yui rolled her eyes and then yelped when she was grabbed from behind.

 

Bawdy laughter was heard as several smelly hairy men surrounded them, brandishing broad scimitars. "Well well well. Looks like we have some fine specimens here.." the head hairy man commented gruffly as he smirked.

 

"Hey ugly! Let go of my friend!" Miaka growled while rolling up her sleeves and glaring at them while Yui struggled to get free.

 

"Or you'll do what?" one of the others demanded with a grin as they flashed their scimitars.

 

"Or I'll do...THIS!" Miaka pulled up her arms and took a defensive stance. She then gave a cry and rammed into one of the guys with her head. With a cry, the guy released Yui and stumbled backwards. Snarling, the others charged at her, enraged. "Ah!" Miaka cried out, shielding her eyes.

 

"Stop it," a new voiced sounded. A tall man with teal hair stood behind one of the men, holding the bandit’s hand to keep his sword from dropping down on Miaka.

 

"Nani?! Let go!"the man snarled as he struggled to break free. The other men turned their focus onto the stranger as they glared at him menacingly. The newcomer wasn't impressed. He proceeded to teach these men a lesson on not to go after young girls. It wasn't pretty, at least for them men. Yui and Miaka held onto each other, watching in awe. The newcomer was quite handsome, but that wasn't what they noticed. A red symbol appeared on his forehead while he fought, the Chinese symbol for ‘ogre’. Squealing like pigs, the slavers scampered off, cursing the man as they disappeared.

 

"Well, now that's taken care of..." The young man dusted his hands off and walked up to the two girls, kneeling in front of them. "You two, are you all right?"

 

"Thank you so much!" Yui gushed, both girls looking at him with admiration. He'd saved their lives!

 

The young man held his hand out to them with a shrug. "If you're thankful, you should give me some money."

 

"Nani?!"

 

The boy sighed. "I take it you don't have any. Figures I'd end up saving poor people. Sheesh!" He got up and waved at them. "I hate poor people!"

 

"Grrr...ingrate! How can you ask women for money after saving them?!" Yui growled, not even noticing that Miaka wasn't with her. She looked down, her eyes wide. There was a large red circle at her feet. Before she knew it, she had disappeared, returned to the library.

 

"Yui-chan!"

 

"Yui!"

 

"Yui-san, daijoubu!?"

 

"Yui-chan, speak to me!"

 

Strong arms enfolded Yui as the four young men gathered round, eyes wide with shock at her reappearance. Groaning, Yui opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped, holding onto them with wide eyes. "Miaka! Where is she?!"

 

"Miaka?!" They all looked at each other in realization and looked at the book.

 

"She never came out..." Shin whispered in horror, shaken.

 

"Oh man, Ryo is going to kill us!" Shu groaned as he hugged Yui to him tightly, still trembling from the fright they'd had.

 

Yui sniffed, unconsciously snuggling against Shu for support. "She was with me when we were attacked! Then this guy showed up. He was cute, but what a moron! He wanted us to pay him! Then I remember seeing a red light and I was here again!"

 

"We...we read that in the book. We saw it happening!" Shu whispered, shaken as the others listened in shock.

 

"Nani?" Yui gasped, looking over at the book in awe. Picking up the book, Touma sat down next to them and they began to follow just what was going on in the book.

 

Their confusion grew as the story progressed. Was the girl inside really Miaka? But they couldn't question for long. Suddenly, they all stiffened at once, shuddering. "Oh no...not now!" Seiji murmured.

 

"What? What's wrong?" Yui asked, alarmed. She held the book in her hands, trembling as they'd read.

 

"A youkai has entered the Ningenkai! Kuso!" Shu slammed his fist in the floor before hugging Yui. "We have to go before they find Ryo," he whispered in apology as the others nodded.

 

Yui nodded wordlessly. "Go, all of you. You have to keep him safe. I'll stay here and see if I can't do something to get Miaka out."

 

"Arigato, Yui-chan..." Touma murmured as they smiled in thanks before heading out.

 

But Shu stopped just before he left, turning to her. "Yui..." He stopped, biting his lip.

 

She smiled at him and went over to him. Standing on tip toes, she kissed him on the lips softly. "Go Shu. Protect Ryo and then come back and help me, onegai?"

 

Gazing at her steadily, Shu suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently, yet firmly, hugging her close. "We'll come back...don't give up, ok?" he whispered against her lips.

 

"I won't," she whispered, her eyes closed. She touched his cheek tenderly and smiled. "And when you come back, Miaka will be back! I'm sure of it!"

 

"Hai. And when we come back...you and I are talking..." Shu whispered as he cupped her cheek gently.

 

"Shu! Hayaku!" Touma called out, somewhat angrily.

 

"Kuso..." Shu sighed before kissing Yui again, smiling as he cupped her cheek before dashing off.

 

"Hai, and maybe more than talk," Yui whispered, watching them dash off. She sighed and sank back down the floor and picked up the book to start reading again. There had to be a way to get Miaka out of the book.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Troopers went into battle distractedly, nearly failing in their charge to protect Ryo as he called on Kikoutei. But they didn't tell him just why they had been so distracted after finally defeating Saranbo. And unfortunately in their weakened state, they weren't able to return to Yui's side.

 

A knock sounded on the door of the Troopers home and a bouncy voice filled the house. "Ryo? Shu? Touma? Guys? Are you here?"

 

Five heads raised up from the back of the couch as Nasuti went over and let Miaka in. "Miaka-san!" Nasuti said in surprising, causing a rush of young men to come out and suddenly glomp her.

 

"Miaka-chan, you're ok!"

 

"How'd you get out of that book?!"

 

"Where's Yui?!"

 

"When did you get out?!"

 

"What is going on?!"

 

The voices stopped at Ryo's snapped, yet bewildered question and the four other Troopers turned slowly to look at their leader guiltily. Miaka felt a twitch begin at the front of her brow. "You guys didn't tell him?! OI!" She shook her head, but frowned suddenly. "You haven't seen Yui-chan? But...but...I thought she was here..."

 

Silence fell over the group as four of the Troopers stared at Miaka in horror and one stared at her in utter confusion. Shu trembled barely as he reached over. "Yui-chan isn't with you?" he whispered shakily, frozen inside with terror.

 

"No! I've been looking for her ever since I came back! I thought she might be here!" Miaka trembled, her hands coming to her lips. "Yui-chan..." Could she have been sucked into the book in place of Miaka?

 

"Someone mind telling me what happened?!" Ryo murmured softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyebrow twitching.

 

"Oh Ryo-chan!" Miaka whimpered, running over and glomping tightly to him. "It was horrible! Yui and I got sucked into this book, only she escaped and I kept trying to find her. Except I didn't know she'd gotten sucked out! And I met this really obnoxious guy who didn't want to help me, but I sat on him and made him help me and then we met the Emperor, but then he looked like a her and we found out it was a he. Then we met this girl who really hated me but then found that she was a he, isn't that just so amazing!? And then I got sick and they helped me come back but now I can't find Yui-chan!"

 

Ryo stared at her in shock before looking at his best friends for confirmation. They nodded grimly and his face became dark with anger. "And why didn't anyone tell me?!"

 

"You were out and we forgot with Saranbo!" Shu protested, obviously trembling with the worry for Yui.

 

"Don't blame them, Ryo-chan. I'm sure they did what they could and if you had someone to fight, you couldn't take the time to worry about me," Miaka said reasonably, hugging him. "But if Yui-chan isn't here, then that means she went into the book in my place! We have to go after her!"

 

"Hai, you're right..." Ryo murmured, his face hardening grimly. "But we can't leave this world unprotected..." he whispered uncertainly.

 

"I don't think we have to worry about anything. With Arago gone, what more could attack?" Shin pointed out. "Saranbo was the last General, right?"

 

"We don't know that Shin. Some of us should stay behind..." Seiji murmured as he glanced at his friends.

 

"Hai. Seiji, Shin, Touma...you three stay behind and watch out for the world. Shu, you're with me and Miaka-chan," Ryo ordered quietly. Shu smiled gratefully as the others nodded in agreement. Miaka nodded, holding onto Ryo's arm. They had to find Yui no matter what. She couldn't stand the thought of her friend in so much trouble because of her. Then she thought of Tamahome and flushed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Ryo to go along...

 

The others went to get ready and Ryo turned to Miaka, holding her close. "I'm so glad you're ok, Miaka. I didn't know what had happened to you..." he whispered shakily as he held her tightly. He nuzzled her neck, eyes closing with his fears. "I needed your presence so much recently...."

 

"I missed you so much," Miaka whispered, burying her face in his chest. "I was so confused and I didn't know what I should do."

 

"We're together again. I promise to be there from now on..." Ryo whispered before tilting her face up and kissing her deeply. He loved her. He knew now that he loved her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She loved him so much, which was why she was so confused. Tamahome had been nice and he'd saved her life. Wrapping his arms more firmly around her, Ryo gently broke the kiss, reining in his ardor. They hadn't gotten very far, a mutual agreement since she knew of his destiny, but they didn't need to. He smiled at her, then looked over as the others came down, ready to head out, two to go with Miaka, three to see them off. "Let's go."

 

"We'll have to go to the library. The book is still there," Miaka said, holding Ryo and Shu's hands in her own. She smiled at them both, reassured. They would find Yui and come back home and everything would be normal again.

 

"Well that's a relief," Shu muttered with a grin as they started off for the library.

 

"Hurry back!" Jun cried as he waved from his stand next to Nasuti and Byakuen. Byakuen roared plaintively, wanting to accompany Ryo but unable. Leading the way to the library, she led them up the stairs. Just as she remembered, the book was on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, making sure her pack didn't make her tumble forward.

 

Looking over her shoulder, Shu and Ryo read as various kanji appeared. "And the four Generals of the world beyond...what the hell?!" Shu cried as they stared in shock at the book.

 

"The Masho?!" Ryo demanded, but didn't have time to get an answer as a red light flared up. They all cried out in shock as it blinded them. Miaka barely heard the call of her brother before the red light engulfed them. She held onto Ryo and Shu and felt the phoenix lead her to the other side. She cried out before falling onto the form of a young man on a throne.

 

"Miaka?!"

 

"Hotohori! Wai, I'm back!"

 

"Watch it!"

 

"Coming down!"

 

"Oi what the hell?!"

 

"Look out!"

 

"Move it!!"

 

The five Troopers all tumbled down onto the ground around the throne, staring around themselves in first wonder, then horror as they saw each other. "Kuso!! We're all in!" Shu cried in horror.

 

"Hey! You guys weren't supposed to follow!" Miaka accused, glaring at Shin, Touma, and Seiji.

 

Hotohori blinked, staring at the newcomers in awe. "You bring warriors, Miaka?"

 

"Er...sorta..." Miaka sweat-dropped and grinned with a shrug.

 

"Like we planned it," Touma grumbled as they stood up. Ryo strode forward and helped Miaka up, holding her close as they faced the Emperor.

 

"Mind introducing us, Miaka-san?" Seiji asked quietly as they stood formally in front of the obviously important man.

 

"Oh! Gomen!" Miaka flushed, then grinned. "Hotohori, these are my friends! This is Shin, Touma, Seiji, and Shu. And this is...my boyfriend, Ryo. Guys, this is Hotohori, the emperor of Konan-koku."

 

Hotohori's glad expression faded at the last. "Ah, I see. Welcome, all of you. I am pleased to meet you. I am sure Nuriko and Tamahome will be glad to see you have returned Miaka."

 

"Miaka-chan!" A purple haired woman came rushing in. Miaka giggled and the two jumped up and down excitedly.

 

"Nuriko-chan!" Miaka giggled, and then blinked. "You're still dressing like a girl?" Nuriko shrugged. Miaka grinned. "Oh...where's Tamahome?"

 

"He's not here," Nuriko said sadly and Hotohori nodded.

 

"He went back to his home while you were gone," Hotohori said by way of explanation.

 

"Oh, I see," Miaka said, and then took Ryo's hand and squeezed it.

 

"A pleasure to meet you both," Seiji murmured as they bowed to both people.

 

"Arigato gozaimasu for taking such good care of our Miaka-chan," Shin added with a soft smile. Ryo nodded his agreement as he smiled softly down at Miaka, holding her close.

 

"Of course. How could we do otherwise?" Hotohori sighed and shook his head. "Things have gotten bad, Miaka. You'll need to go get Tamahome and return to the palace."

 

"Aah...hai," Miaka swallowed.

 

"So who's this Tamahome? And what can we do to help?" Ryo asked softly as he looked up at the Emperor, his tiger blue eyes inquisitive.

 

"Tamahome is one of Miaka's seishi, a guardian of the priestess, even as Nuriko and I," Hotohori said, noticing the look on Miaka's face. He'd thought that she and Tamahome had gotten close, but if this man was her boyfriend...he groaned inwardly. Things only got more confusing and difficult it seemed.

 

"Ah huh...looks like a lot of explaining needs to be done, ne, Miaka-chan?" Shu asked as he looked pointedly at her. Ryo was oblivious to the discomfiture of the other two Seishi, but the four who had been first involved weren't. Miaka turned her head away from Shu and buried it in Ryo's chest. She didn't want to think about it, not when she had Ryo with her now.

 

"Well, you best be off. Nuriko will accompany you," Hotohori instructed and the guards opened the door, leading the way to the stables with a nod from Hotohori.

 

"You're coming with us?" Seiji asked Nuriko with a small smile, bowing his head in respect to the Seishi as they followed the guards. Ryo murmured softly to Miaka, smiling at her as he suggested something to her.

 

"Well of course I am. Someone has to lead you lot along," Nuriko winked and then sighed. "I should change clothes though." Miaka smiled at Ryo, snuggling close to him.

 

"We can wait," Seiji murmured reassuringly to Nuriko as they looked around. "Meet us in the courtyard?" he suggested, not wishing to seem pushy.

 

"Sounds good. Meet you all there then." Nuriko winked at Miaka and then dashed off to his quarters.

 

"I'll show you the way," Miaka said, taking Ryo's hand and leading him out of the throne room. Smiling softly as he squeezed her hand, Ryo laced their fingers as they walked along. The other four looked around in awe, talking softly as they gestured here and there. None of them wanted to consider the fact that they were *all* there. Once in the courtyard, Miaka turned to all of them and sighed. "I guess I better tell you all what's going on."

 

"Ya think?" Shu asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just how long were you in here?!"

 

"What do you mean, Miaka?" Ryo asked softly, eyes soft with confusion.

 

Miaka gave Shu a hurt look and then turned to Ryo. "From what I gather, I was in here for about four hours, but that was time back home, not here. I was here for two months."

 

"T-Two months?!" Touma choked out as they stared at her in shock.

 

"Miaka, you best really start explaining things, since I'm still in the dark," Ryo murmured quietly, a sinking feeling within him. Something had seemed off and now he wondered just what had happened.

 

Nodding, Miaka took a deep breath and began. "When Yui and I opened the book, we were brought to this world. A group of men attacked us, but a young man saved us. He asked for payment and I turned to get some money and when I turned around he and Yui were gone. So I started looking for either of them..." She didn't spare herself anything, and told them everything. About how she finally met Tamahome and got him to take her to the Emperor, about meeting Hotohori and Nuriko. And how Tamahome had saved her life, how he'd saved her from being crushed to death.

 

"Looks like we owe this Tamahome..." Seiji murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest, then glanced over as he caught sight of Nuriko. "And I think that it is time we got going," he added with a smile.

 

Ryo watched his girlfriend, having done so through the whole explanation. He saw it then...the look that he thought had only been for him. It was when she mentioned the good bye at the end. Shaken, he gritted his teeth and hid his emotions, like Seiji would. He would keep quiet for now.

 

Miaka kept her gaze on the floor and wished her confusion would go away. She loved Ryo with all her being, but no one had ever saved her life before. Tamahome had done that one act selflessly and without reason. She'd wanted to see him again, if only to prove to herself that she didn't love him, only Ryo. Once they were all mounted and Nuriko led the way, Miaka sighed and rested her head against Ryo's back. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?" Ryo asked softly as he steered their horse, smiling slightly as he noted Seiji's discussion with Nuriko, joined in by the other three as they got more information on the area and what had happened.

 

"For everything." Miaka sighed, snuggling against his back. "I love you, Sanada Ryo. I love and don't want to feel anything for anyone else but you. Why is this happening?!"

 

Relaxing, Ryo placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing it comfortingly. "I don't know, but don't let it bother you. Just...just remember how much I love you as well, which is a lot," he said, smiling wryly.

 

She giggled and nuzzled against him. "I'm glad. What if...what if it turns out he does love me?"

 

"Guess you'll just have to let him down easy, girl..." Ryo murmured, feeling a flare of jealousy in him at the thought of anyone else wanting *his* girl.

 

Miaka giggled suddenly. "Oh I will, will I? What if I want a threesome thing?" She loved to tease Ryo, though she knew he'd be fairly jealous about anyone coming after her. That made her happy, that he loved her enough to want her for himself and no one else. Stung, Ryo took his hand back and faced forward, his jaw clenching as he fought his anger and hurt. She would want someone else beside him?! Wasn't he good enough?! Giggling, Miaka poked him in the ribs. "I'm teasing, baka. You know you're the only one I want in my life. No one, not even the Emperor of this world, compares to my Ryo-chan."

 

But Ryo didn't answer her. Her comment had hurt, how lightly she took how much he loved her had injured him far worse than any youkai. He kept his gaze ahead, struggling with his emotions internally as he kept up a blank mask. Miaka sighed and closed her eyes, fighting off tears. She wished they'd never found that book. It had only brought her pain so far, pain and confusion. She wanted things to be the way they had been.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 3/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: HA! Drama already! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

They eventually came to a town and decided to stop to eat. By then, the others had noticed Ryo's reticence and Miaka's misery. It was obvious something had been said. Miaka withdrew from them, trying not to say anything for fear it would do more damage. Did he really think of her love so little as all that? That she needed a replacement for him? She knew her heart, and even if it was confused with what had happened with Tamahome, she knew that Ryo was the one for her and always would be. But maybe he didn't see it that way.

 

Ryo walked off into the woods, brooding on what had been said. He had issues from his destiny, the weight of Kikoutei's price hanging heavily over him even then. But he needed Miaka...needed her light in his life. She was as much everything to him as the guys. But her teasing remark about needing another had hurt. Even if had been teasing.

 

Nuriko arched an eyebrow, watching Miaka and Ryo walk off in opposite directions. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know, a lot of things would have been solved if we'd known she had a mate."

 

"That isn't our fault then...." Seiji murmured as he watched Nuriko. "She didn't speak up and now they are both hurting. But I think they'll talk it out," he commented with a shrug.

 

"One can hope. And hope Tamahome doesn't take it as badly as I think he will," Nuriko said with a sigh and shake of his head.

 

"Yea no kidding..." Touma muttered as he came over, sighing as Seiji nodded. "Ah well, let's go talk to them both, shall we?" he suggested cheerfully.

 

"You, friend Touma, are far too cheerful," Nuriko said with a laugh. "Hai, let's go see about talking to them."

 

"Hai," the two Troopers agreed with smiles before splitting up. Touma went to talk to Miaka, while Seiji headed for Ryo.

 

Miaka sat underneath one of the large willow trees, her kness pulled up to her chin. She stared at the forest floor, not even really seeing it. First her worry for Yui and now this. Maybe everyone at school was right, she couldn't do anything right.

 

"Miiiiaaaaaaka-chan!" Touma said sweetly as he popped his head from around the tree trunk, smiling down at her. He sighed and sat next to her, hugging her close. "So, what can we do to fix this up?" he asked amiably.

 

She sniffed and buried her face in his chest. Giving in, she sobbed softly, trembling. "I don't know! I was only teasing and now he's so mad! I didn't think he thought so little of me!"

 

"So what'd you say? More then likely, it was his low self esteem that replied, Miaka-chan," Touma replied gently as he rubbed her back, easing her sorrow.

 

"He said that if anyone liked me, I'd have to let them down easy. I jokingly said what if I wanted a theesome and he got angry! How could he think so little of me, that I would want something like that?!" Miaka sobbed softly.

 

"Oh Miaka-chan. He thinks you would compare him to that other. It's different with us, since we're all best friends and as close as can be because we have you in our lives already. But if someone new was introduced? Eh, call it a male ego thing if it makes things easier. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Touma murmured as he rocked her and rubbed her back.

 

"Then...then why won't he talk to me? Or believe me when I say I was teasing!" Miaka sobbed, trembling. She didn't want anyone else but Ryo, couldn't he see that?

 

"His pride is hurt, Miaka-chan. How would you feel if someone had hurt your pride in a teasing manner, not taking your feelings into complete account?" Touma asked gently as he tilted her face up to look at her. "Not that you were insensitive, but seriously? How would you feel if he so lightly suggested the same thing with another woman?"

 

Miaka looked down and sighed. "Probably want to find out who she was and gouge out her eyes. But what can I do? He won't even talk to me!"

 

"Let Seiji and Nuriko talk reason into him. You know how he gets with his emotions..." Touma replied soothingly as he touched her cheek, smiling gently. "And especially when it's about you."

 

She smiled and nodded, sighing. She then giggled and looked up at Touma innocently. "Did you see the look Seiji gave Nuriko earlier?"

 

"Yea, I'd say he's a bit smitten. Think it might be returned?" Touma asked with a wide grin as he helped her up so they could go find Ryo.

 

"I don't know. Nuriko has the hots for Hotohori-san. He posed as one of the harem girls to get close to him. He might," Miaka conceded, holding onto Touma's arm when he got up.

 

"Eh, we'll see where it goes," Touma commented as he shrugged, using his connection with Ryo and Seiji to find them. Ryo felt calm, which was a good sign.

 

"I suppose," Miaka said softly, letting him guide them. She bit her lip nervously in anticipation. Seiji glanced over as Ryo spoke softly with Nuriko on something and winked at Touma and Miaka before focusing on the conversation again. Ryo, sensing both Touma and Miaka, fell silent and looked over, his expression unreadable, yet non-threatening. Nuriko winked over at Miaka and then returned to his conversation with Seiji. Miaka swallowed and forced herself to move forward. She stood in front of Ryo, her eyes filled love. She held out her hand to him wordlessly, her eyes conveying her love and longing for him and only him. She was no longer confused on her feelings.

 

Reaching forward, Ryo gently, wordlessly, took her hand and held her close. He nosed her head tenderly, whispering, "Gomen ne, Miaka, for hurting you..."

 

"Iie, iie...I should apologize for hurting you," Miaka whispered into his chest, holding him close. "Gomen nasai. I don't want anyone but you, not ever."

 

"I know, Miaka, I know..." Ryo whispered as he held her close, then tilted her chin up to kiss her tenderly. She sighed softly and returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. Holding her tightly as he deepened the kiss, Ryo purred. He blinked though as a hand fell heavily on his shoulder and looked over. Touma flashed him a 'v' sign.

 

"Ne...get a room, bud," Touma said cheerfully.

 

"We would but there are no rooms around," Miaka said cheekily, sticking out her tongue at Touma. She nuzzled against Ryo, but stilled.

 

Nuriko frowned, coming over to them. "It's gotten dark awfully fast..." Looking around, the three Troopers tensed, waiting for an attack. Ryo held Miaka close, eyes narrowed as they searched the surroundings.

 

"AAAH!"

 

"Itai!" Nuriko spun around, holding in his hand a wooden bokken that had been aiming for his head. He glared at the assailant, then sweat-dropped. "Baka!"

 

"Eh? Oi! Nuriko!" A male voice sounded from the darkness. Light appeared and a young man, a little older than the some of the Troopers, stood. He had teal hair in a ponytail and he had a cocky grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Tamahome! You jerk! You could have hurt one of us!" Miaka growled, glaring at her other seishi.

 

"Miaka! You came...back." He stopped, staring at her and the man that was holding her. "And you brought friends it seems."

 

"Aaah...so *this* is the infamous Tamahome!" Touma commented lightly as he pointed.

 

Ryo's eyes narrowed at Tamahome, his arm tightening around Miaka. "Nice to meet you," Ryo said quietly.

 

"Likewise," Tamahome said, turning to look at Nuriko. "What's going on?"

 

"We just came to find you. We need to find the other seishi," Miaka said softly, not looking at him.

 

"I see. Well you found me didn't you?" Tamahome said, turning away.

 

"Are you going to come with us then or are you going to pout now?" Seiji asked softly so it was just in the group.

 

Ryo sent his friend a quelling glare before looking apologetically at Tamahome. "He didn't mean that. Please, come back with us. You are needed," Ryo said softly as he loosened his hold on Miaka.

 

Tamahome turned and glared at Seiji. "I happen to be working, thank you very much." He turned to Ryo and shrugged. "I am needed here as well."

 

"Needed?" Nuriko asked, tilting his head. What was Tamahome doing there anyway?

 

"I rented myself out as a bodyguard to this village," Tamahome explained, then looked around with narrowed eyes when then the torches went out. "Be careful!"

 

Ghostly hands reached out from the brush and grabbed Miaka, pulling her in. She gave a muffled cry and then disappeared. "Miaka!!" Ryo cried, taking off after her immediately.

 

"Matte, Ryo!" Touma shouted as they tried to focus in the sudden pitch black. Tamahome called out for Miaka at the same time that Ryo did. He grimaced and then ran after Miaka and Ryo.

 

"Oi...ah!" Nuriko turned, then grimaced and leaned against a tree, just as a cascade of arrows flew from the brush, hitting the men surrounding them and pinning Nuriko to the tree.

 

"Watch it!" Seiji cried as he tried to block as many arrows as he could along with Touma. He ended up braced before Nuriko, taking the arrows against his subarmored body.

 

"Oooo hello there," Nuriko snickered, eyeing Seiji with a grin.

 

Seiji smirked back at Nuriko, then straightened, pulling out the pinning arrow. "Daijoubu?" he asked softly. He looked around, his eyes sad at how few they had been able to save. "Kuso..."

 

"I'm fine," Nuriko said, sighing when he saw all the deaths. "Things are getting even worse than I had thought."

 

"You mean that someone else is doing this?" Touma asked quietly as he came back over, crushing the arrow in his hand before looking over. "I wonder if Miaka-chan is ok..."

 

"Kutou most likely," Nuriko said with a frown. "They know we have Suzaku no Miko and will stop at nothing to see her death."

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo ran after Miaka, then stopped as he came into the clearing. "Who are you?!" he demanded as he grabbed Miaka from the strange monk.

 

"Hai! Who are you, Mr. Fox Face!" Miaka demanded, still trembling.

 

"Waaah...so mean, na no da!" The monk pouted, blowing on his hand where Miaka had bit him. "I don't mind you biting me, Suzaku no Miko, but Kutou's agents are after you."

 

"Nani?" Miaka blinked and then eeped when the monk vanished into his hat.

 

Tamahome arched an eyebrow and frowned. "Kutou agents have been terrorizing the countryside. That's why I came here to protect the village."

 

"I'm guessing Kutou is another land nearby?" Ryo asked as he went over to the hat and picked it up, examining it. He could sense the magic and knew that wasn't the last of that monk.

 

"Hai. It is the land near us and the one that is trying to start a war," Tamahome said, frowning when Miaka reached out and took the hat from Ryo. She grinned and put it on her head.

 

"Then we better get back," Ryo stated softly, feeling uneasy for an odd reason. He smiled softly at Miaka, cupping her cheek. "You sure you're ok?" he murmured quietly.

 

Miaka smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, don't worry about me!"

 

"We better get back," Tamahome said, turning away and heading the direction they'd come. He didn't want any of them to see the sorrow in his eyes.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Wonderful...just what we need..." Seiji muttered as he rolled his eyes, then looked over as Shin and Shu ran in.

 

"K'so! What happened?!" Shu demanded as they saw the massacre.

 

"And where's Ryo and Miaka-chan?" Shin added in worry.

 

"We're here! We're o...k..." Ryo gasped as he saw the carnage and instantly hid Miaka's eyes. But it was too late. Miaka had already seen it and she screamed, clinging to Ryo.

 

"What happened?!" Tamahome demanded, looking around at the men and on guard.

 

"I'm guessing the enemy," Nuriko said with a shrug. "We better get out of here."

 

"Hai. Let's get somewhere safe," Ryo said grimly as he rubbed Miaka's back. He locked eyes with Tamahome and his gaze softened. This man had taken care of Miaka there. He could never have bad feelings for him.

 

"We found a nice inn nearby," Shin said distractedly as they headed off.

 

"Sounds like a good idea.” Tamahome nodded. "The people should greet us. I've been helping with keeping it safe."

 

"So you're Tamahome then?" Shu asked as they walked along, each of the Troopers taking a protective stance around them.

 

"Hai," Tamahome said, and then grinned. "Hold on a sec..."

 

He vanished into the underbrush just as a group of villagers came in. Loud noises could be heard from the brush before Tamahome emerged, ten guys piled up on the floor. He cackled and grinned. "That's ten!"

 

Miaka sweat-dropped. "Oi..." Eyes twitching, the five Troopers stared at Tamahome before shaking their heads and finishing their walk to the inn. None were going to even go there...

 

"You know, he could do it for free," Miaka remarked with a sniff.

 

One of the villagers shook his head. "He doesn't ask much of us and we're glad to accommodate." Miaka didn't say anything more, just rolled her eyes and headed after the guys to the inn.

 

"Miiiiiiaka-chan! Hayaku or we don't get to eat!" Shu called out as they went inside. The other four snickered in amusement at that sure fire way of getting her in.

 

"AAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miaka screeched, running as fast as her little legs would carry her and nearly running Shu over in her haste to get into the inn. All of the guys nearly fell over laughing as they followed her in to eat. None of them made mention of the fact that Seiji and Nuriko were sitting near each other or of the fact that Ryo was attempting conversation with Tamahome. Miaka sat at the table, watching them all with a smile. She was a bit surprised to see that Ryo was talking to Tamahome, and the Seishi was actually answering. Shaking her head, she dug into her food, glad that things were starting to work out.

 

After a while, they all settled down to sleep, though Shin and Ryo volunteered to stay up on watch. With the threat of the Kutou assassins still out there, they didn't want to take any chances. Miaka tossed in her sleep, hearing Nuriko snore. She sighed, opening her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She wondered again why Tamahome wanted money so much. It seemed to be the only thing he thought about. Her sharp ears perked when she heard someone getting a horse ready outside. She snuck over to the window, only to see Tamahome getting on it and heading off. Suspicious, she dragged Nuriko awake with her flashlight and the two left the comfort of the inn to tail him.

 

The Troopers saw the two following Tamahome and rolled their eyes. He'd told them where he was heading, so they weren't worried. But obviously, those two didn't know when to stop snooping. With a nod of agreement, they followed after the three at a distance. Overcome with curiosity, Miaka led the way after Tamahome. They'd grabbed a horse and followed him into a nearby village. Tamahome greeted some of the villagers, who seemed to know him very well. He finally dismounted in front of a house and four children ran out.

 

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!"

 

Tamahome laughed and hugged each in turn. "Chuei, Shunkei, Yuiren, Gyokuran!"

 

The Troopers all smiled warmly from their hiding spots in the trees. Now this was a sweet sight...

 

The five siblings entered the house and Nuriko and Miaka took the opportunity to sneak over to the house. They sat under a window, listening to everything that was said. It was just so sweet! Tamahome had done everything just to help his family. No wonder he wanted money all the time!

 

When Tamahome started holding Yurien frantically when she fainted, Miaka didn't even think twice. She jumped up onto the window sill and jumped in, ordering everyone around to get blankets and medicine while she tended the little girl. She didn't notice Tamahome twitching on the side, giving her a death glare. Ryo looked over at Seiji and nodded. Seiji winked and jumped down, then sauntered over to the house, hands in his pockets. "Miaka-chan...do you need some help?" he asked warmly as he leaned on the doorjamb.

 

"Grrr...we need medicine and water! She's sick!" Miaka held little Yurien, ignoring the still twitching Tamahome.

 

Nuriko shook his head, patting Tamahome's father's hand. "This is normal, I'm afraid."

 

One of Tamahome's siblings looked up and poked his brother. "Nii-chan?"

 

"What is it Gyokuran?" Tamahome asked, kneeling next to his sister.

 

The little girl blinked and looked completely innocent. "Is she your wife?"

 

Seiji snorted and started laughing softly as he heard a growl in the bushes as well as other stifled laughter. He came in and wagged his finger at Miaka. "Let me," he said with a grin before sitting down and placing his hand on the fevered head. Miaka took a step back and went over to Ryo.

 

Nuriko snickered and winked at Ryo before gazing solemnly at Tamahome's father. "Hai, otousan. It's true...they've gone all the way, if you know what I mean."

 

"NURIKO!" Tamahome screeched at him, glaring at the other Seishi while he laughed and winked.

 

"Just playing, Tama-chan."

 

"I'M NOT A CAT!"

 

Seiji's hand glowed a soft green as he healed the little girl. Finished, he smiled down at her. "There we go."

 

"Arigato, Seiji." Miaka smiled and then blinked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Following you," Seiji replied with a smirk before nodding outside. Shu, Shin, Touma, and Ryo all leaned in the two windows, watching them with grins.

 

"Ne, Seiji, heal the good man too," Shin suggested with a wink, earning a smirk from his best friend.

 

"You can do that?" Nuriko asked, gazing at Seiji with renewed admiration. Blushing faintly, Seiji nodded as he glanced away before taking the older man's hand in his own. He closed his eyes and healed Tamahome's father, his hands glowing a soft green.

 

Miaka growled and glared at the four in the window. "I can take care of myself you know!"

 

"Sure you can, Miaka-chaaaaaan!" the four replied with a wave, laughing.

 

"I can!" Miaka glared at them, then poked Ryo in the shoulder. "Tell them, Ryo-chan! You know I can, ne?" Tamahome hid a grin behind his hand. How could she? She was such a klutz!

 

Ryo smirked at her as the others snickered in amusement. "Well...in some things you can..." he murmured with a wink.

 

"Grrr...no nookie for you!" Miaka pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sniffed indignantly.

 

"Like he was getting any anyways!" Shu chortled as Ryo flushed, kicking him in embarrassment before turning away.

 

"Oh just...shut up, Shu!" Ryo snapped out before stomping off towards the forest. Miaka stuck her tongue out at Shu and ran after her boyfriend.

 

Tamahome rolled his eyes. "You other worlders are strange."

 

"Yea? And you like it..." Touma murmured with a smirk, knowingly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo sighed as he sat near the river, tossing rocks into the river. Why did they always have to bring *that* up?!

 

"Hey," Miaka said, coming up to sit next to Ryo near the river. She pulled up her legs to her chin and rested her head there.

 

"Do...are you ever...mad that...that we haven't..." Ryo sighed as he looked away, blushing brightly.

 

Miaka giggled and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him and scooted over so she sat in his lap. "Iie, for I know we will when we are ready."

 

"It...doesn't bother you?" Ryo whispered softly as he nuzzled her tenderly.

 

"Iie. Having you in my arms is enough. And kisses. I like kisses." Miaka giggled, showing him how much by a kiss on the lips.

 

"Oh yea?" Ryo asked with a grin before kissing her again and again until they were pressed together in a deep kiss. He ran his hand up her back, rubbing it slowly.

 

"Hmmm..." Miaka purred, her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled him closer, returning the deep kisses with longing.

 

Purring as he kissed her, Ryo snuck his hand under her shirt, caressing the skin there. But that wasn't to go any farther as he suddenly scooped her up and jumped out of the way as a pick axe crashed down to where they were. "Nani?!"

 

"Aaah!!" Miaka screamed, falling back onto the grass. She clung to Ryo, trembling in fear. What was going on?

 

Putting on his subarmor, Ryo blocked the next attack, growling angrily. "Who are you?!"

 

"Your worst enemy!" The man hacked at Ryo with his axe, only to cry out and fall back. Two hands appeared from the inside of the hat that Miaka wore around her neck, blasting the man back with a stab of power. He grunted and got up, fleeing.

 

Stunned, Ryo looked over at Miaka, then stared as the hat floated up. "Nande?!" he whispered before looking around suddenly. The hat floated up and the monk appeared once more.

 

Miaka blinked and shook her head. "Hey! It's that fox guy from before!"

 

"The monk? What the hell?" Ryo muttered before crying out as he was hit from behind by another assassin.

 

"Ryo!" Miaka reached out to him but the monk moved fast. He used his staff and thwaked one of the assassins. He looked at Miaka with a frown.

 

"You should be careful, Suzaku no Miko. Things you do have consequences."

 

"Consequences?" she asked and then cried out when she heard screams coming from Tamahome's house.

 

"Yadda...the guys...the kids..." Ryo grunted out as he rubbed his head when he stood. "Miaka! Stay here!" he ordered before heading off swiftly for the small village. Like that order was going to be heeded. Miaka ran after Ryo and screamed when they reached the house.

 

Everyone was tied up, hanging from the walls. The children were crying and Tamahome and Nuriko were struggling to get free. Struggling, the four other Troopers warned Ryo and Miaka away as another assassin appeared. Ryo snarled as he leapt to the attack. "Kisama!"

 

The assassin smirked, holding out his hand. One of the ribbons that held Nuriko tightened, strangling the Seishi. "Don't move or they all die before you can get near me, whelp."

 

Growling, Ryo relaxed slightly. "What do you want?"

 

"Why...the death of Suzaku no Miko, of course..."

 

They all looked over as Rajura appeared, laughing softly as he came in. "Rajura!" Seiji cried in shock as they struggled harder.

 

Miaka eeped from the doorway and the other assassin smirked. "We will let them all go on one condition: Suzaku no Miko let's us kill her." Miaka gasped, trembling in fright.

 

"Miaka no!" Tamahome growled, then cried out in pain when the ribbons tightened on his throat. The children all cried out in pain, being twisted by the ribbons.

 

"No, stop! Don't hurt them!" Miaka sobbed, swallowing. "You promise not to hurt them?"

 

"But of course," Rajura replied oily, chuckling as he crossed his arms over his armored chest.

 

"Don't believe him, Miaka-chan!" Shu snarled as he strained against his webbing, slowly breaking them.

 

"Be silent, bakayaro! You never could handle my web," Rajura laughed evilly.

 

Miaka swallowed and looked at them sadly. "Gomen nasai..." She stepped forward and bowed her head. If her death would keep them all safe...

 

The assassin smirked, drawing his blade.

 

"Yadda!" Ryo shouted, then grunted as Rajura tied him down with webbing. "Kisama!!" Rajura laughed as he watched Miaka approach, eyes glittering with malice.

 

Miaka stared back at Rajura, unafraid. "Swear to me on your dark soul that you'll let them go unharmed if I let you kill me."

 

Smirking as the Troopers shouted protests, Rajura inclined his head. "I swear on my Master, Arago."

 

"He's dead!!" Shu snarled out as he strained harder on his restraints, growling as Rajura laughed in amusement.

 

"Then do it, Masho," Miaka said, looking up at him unflinchingly.

 

"Perhaps another time, no da."

 

Miaka blinked, surprised to see the monk standing in front of her. "Mr. Fox?"

 

The monk sweat-dropped. She was too much sometimes. One of the assassins gave a cry and attacked and the monk threw a chi ball at him, sending him hurtling through a wall. Taking the distraction, Shu burst free along with Seiji and Touma and attacked, snarling in rage as they freed the kids and the others. Ryo instantly went after Rajura and the assassins with Shin, enraged at having been used. The monk moved with them, attacking at will. The material on his pants tore, revealing a red character on his knee.

 

Nuriko growled and grabbed one of the assailants, holding him down. "Now talk! How many of Kutou's agents are trying to kill Miaka!"

 

Rajura snarled and laughed as he tossed out his weapons, slicing the assassin's throat before disappearing. "Until next time Troopers..."

 

"Grrr!" Nuriko snarled and then looked down at the assassin. He gurgled, saying something about once they find Seiryuu no Miko all would be theirs before he died.

 

"Seiryuu no Miko?" Miaka whispered, going over to Ryo and clinging to him now that their enemies were gone. "Yui-chan!"

 

"Nani?" Ryo whispered as they came in, holding her.

 

"Yui! It must be Yui!" Miaka insisted. She then told them how she'd become Suzaku no Miko. "I bet it's the same thing! If their miko is a girl from another world, it has to be Yui!"

 

Going to the side so the Seishi couldn't hear them, the Troopers listened to Miaka before looking at each other. "All right then...Shu, Seiji...head for Kutou. The rest of us will stay here," Ryo murmured quietly, looking sternly at his girlfriend to make sure she minded him.

 

Miaka glared. "It's my fault she's here in the first place! Besides, none of you know the lay of the land or know where anything is! I have to go! It's my responsibility! She's here because of me!"

 

"And like you know where to go," Shu sneered, his eyes glinting with anger at her. "She got here because of us too, so we're taking responsibility."

 

"Besides, if there are Masho involved, we *have* to go," Seiji murmured quietly.

 

"Fine." Miaka crossed her arms and stomped away. They just didn't understand! She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her.

 

Ryo sighed and looked at the others. "Move...and keep in contact so we can find you," he hissed out before following his girlfriend.

 

"Did you have to be so mean, Shu?" Shin asked quietly as he and Seiji walked off towards the south.

 

Shu looked over, his face hard. "She doesn't get what we know, so I had to be mean. One of us had to be. If she hates me, fine, she hates me. I'll still love her like a sister," he replied just as quietly before heading off with Seiji.

 

Miaka walked into the forest, doing her best to keep silent and leave no trace of her path. She knew she sucked at it, but she had to try. She couldn't stand by and let others do what she had to do. The monk's words came back to her. She had to take responsibility for her own actions. There was nothing they could have done to keep Yui from getting drawn in, but she could have. She could have not had them go near that book, or she could have stayed in until the story was finished. But she didn't and now Yui was probably in danger because of her.

 

Ryo caught up with his girlfriend and grabbed her, holding her tight. "What are you doing, baka?" he whispered softly, burying his face in her shoulder.

 

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't care what Shu says. It's my fault Yui's here and I have to find her. You understand, don't you Ryo?"

 

"Iie...it's no one's fault but this stupid book's. But we're all here now, so we should *all* work together," Ryo replied quietly as he rubbed her stomach soothingly.

 

"But I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me," Miaka whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "I couldn't stand it if you or one of the others got hurt because of me."

 

"I know babe, but we can take care of yourself better than you. And we can sneak in better," Ryo whispered just as softly as he hugged her close.

 

Miaka looked up at him and frowned. "So are you saying that I'm useless and I can't take care of myself without one of you around? Is that it?"

 

"Iie. I'm saying that we can handle the enemy better. You don't know those Masho..." Ryo whispered as he gazed at her solemnly.

 

"I know enough about them. I wasn't totally clueless when you were fighting them," Miaka retorted with a huff.

 

"Knowing about them and fighting them are two different things, Miaka!" Ryo cried, exasperated. Why was she being so stubborn?!

 

"Why would I need to fight them? All I'm going to do is find Yui and when I find her, go home," Miaka retorted, turning her head away.

 

Sighing, Ryo let her go, angry and hurt that she was being so stubborn and questioning him and his decisions. "Fine. Go. I don't care," he said softly before turning and stalking off.

 

"I wish you could trust me just once, Ryo. Just once...it would be nice to be believed in," Miaka whispered sadly, watching him go. Pushing back her tears, she clenched her fists and ran into the forest and towards Kutou. Ryo turned around and swiftly followed her into the woods towards Kutou, sending the word to Shu and Seiji of the change in plans. They accepted the change easily and kept going.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 4/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Everyone is so stubborn xD Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

When Ryo, Shu, and Seiji didn't return, Tamahome went in search of Miaka. The monk, Chichiri, went along with him. After searching for them, they both came to the conclusion that all four had ditched them to head for Kutou. Determined, they raced after Miaka and the Troopers, trying to catch up to them and stop them.

 

Shin and Touma went into Tamahome's home and looked around. "Ne, Nuriko-san, where are Tamahome-san and Chichiri-san?" Shin asked politely as he put his hands behind his head.

 

"I think they went after your friends. They were gone a long time," Nuriko said quietly. He finished putting the children to bed and led the way out of the house to talk.

 

"Shimatta..." Touma hissed as they went outside. "Bakayaro! Why don't they let us handle this?!"

 

Shin pet Touma on the shoulder gently, smiling. "Daijoubu, Shu and Seiji will intercept them, I'm sure."

 

Nuriko frowned darkly. "May I remind you, as much as we value your help, this is not your affair or your world. We are not weaklings to be discounted or thrown aside. We may not be powerful by your comparison, but we will do what we must, with or without your aid and you are wrong to discount us."

 

Touma flushed at the reprimand as Shin looked at him darkly as well. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to make you guys sound weak. But the Masho are involved in this and they are worse than anything you've dealt with..." he whispered softly.

 

"Perhaps they are, and I will certainly defer to you when it comes to them. But you do not know this land, nor do you know Kutou. We do," Nuriko reminded them with a kind smile. "Perhaps we should work together instead of apart to deal with this, ne?"

 

"That's what we want as well. Forgive us. We're still teens under our destinies," Shin said with a smile as Touma looked away in embarrassment.

 

Nuriko winked at them and put an arm around each. "Not to worry! I'm not much older than you. Even Heika is only eighteen. Come, let's go find our comrades!"

 

"Only eighteen? Wow he seems older..." Touma muttered then blinked as he saw the faint flush on Shin's cheeks. What the hell?! Shaking it off, Touma shrugged. "Anyways, we should stay here, shouldn't we?"

 

"Tamahome's family should be okay. On second thought, we should go back to Eiyou. Heika-sama will want to know what's going on," Nuriko admitted with a sigh.

 

"Hai, it would be a good idea," Shin agreed after clearing his throat nervously, avoiding Touma's intense look as he flushed and looked away.

 

"Then shall we? Would you care to ride with me, Shin?" Nuriko asked, noticing the flushed face of the young Trooper with a grin.

 

"Uh, arigato..." Shin whispered as he looked down. Touma snickered, then yelped as he got elbowed for his 'efforts'.

 

"It's settled then." Nuriko went over to the stable and returned with two horses. He mounted one and held out his hand to the young red head. "Need help?"

 

"I can mount just fine..." Shin replied huffily as he mounted up, ignoring Touma's muffled snickers. Touma mounted up as well and started them off.

 

"Just checking." Nuriko grinned, turning the horse in the direction of the capital and led the way. Shin flushed as he held lightly to Nuriko's waist. Seiji had better not hear about this one. Nuriko shook his head at the two with a grin. Maybe he should give up on Hotohori. There was a very cute blond near the Kutou border that he found quite interesting. They arrived at the the palace in a flurry of concern and questions before they went before Hotohori. "Heika! We have news!" Nuriko called, opening the doors to the throne room. He blinked and flushed when two of the guards went sailing. "Gomen..."

 

Hotohori couldn't help but snicker. "It's all right, Nuriko. What news?" Shin and Touma snickered as they followed Nuriko, then knelt before the Emperor in deference. "No please. You don't have to do that, not when we're alone," Hotohori admonished them with a wave of his hand. "We are all friends after all, ne?"

 

"Not yet, but we can work on it for ya," Touma said easily with a grin as Shin looked up, blushing slightly before looking down.

 

"Besides...it's proper," Shin murmured.

 

"I've had proper all my life, Shin. It's nice to let go every now and then, so let go. Please?" Hotohori asked softly, looking at the young redhead with a soft smile.

 

Blushing even more and glaring at Touma as the blue haired Trooper snickered, Shin nodded and stood with Touma. "Gomen nasai, Hotohori-sama."

 

Hotohori sighed and shook his head. "One of these days, I'll get you to quit being so formal, Shin-san. Just you wait."

 

Nuriko snickered and sat back on a divan. "Shin, go ahead and tell him what happened."

 

Touma stifled his laughter as Shin blushed even more at being singled out by the Emperor. He watched as Shin fidgeted since the shy Trooper hated being in the spotlight for any reason. "K-Kutou has been sending assassins after Miaka-chan and now Seiji, Shu, Tamahome, Ryo, Miaka, and Chichiri are on their way to Kutou because of the threat of there being another Miko," Shin murmured swiftly, looking down.

 

"Miaka went too?" Hotohori groaned, covering his eyes. "Sometimes she just doesn't know when to stay out of harms’ way. At least the others are with her and will be able to protect her. Arigato for bringing me this news."

 

"Wild horses couldn't stop her when she gets an idea in her head," Touma commented with a grin as Shin mirrored the grin, his blush cooling as they talked.

 

"So I've noticed on occasion." Hotohori grinned. "Ah well, I am sure they know what they are doing." He did wish he could be there to help, but knew it was impossible.

 

"There is other news that is not as good," Shin murmured as he looked down. Touma nodded grimly as Shin continued. "Several of our own enemies seem to have teamed up with Kutou."

 

"No, that is not good news at all." Hotohori frowned darkly. "We can barely stand against Kutou as it is and if they have aid, we won't stand a chance."

 

"Hey...it's why we're here!" Touma reassured Hotohori with a grin and a wink as Shin smiled softly and nodded.

 

"I am glad of that." Hotohori smiled lightly. He looked over and sweat-dropped at the snoozing Nuriko. "Oh, well, let us find somewhere else to speak and leave Nuriko to his sleep."

 

"Eh, why don't you go talk with Shin? I'll take Nuriko to bed," Touma commented with a wave of his hand. He'd gone over and picked up the sleeping Seishi as a squeaking Shin had protested, then smiled over his shoulder as he left.

 

Slowly, Shin looked back up at Hotohori before looking away, blushing brightly. "Um..."

 

"Am I so frightening to you, Shin?" Hotohori asked with a grin. He was kind of cute when he blushed like that.

 

"Iie...just um...intimidating..." Shin mumbled as he looked down, toeing the ground. With the guys, it was easy to be with them. He knew what to say or act around them because of their link. But with Hotohori, that was a whole new ball game.

 

"Intimidating?" Hotohori shook his head and came to stand in front of Shin. He smiled, lifting the young Trooper's face up with his finger. "I shouldn't be. We are all friends, ne? Or I hope we are at least."

 

"Well, we don't know each other well yet, but I'm sure it won't take long..." Shin replied as he smiled slightly at Hotohori, trembling at the soft touch.

 

"I'm sure it won't either. Tell me about yourself, Shin," Hotohori prodded the young man gently with a smile.

 

Stepping back carefully, uncomfortably, Shin turned so they were walking towards the walkways. "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

 

"Whatever you wish to tell me," Hotohori said lightly with a soft smile. Better to start off that way and not put any pressure on Shin.

 

'Well that helps me not...' Shin thought in annoyance as he scowled, rubbing the back of his head as they walked along. "Well um, I'm obviously not from here..." he started lamely, grimacing at such a stupid comment. 'How come he has to ask me about me?!' he whined silently.

 

"Hai, I gathered that much. Tell me about your home," Hotohori prodded with a grin.

 

"Well I-I'm originally from a place called Hagi in Yamaguchi, but I moved to Tokyo for school and..." Shin looked down, eyes sad as he thought on all that had happened. "And our destiny..."

 

"Destiny is never an easy thing to bear," Hotohori admitted. He looked out past the railing and into the night. "I can understand how hard it is. My destiny has never been an easy thing to deal with either."

 

Swallowing hard, Shin watched Hotohori. "At least you can lead a semi-normal life," he murmured, not realizing how bitter he sounded as he looked out past towards the courtyard. He hated fighting, hated being what he was. He just wanted them all to be normal again.

 

"Oh really?" Hotohori arched an eyebrow in amusement. "You think being the Emperor is normal? Your world certainly is a strange place if that is normal."

 

"At least you don't have to worry about dying before your time..." Shin whispered quietly as he walked ahead. He knew he should have stayed away. This was only making what he held as petty and meaningless. He was destined to protect the world always. He hated it...hated fighting and what it brought them. He hated seeing the four men he loved hurt if he failed somehow and he hated himself for failing them.

 

Shaking his head, Hotohori looked up at the stars. "Shin? I can trust you, ne? Can I confide something to you that no one knows but myself?"

 

Blinking in surprise, Shin stopped and nodded. "You can trust me," he murmured, his kanji shining briefly on his forehead as he gazed up at Hotohori.

 

"No Emperor has lived past the age of twenty-five. When I was fifteen, I sought out a seer to find out if I would be the first. What she told me was this: if I followed the path of a Seishi, I would die before I turned twenty. If I ignored my destiny, then I would die sooner.”

 

Eyes wide, Shin stared up at Hotohori, shaken. He had that same feeling for himself and his friends. "Why would she say that?" he whispered softly, his hand clenching in his longing to touch Hotohori reassuringly, soothe away that trouble.

 

"Because I am one of the Suzaku Seishi," Hotohori said, pulling back the cuff of his shirt. A red mark could be seen on his neck, the kanji of a Suzaku Seishi. "I was born to guide and protect the Suzaku no Miko, yet I'm unable to do so because I am also the Emperor."

 

"That's not fair!" Shin cried angrily, then looked away sharply. "Gomen, it isn't my place to say anything..." he whispered softly, trembling. But it wasn't fair. He felt his heart sink, remembering the look in Hotohori's eyes as he had held Miaka before Ryo had reclaimed her as he came to a realization. 'He loves Miaka-chan...baka...'

 

Hotohori laughed, shaking his head. "Please Shin. We are friends, ne? You can say what you like. I agree, it isn't fair, but there isn't anything I can do about it." He sighed and shrugged. "When Miaka first came here, I thought myself in love with her. I'd grown up believing that the Suzaku no Miko would be someone I could look to, someone that would love me for who I am, not because I'm a Seishi or the emperor. But I don't think I feel that way anymore."

 

'What the hell?! Is he reading my mind?!' Shin wondered as he stared at Hotohori, bewildered before answering. "Ah, I see..." he replied guardedly before falling silent. What more could he say that would be one upped by this guy?! He squashed down his irrational irritation as he started walking again, needing to move.

 

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Shin. I've needed to get that out for awhile," Hotohori said with a sigh and looked out at the stars again. "It's been bothering me for awhile now."

 

"Iie, you didn't offend. I just don't know what to say," Shin replied quietly, neutrally. He didn't know how to be around the Emperor.

 

"Ah good." Hotohori sighed and sat down on a bench. "If my presence bothers you so much, Shin, you can go. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

Shrugging, Shin glanced over and smiled softly. "There are worse things to be uncomfortable with," he murmured before leaning against the railing, hands in his pockets.

 

"Ah. I'm sorry, you just seem to be uncomfortable around me," Hotohori said, though he hid his pain well. He'd never had any friends, mainly because of his status. Friends were a rare thing for him and he cherished them dearly.

 

"I'm like that with anyone new. You shoulda seen me with the guys, Yui-chan, and Miaka-chan when we first met," Shin explained with a small smile as he relaxed.

 

"Ah, I see. That's quite understandable." Hotohori smiled, relaxing a bit. He was always afraid that people would just want him around because he was the Emperor, not because he was Hotohori. "Well, ignore my paranoid self. If I do something stupid, feel free to smack me."

 

'In my dreams...' Shin thought as he glanced over at Hotohori, cheeks reddening in his embarrassment. "It's not a bad thing to be paranoid. Just bad when it's all you have and causes you to push others away...." he muttered as he looked down.

 

"I suppose so. You are far wiser than I, Shin." Hotohori smiled lightly. "Hmmm, how bored are you?"

 

"Not very..." Shin replied hastily, fearful that Hotohori would think his quietness was boredom.

 

"Oh." Hotohori looked crestfallen at that admission.

 

"Doushite?" Shin asked quietly, feeling his heart tug at the crestfallen look. He tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Did you want to do something?"

 

"Well, I was hoping you'd want to practice with me," Hotohori said with an unaccustomed shy smile. "I don't get many adversaries that will actually fight me in earnest."

 

Blinking in surprise, Shin tilted his head. He grinned then and nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun to have someone else to spar with," he replied warmly.

 

"Truly?" Hotohori's eye widened in excitement, but then narrowed suspiciously. "You won't go easy, will you?"

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Shin snorted. "Haven't yet," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you wish swords or staffs?"

 

"Swords, if you don't mind. I need to practice sorely on my swordsmanship." Hotohori grinned excitedly. He'd never had a real partner in swordplay before.

 

"Well, I'm not as good in that, but we can see," Shin commented as he winked playfully, getting excited now as well. "Lead the way!"

 

"This way!" Hotohori all but jumped to his feet and lead the way to the armory. They would need suitable weapons after all, before heading for the practice yard. Grinning at the excited Emperor, Shin walked swiftly alongside him, chuckling. This was going to be interesting. Once in the armory, Hotohori looked around for a couple practice swords. Finding a decent pair, he grinned back at Shin. "Why don't you pick a couple of staves as well. We'll get a good workout."

 

"Think you can keep up with a Samurai Trooper?" Shin asked challengingly as he grinned before grabbing a couple of staffs. He glanced at the armor, considering if he should put on his subyoroi.

 

Hotohori rolled is eyes heavenward. "Do you think you can keep up with a Suzaku Seishi?"

 

"Then it should be fun, ne?" Shin purred out as he winked at Hotohori before dashing past the Emperor towards the gardens, laughing.

 

"That it should," Hotohori said with a grin, watching his new friend run out. It was nice to have someone that understood. He was going to enjoy his time with Shin. Going to the gardens, Shin sighed as he looked around, smiling. The moon hung high above them, glistening as it colored the land around him. He pulled out his sphere and concentrated, dressing in his subyoroi. Once in the middle of the practice yard, Hotohori stripped down to his leggings. He made sure the tie that held his hair back was in place before removing his sword from its sheath and standing in the en garde position.

 

Shin looked over and stopped, staring as he blushed. He was really glad he was in his sub yoroi. He swallowed hard, his face flushed as he murmured, "Um...that's not very fair..."

 

"What isn't?" Hotohori asked, looking up at the blushing Shin. He couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Shin? And why are you wearing all that armor? We're only practicing. I'm not going to hurt you...much."

 

Regaining himself at the jibe, Shin grinned. He removed his subyoroi in a flash of light before taking off his shirts and shoes and socks. He tapped his foot on his practice sword before swinging it easily around him. "Ready?" he asked with a wink as he brought his sword up before him in an easy stance.

 

"Ready when you are." Hotohori smirked, pulling his sword up in front of him. He closed his eyes and then darted forward, swinging his sword. Dodging easily, Shin smacked the blade away with his own before flipping over Hotohori. He laughed softly as he swirled around, swinging his own blade at the Emperor. Hotohori's blade came up almost effortlessly, parrying Shin's blow. As he learned his opponent’s movements, Hotohori's own movements became more fluid and graceful. As they sparred, his own blows soon became more determined and more forceful, every swing a careful calculation.

 

Shin blocked and attacked effortlessly, grinning the entire time. This was just like sparring with the guys! A challenge and fun! But finally, he leapt over Hotohori and tapped him on the side. "I win."

 

"You think so? I think it is a draw." Hotohori smirked, pointing downward. Hotohori's sword point was pointed at a very...sensitive spot.

 

Grinning, Shin cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a hint?" he murmured seductively before pulling back. "Shall we start again?"

 

Hotohori just smirked and tossed back his hair. "Hai, let us start again. Only this time, let us be a bit more serious about this match."

 

"Take away all my fun..." Shin purred as he crouched down before leaping forward in a swift attack.

 

"But of course." Hotohori snickered, bringing his blade up to meet Shin's attack.

 

"Then show me what you truly got," Shin whispered as he fought with Hotohori for supremacy before ducking down and knocking the Emperor's legs out from under him. Hotohori cried out, but he quickly regained his footing. His eyes narrowed dangerously and the mark that was on his neck flared to life, pulsing in a deep red. He raised his sword and attacked, his Seishi power filling him and aiding in his ‘battle’.

 

Blocking and returning the attacks, Shin grinned, pleased. He loved having a good challenge. Their attack grew more fierce and swifter as they slashed, parried, and thrust until they deadlocked, swords locked together as they struggled to overpower the other. Almost nose to nose with Shin, Hotohori couldn't help but grin. "You truly are a worthy adversary, Shin. My thanks for not coddling me like others do. It appears we are evenly matched. How do you propose we break this stalemate?"

 

"First to blink?" Shin offered with a playful grin as he held their stalemate, winking. "Or the first to turn...away..." he purred out.

 

"First to blink is too easy. Turning away sounds good." Hotohori smirked, leaning in a bit closer for emphasis.

 

"First to turn away then..." Shin purred as he licked his lips slowly. He'd played this game before...

 

Having training as a ruler, Hotohori had learned to never turn away from anyone. He smirked, looking into Shin's eyes. He didn't have any intention of looking away, especially since if he did, Shin might take it as a rejection and he certainly didn't want that. Smirking back, Shin strengthened his push to over power the Emperor. He didn't want the other man to think little of him, but he also didn't want to outright defeat him. That's why he kept his yoroi power in check. But there was something about being so close to Hotohori that had his blood singing with more than the fight.

 

Pleased that Shin wasn't giving in so easily, Hotohori pushed back with just as much strength. He hadn't used his full power yet, though he certainly didn't want to. It was powerful to injure, even kill an adversary and he didn't want to harm Shin. This was getting very interesting indeed...

 

"Are you holding back?" Shin whispered knowingly as he grinned, pushing just a bit harder. He was fully enjoying himself, just like he would with the others. But that sometimes ended rather...passionately. Flushing with that sudden thought, Shin almost pulled back. But he didn't want to lose...

 

"I should ask the same of you," Hotohori replied with a smirk. He pushed back a bit harder against Shin, leaning in ever closer to the young Samurai Trooper.

 

"Like you, if I use my full power, it may be a bit...much..." Shin whispered huskily, feeling overwhelmed by the scent and nearness of Hotohori. Oh he wanted this one so much...

 

"Then don't complain," Hotohori whispered and then winked. He leaned a bit closer to the point where their lips were just inches from touching. Breath hitching, Shin stared at Hotohori wide-eyed. He couldn't...he wouldn't! With a gasp, he broke their hold and walked away, stopping a few feet away, shaking. Unconcerned about his win, Hotohori moved closer to Shin. He brought his hand up and tilted Shin's face around so he could see him. He looked into the young Trooper's eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly. Gasping and groaning at the same time, Shin leaned into the kiss, pressing them together. This was just what he had wanted! His sword clattered to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck, pulling them closer.

 

Pulling Shin closer, Hotohori deepened the kiss before finally pulling back. He smirked and winked conspiratorially. "My prize for winning our match." Panting softly, Shin stared up at Hotohori. He flushed then and pulled away swiftly. Just a prize...why wasn't he surprised? Feeling his heart clench, Shin went over and picked up his shirt before walking away. Frowning, Hotohori went over to his new friend, ignoring his shirt. He reached out and cupped his friend's face in his hands. "That was for our contest, this is for us." This kiss was more searing and filled with pent up passion and desire, heartfelt and filled with longing and loneliness. Stunned, Shin stood stock still, not returning the kiss as he stared up at Hotohori. He didn't know what to do...he was too confused.

 

After a moment when he realized Shin wasn't returning his kiss, Hotohori pulled away, flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to show so much of his emotions. He should have known better than to do that; he should have kept them locked away like he normally did. "I-I apologize if I offended." Hotohori turned away quickly before grabbing his own shirt and slipping into it. He kept his back to Shin, so the other wouldn't see how badly his hands were shaking in his sorrow and loneliness.

 

Touching his lips with shaking fingers, Shin watched Hotohori. He walked forward swiftly and pushed Hotohori up against a tree, kissing him hard. He let all of his bottled up feelings come out as he held Hotohori captive. Surprised, Hotohori closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. He wrapped his arms around Shin and returned the hard kiss, moaning softly in pleasure. Slowly, Shin nipped at Hotohori's lips, purring. "Next time, just say you want to kiss me before stating it is for the game..."

 

Hotohori snickered and purred right back. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see that pretty surprised look on your face."

 

"How about another look?" Shin growled out before he began suckling his way down, his gaze downright predatory now.

 

Groaning, Hotohori gasped, his head falling back slightly. "Aaah...I would love to, but not here. Perhaps somewhere a little more private?"

 

"Right...here..." Shin growled out as he knelt down, smirking up at the Emperor as he slowly unlaced the strained leggings. "Unless you have a problem with your advisors seeing you being deep throated by one of the strangers..." he purred out as he stroked the released cock slowly.

 

"They might have a problem with it, hai..." Hotohori moaned, his eyes wide. "But more than that, I don't want anyone to see you but me."

 

"No one will..." Shin whispered as his forehead glowed. The area glimmered softly around them before he set to work licking at the leaking member. Too wrapped up in the wonderful sensations filling him, Hotohori tangled his fingers in Shin's hair. He moaned, trying to thrust into Shin's mouth as pleasure filled him. Shin moved his mouth faster as he opened it wider, taking in the leaking member happily. He played his tongue over the throbbing cock as he picked up his rhythm, sucking hard. Crying out, Hotohori threw his head back, his fingers digging into Shin's hair. He whispered the young Trooper's name breathlessly, his body trembling in need. Moving faster, Shin moved a hand down to fondle the tightening balls there. He groaned around the leaking length, suckling harder as he moved. That was all it took and Hotohori cried out, arching slightly in his release. Closing his eyes, Shin swallowed everything offered, then licked the Emperor clean before guiding him down to his lap.

 

Panting heavily, Hotohori wrapped his arms around Shin and nuzzled his neck. "You, my friend, are very evil. I think I like it."

 

"Think, hmm? I'll have to work on it then," Shin purred out as he grinned. "Shall we go to your rooms?" he whispered huskily.

 

"Hai..." Hotohori said in a daze. He blinked and then blushed. "Gomen. I'm not used to this sort of thing..."

 

"Daijoubu..." Shin whispered as he touched his finger along Hotohori's face. "I shall enjoy teaching you," he murmured as he hugged Hotohori close. He stopped and blinked, looking inward as he searched for his friends. "I can't feel them..."

 

"Who? Your friends?" Hotohori asked, concerned now. "Hmmm...perhaps they are under a shield of some sort." That couldn't be good.

 

Shaken, Shin looked at Hotohori worriedly. "I hope they're all right..." he whispered softly, feeling suddenly very guilty. There he was, doing this, when his best friends might be in danger!

 

"I'm sure they will be. They're all very capable," Hotohori reassured his young friend. "I know how hard it is to stay behind when your friends and loved ones are in danger."

 

Nodding mutely, Shin helped Hotohori up. "We should return to the palace before we are looked for," he mumbled numbly, worriedly.

 

Hotohori sighed and nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do. "But later? Tonight?" He took Shin's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Shin gazed up at Hotohori, trembling. He wanted to, badly. But would it be all right? Slowly, he nodded. He would find a way. Smiling back at Shin, Hotohori squeezed the young Trooper's hand. If they didn't have each other, they didn't have anything.

 

Nodding, Shin slowly let go of Hotohori, not wanting it to end. He was afraid that if he did, he would wake up and find it a cruel dream. He went over and put on his shirt before grabbing their workout weapons. Taking the swords, Hotohori smiled at Shin before kissing him softly. He winked and then led the way back to the armory. Things had to get better, for all of them. Silently, solemnly, Shin followed Hotohori to the armory as he considered all that had happened. He noticed the advisors watching them, then swarming in, instantly berating the Emperor. He felt his heart clench as he received several glares before he left.

 

Hotohori ignored the advisors completely, placing the weapons away. Once Shin was gone, he turned to them and gave them a cold glare. "My private life is just that, private! What I do in my free time is my affair, not yours."

 

"Demo Heika! You must produce an heir and this...stranger...is not of Konon-koku!" one of the older advisors protested, making a face. "And...well he can't produce an heir for you!"

 

"I said ENOUGH!" Hotohori roared, turning to glare daggers on the one that spoke. "I know my duty without you telling me of it! I said that will do! Now go!"

 

"Hai, Heika," the advisors murmured in discontent as they bowed before skittering away. They grumbled between themselves, angered at the sincere disregard that their Emperor had to the state of things.

 

Once they were gone, Hotohori slumped to the floor, staring at nothing. He knew his duty...how dare they suggest otherwise? What was wrong with him wanting love, even if it was with another man? He knew he had to marry and produce an heir. He knew what he had to do, but why couldn't his duty and his heart be the same for once?

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 5/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Drama drama everywhere! Why we do it, we don’t care! Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Once they were gone, Hotohori slumped to the floor, staring at nothing. He knew his duty...how dare they suggest otherwise? What was wrong with him wanting love, even if it was with another man? He knew he had to marry and produce an heir. He knew what he had to do, but why couldn't his duty and his heart be the same for once?

 

A hand came down in front of the Emperor as Touma leaned in with a small smile. "Hey, don't listen to those buzzards. You just follow your heart," he said softly with a wink.

 

Looking up, Hotohori smiled lightly at Touma. He accepted the hand, coming to his feet. "It is easier said than done, Touma-san. They are right. I do need to produce an heir for the country."

 

"But not at the cost of your heart. I'm sure you'll find someone understanding," Touma commented as he smirked. He frowned lightly then. "I suggest you find Shin. I can sense he is distraught."

 

"I wonder why," Hotohori drawled sarcastically. He shook his head and thanked Touma before leaving the armory in a search of his friend. Touma grinned as he watched Hotohori leave before heading back to his room. Hopefully they would work it out and he hoped their friends were all right. Walking down the hallway, Hotohori noticed everyone kept out of his way, so as not to anger him further. He ignored them for the most part, heading for where he knew Shin would be, his suite of rooms. He knocked gently before sticking his head inside. "Shin?"

 

Shin sat near the large plush rug in front of the fire, curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs. He didn't look over or even acknowledge Hotohori as he stared at the waning flames. Walking into the room, Hotohori closed the door behind him. He went over to Shin and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Shin. It doesn't mean I'm going to listen to them, you must believe that." Shin didn't reply, not moving into the embrace as he sat staring into the flames. His face was wet with tears, though he had brushed them somewhat when he heard Hotohori's approach. "Shin, talk to me, please?" Hotohori begged, burying his face in Shin's back. "I'm sorry. I wish I were normal and we didn't have this to deal with. I'm sorry."

 

"S'not your fault," Shin murmured quietly as he stared into the fire. "It's for the best, no da. We shouldn't have done that anyways."

 

"You know something? I'm glad we did and I hope to share more experiences with you, Shin." Hotohori rested his chin on Shin's shoulder and sighed softly. "I'm not going to let them dictate my life or what I want." Shin didn't reply as he stared at the fire. His eyes grew sad suddenly as he curled in on himself somewhat. "I'm sorry, Shin." Hotohori sighed, looking into the fire with a deep sadness. "Maybe it would have been better for you if I hadn't admitted how I felt about you. At least then you wouldn't have this horrible sadness weighing you down."

 

Sighing, Shin shrugged. "I live with sorrow every day since I took this up," he murmured as he brought out his yoroi orb, which pulsed gently before them. "Why should any hope of a love life be different?"

 

Hotohori shook his head, though he reached out to touch the small orb. It was astonishing. "We all do what we must. And who said you can't have a love life?! I certainly don't intend to give you up."

 

Shin closed his fist over the orb and pulled away slowly. "Don't give me up, but as friends," he murmured quietly, his heart aching. Hotohori swallowed, pulling back even as Shin did. He turned his head away, clenching his fist. Friends...was that all they were to be then? Was he never to know the warm touch of a loved one?

 

Shin shivered as he hugged himself, feeling immensely cold. He should leave...should move...something...but he couldn't. He just felt like he had died inside. He closed his eyes, feeling fresh tears slip down his face. He would never be brave enough to ever take up what he wanted.

 

Not caring, Hotohori reached out and cupped Shin's face in his hands. He kissed his friend hard and passionately before pulling back. "I don't give a rat’s ass what they want or think I should have or shouldn't have. I want you, Shin and no one else. And if I have to fight them tooth and nail every inch of the way to keep you, I will."

 

Stunned, Shin stared at the suddenly ineloquent Emperor. "Demo..." he trailed off, shaken.

 

"No buts, I mean it. I don't care. I've done everything for my country and people. I will marry, if it is needed. But for now, I will have what I want," Hotohori said fiercely. Leaning back, Shin stared at Hotohori, speechless. This was so different a person than he had come to know. He didn't know if he liked it or not...

 

Hotohori stared back and then looked down. Why couldn't he ever have anything for himself? He sighed, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry if my words offended you, Shin. I'm not like my Kutou counterpart, where everything is about his pleasure. I've sacrificed and given up so much for my country and I'll gladly do it. I just would like something for myself just once."

 

'And why not?' Shin thought to himself, frowning angrily as he thought on his own life. 'Everything gets taken away. Why does this have to be?' His hand clenched into a fist as he uncurled swiftly, pushing Hotohori to the ground and laying out on him in one smooth move. He looked down at him, his soft green eyes gentle, yet fierce in their fire as he braced himself above Hotohori. "Seize what you can in life..." he whispered softly.

 

"Hai, for it may be lost or taken away," Hotohori whispered softly, cupping Shin's cheek tenderly. "It doesn't matter how long we have together, only that we don't throw this opportunity away."

 

"Do you know truly what you ask?" Shin whispered huskily as he leaned in closer, pressing close to Hotohori, his eyes smoldering with held in lust and desire. "If we go ahead with anything, I will want all of you. I won't stop. I can't."

 

"Probably not but I don't care. Show me everything, Shin," Hotohori whispered back softly. "Show me what I've missed all my life."

 

A beautiful smile split Shin's face as he beamed down at Hotohori. "That I will...and more..." he whispered before leaning in for a deep kiss. Moaning, Hotohori leaned into Shin, letting his friend teach him all that he would. Shin began removing their clothes slowly as his tongue and mouth worked Hotohori's, showing him how much pleasure could be found in just kissing. He moved down slowly, playing his tongue over every salty inch of the Emperor, moaning at the delicious taste. Hotohori groaned, his head falling back in pleasure. His long brown hair fell behind him and he reached out for Shin, marveling at the wonderful sensations that were filling him at Shin's delicious touch.

 

Shin ran his tongue along Hotohori's cock slowly, tasting him as he had before. But he didn't focus on it as he did earlier. Instead, he pushed Hotohori's legs up and out, running his tongue down to the puckered entrance hidden there.

 

Hotohori cried out, surprised at the touch. He bit his lip, closing his eyes, a soft moan escaping him. It was strange, but also good.

 

Grinning, Shin looked up at Hotohori and winked. "You will enjoy this...believe me..." he purred out before he ran his tongue over the puckered entrance again and then pressed his tongue in slowly.

 

"Ah!" Hotohori shouted, arching at the sudden sensation. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He bit his lip, moaning softly, his fingers tangling in Shin's hair. Gently, Shin pushed Hotohori's legs farther apart, opening the other man to him as his tongue delved deeper inside. He wiggled his tongue, tasting the Emperor greedily as he ate him. Hotohori cried out, arching slightly at the touch. He moaned plaintively, his fingers tangling into Shin's hair. The sensations were almost overwhelming in their intensity. Leaning back, Shin pressed a finger gently at the wetted entrance, looking up at the need-filled man above him. He lapped gently at the leaking member as he pushed in until a knuckle was in.

 

Crying out, Hotohori bit his lip, trying not to scream. Whatever Shin was doing to him was incredible. Never in his life had he felt anything like this and he found he wanted more, not less of it. Smiling softly, Shin pressed finger deeper, then glanced around as he licked slowly at the leaking cock. He searched for an oil vial, something to ease his way. Hotohori whimpered, wondering what it was Shin was looking for. Freeing his mouth, Shin gazed up at Hotohori. "Do you have any oil?" he whispered softly as he stilled his finger before wiggling it, brushing it against the edge of the bump he felt there.

 

Hotohori cried out, his back arching in pleasure. He tried to concentrate on Shin's question but it was very difficult. "Over...over there..." He pointed to the nearby table, biting his lip to stifle the scream that wanted to come out. Grinning, Shin shifted up and reached for the table drawer, searching for a bit before pulling out the vial. He smirked as he brought it down, then removed his finger before oiling his fingers, making sure Hotohori was watching. "What are you going to do?" Hotohori asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

 

"I am going to be deflowering you very soon," Shin replied huskily as he shifted close again and pressed an oiled finger to the puckered entrance of his soon to be lover. He grinned and winked up at Hotohori. "And I must stretch you," he added before pushing the finger in slowly.

 

"Ah!" Hotohori cried out, arching at the sudden invasion. He whimpered, but bit his bottom lip to still his cries. It was the oddest sensation, though not entirely unpleasant.

 

"Relax. It'll pass, believe me," Shin murmured as he wiggled the finger around, slowly thrusting it inside in a small mimicry of what was to come.

 

"Oh...." Hotohori moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. It had just suddenly begun and did it feel wonderful. He mewed softly, arching into Shin's hand needily. Moaning softly at the sensuous beauty before him as Hotohori gave into his need, Shin pushed in a second and then a third finger, stretching the Emperor. He cupped his own straining arousal, unbuttoning his jeans to relieve the pressure. Biting his lip, Hotohori let his head fall back in pleasure. He moaned softly, spreading his legs wantonly, needing more, though he didn't know what that more was. Groaning at the sight before him, Shin removed his fingers and, with fumbling fingers, worked his own clothes off. He couldn't wait any longer!

 

Moaning at the loss, Hotohori watched his soon to be lover and stilled Shin's hands. He leaned in, kissing him hotly, his hands replacing Shin's in removing his new lover's pants. Shin groaned as he was finally freed and leaned into the kiss. He stood, kicking aside his pants and underwear before sitting swiftly to kiss Hotohori while oiling his hand. Wanting to help, Hotohori took the oil and lathered his own hand up. He had a feeling he knew what Shin was about to do. He smirked before taking Shin's aching arousal into his hand, stroking it. Falling forward, but bracing himself around his lover, Shin shuddered visibly. "Fuck..." he whispered hoarsely as he thrust into Hotohori's hand.

 

"Am I doing it wrong, koishii?" Hotohori purred, stroking his soon to be lover slowly and sensuously.

 

"God no!" Shin hissed out huskily as his hips flexed before he placed a hand on Hotohori's. "Yamette or it will be over faster than I want..." he whispered.

 

"Or I," Hotohori said, pulling his hand back reluctantly. He kissed his love softly, sensuously. "Show me what else there is, love."

 

"It might hurt, but just relax..." Shin whispered as he panted while moving one of Hotohori's legs over his shoulder. He gently nudged his member at Hotohori's entrance before pushing in slowly. Biting his lip on a cry, Hotohori nodded. Shin was right. It did hurt. But he tried to calm himself, remembering that it hurt for a woman as well. He'd been taught how to calm a female, so he used the same principle here and let himself relax. Leaning in as he continued in, Shin whispered soothingly. "Shh...calm...relax around me...it gets better..." He stroked Hotohori's flagging member as he finally came to the hilt, using the coaxing strokes to calm himself.

 

"Hai..." Hotohori whispered, his eyes closed. He let himself relax, leaning into Shin's hand. The pain had begun to leave him and he felt strange.

 

"Feeling better?" Shin whispered as he felt Hotohori relax a bit around him. He ran his finger along the head, digging into the slit with his finger as he rocked his hips a bit.

 

"Hai..." Hotohori moaned, panting softly. His fingers dug into the sheets on either side of him, a deep moan of pleasure escaping him. It was incredible. He'd never felt anything like this before.

 

"This is nothing..." Shin purred out as he began to thrust gently into Hotohori, bracing himself above his lover as he moved.

 

"Ah!" Hotohori arched, crying out in unexpected pleasure. He hadn't expected that! He moaned, his head falling to the side, his fingers Leaning in as he began moving harder, Shin ran his mouth along the exposed neck, nipping here and there as he panted softly. Moaning incoherently, Hotohori arched against his lover, clinging to him tightly. He moaned softly, shivering in Shin's arms. Pleasure was all he knew and he couldn't think of anything else but the wonderful man above him.

 

Shin held Hotohori close as he moved harder. "Gods, you feel so good..." he groaned out as he thrust faster, using his stomach to caress his lover's cock as they moved.

 

"Ah!" Hotohori cried out, shaking his head, his hair flying around them in his pleasure. It was too much. He couldn't hold on. With a cry, he felt his release take him and he whimpered softly, his vision clouded with ecstasy. Groaning quietly, Shin thrust swiftly before coming hard, filling his lover with his seed. He cried out as he was slammed with pleasure, his body arching. Hotohori whimpered, burying his face in Shin's neck. It was a struggle to catch hims breath, but when he did he smiled. Shin relaxed, falling against his lover as his shudders left him weak and sated. He nuzzled Hotohori's neck, purring softly. Sighing softly, Hotohori nuzzled back, content. No matter what happened in the future, he would always treasure this time."

 

"Feeling good?" Shin whispered as he turned them to their sides. He smiled quietly as he brushed his hand over Hotohori's face tenderly, his eyes softly.

 

"Hmmm, hai, you?" Hotohori purred, nuzzling into his lover's hand. He was feeling more than just good. More like, he was feeling complete and whole.

 

"Whole..." Shin murmured unexpectedly as his eyes fluttered satedly. He realized what he'd said and looked at Hotohori in fear.

 

"Me too," Hotohori admitted with a smile. "Are you a mind reader, koishii? I feel the same way."

 

"Koishii...I like that..." Shin murmured tenderly, skipping the other question. He ran his fingers along Hotohori's side, caressing him.

 

"I thought you might," Hotohori purred, nuzzling close to his lover. "Promise you won't go away, Shin?"

 

"Promise," Shin replied softly, automatically without thinking. He didn't need to think about it. It was no longer a question.

 

"I'm glad of that." Hotohori smiled and then yawned. He grinned. "Maybe we should go to bed. The floor isn't all that comfortable, even with the wonderful company."

 

"You'd be surprised..." Shin mumbled softly before grinning. He sat up slowly and removed himself from Hotohori before standing and stretching. Moaning at the loss, Hotohori took a few minutes to finally get up. He was a bit weak and wobbly, but he felt good. "You'll be sore in the morning," Shin commented as he slipped his arms around Hotohori's waist, steadying his lover as he smiled.

 

"I figured that out almost immediately," Hotohori groaned, but smiled at his lover.

 

"Yak yak," Shin shot back with a chuckle before helping Hotohori on the bed. (which included much rolling and pinning of the Emperor)

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 6/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: So, smut done...on with the show! Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Seiji and Shu ran along the branches as they headed south, sensing where the Mashos and Yui were. They finally arrived to what looked to be a border patrol station and jumped over the wall swiftly into the trees. They stopped though as they sensed Ryo closing in and then-

 

"Shimatta..." Shu cursed as his fist clenched tightly.

 

"That girl doesn't listen worth shit," Seiji muttered just as annoyed.

 

Miaka crossed the border between Kutou and Konan, looking around. Where could Yui be? At the palace maybe? Had they found her yet?

 

"Stop! You need a passport to cross!"

 

Miaka blinked and stopped in her tracks, a guard blocking her way. "Eh?!"

 

Shu and Seiji growled, but then stopped as they saw Ryo. Fine, let *him* fix it...

 

Ryo sauntered over and smirked at his girlfriend. "Baka...trying to go across without clearance again? These nice gentlemen don't need this," he said with a wink at the guards before his kanji flashed, freezing them in their spots. Looking at each other with grins, Shu and Seiji shook their heads in amusement.

 

Miaka growled and glared at Ryo. "I told you I was going to look for Yui..."

 

"What is this?" She stopped, surprised as she turned around. A tall man on a horse rode up to them, arching an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

 

"Sir...we can't move..." one guard groaned while trying to move but to no avail.

 

"Hm...interesting," the blond man on the horse said, waving his hand and the barrier disappeared. Ryo's eyebrow flew up in shock along with the two hidden Troopers at this act. That was impossible! But Ryo hid it well as he glanced calculatingly at the mounted shogun. Who was this guy and did he mean trouble?

 

"Such a weak barrier," the shogun remarked with a smirk. "Who are you girl? You are not from around here."

 

"Uhm..." Miaka frowned, then blinked. If he was from Kutou, he would know if they had Yui or not.

 

"You wear strange clothing, as from another world..." the shogun mused and then arched an eyebrow when she nodded and stepped forward.

 

"I am! I'm Seiryuu no Miko!" It was the only way Miaka could think of to get to the palace and see if Yui was there.

 

The blond smirked. "Well then, Seiryuu no Miko, it is good that I have finally found you."

 

Ryo growled inwardly before stalking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. "We're on a journey, so if you don't mind, we'll be heading off now," he commented pleasantly.

 

"I don't think so." The blond shogun raised his hand and a squad of soldiers surrounded them. "I think, Seiryuu no Miko, that you and your servant will come with me to the palace." Miaka swallowed, looking over at Ryo. Did they really have a choice? They couldn't fight all these men and she still had to find Yui!

 

Locking eyes with his girlfriend, Ryo sighed inwardly. /Shimatta. Shu! Seiji! Follow us!/ he ordered as he nodded agreement with the shogun. Shu and Seiji silently followed them into the capital of Kutou, worried sick now for Yui. They just hoped she was safe. Miaka held Ryo's hand, following after the blond shogun. They headed for the castle on top of the hill and it was obvious that was their destination. It had to be Kutou's palace and she found herself incredibly nervous.

 

Miaka wasn't the only nervous one, but Ryo didn't show it. And it was for different reasons. He could sense the Masho nearby and getting closer and it made his skin crawl. He saw flashes of Seiji and Shu briefly from the corner of his eye as they made their way to the palace near them, but they remained hidden to everyone else. It wasn't long before they entered the palace and the shogun escorted them to the throne room. He waited for their cue to go into the chamber where the Emperor awaited. He watched the two out of the corner of his eye and he smirked.

 

Ryo looked around, trying to sense where the Masho were. But he just couldn't seem to focus on them, which frustrated him more than anything. But he didn't let it show and instead focused ahead as they went inside. Oh he hoped Yui was safe. Miaka made a face once they entered, seeing the Emperor on the throne. He was so ugly! Not at all like Hotohori!

 

"Greetings, my lord. We have found Seiryuu no Miko at long last," the shogun intoned, bowing before his lord.

 

"Truly? It is a joyous day! Now Konan and that brat Emperor will fall before us at long last!" The Emperor of Kutou laughed. "You have done well, Nakago."

 

Nakago smiled and bowed once more. "Your Majesty is too kind. But I do have one more surprise." He waved his hand and one of the curtains moved. A young girl stepped out and came forward.

 

"Yui..." Miaka whispered, seeing her friend standing there, looking frightened and uncertain.

 

"Yui-chan!" Ryo whispered, stunned and overjoyed at seeing Yui looking safe and sound, though obviously frightened. He dashed forward, hugging her tightly. "Yui...you're safe..."

 

"Ryo?" Yui whispered and then sobbed when Miaka flung herself at them. "Miaka? Is it really you?"

 

"It is! Oh Yui-chan! I was so worried!" Miaka sobbed, hugging her best friend tightly.

 

"Daijoubu?" Ryo whispered as he held them both, rubbing her back gently. "Shu has missed you so much."

 

"He...has?" Yui whispered and then for some reason, turned away.

 

"Yui?" Miaka asked, concerned. She touched her friend's shoulder gently.

 

Yui shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, truly! It's so good to see you all again!"

 

"We should leave..." Ryo whispered urgently as he cupped their faces. "They're nearby."

 

The Emperor arched an eyebrow at the two girls dressed alike. "Two Seiryuu no Mikos?"

 

Nakago bent down and picked up at scroll that had fallen out of Miaka's purse when she'd rushed over to Yui. He opened it and smirked. "Rather, Suzaku no Miko it would seem. This is Konan's summoning scroll."

 

"Ooops..." Miaka looked at Ryo in a panic. They were in trouble now!

 

"Shimatta! Move!" Ryo hissed as he grabbed their hands and dashed through the gathered guards, smacking a couple out of the way. He led them through the halls, avoiding the guards when suddenly black lightening shot out, hitting him from the girls with a cry.

 

Anubis laughed as he appeared, grinning wickedly as he saw them. "Now now, Ryo...where are you going?" he asked smoothly as he stepped forward. Groaning, Ryo struggled to sit up, pain rocketing through him.

 

"Ryo!" Miaka cried out to him, but stopped when Yui shook her head.

 

"Come on, this way! Ryo can take care of himself! We'll just be in the way." Yui pulled her friend along and away from the two fighting. "Besides, I want to show you something."

 

Ryo faced Anubis, growling lowly as he stood up. Anubis chuckled softly as he brandished his sword before attacking. Ryo swiftly put on his subyoroi and leapt into battle, hoping that the girls were safe.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu ran swiftly, sensing Miaka and Yui. He'd left Seiji to battle with the suddenly appeared Rajura in order to find Ryo and the other two. But then they had separated, so his main concern was Miaka and Yui. "Miaka-chan! Yui-chan!" he called, then barreled to a stop as he nearly ran into them. He gave a glad cry and hugged them both in relief. "Yokatta! You're safe!"

 

"Shu! Sugoi!" Miaka hugged him back tightly.

 

"Shu?" Yui looked up at him, startled. She hadn't expected to see him. She touched his face tenderly before abruptly pulling away.

 

"Yui? What's wrong?" Shu asked softly, hurt that she had pulled away. He hugged her close, holding her. "I was so worried. I-I didn't know what to do..." he whispered softly as he held her, not letting her go.

 

Yui flinched at his touch and pulled away. She smiled at him sadly. "Gomen nasai, Shu. I'm just really tired. It's been a long ordeal."

 

Nodding in understanding even as he tried to squash his disappointment, Shu held her hand. "We need to find Seiji," he murmured as he glanced over at Miaka as well.

 

Miaka nodded. "Oh! And Ryo! He was fighting Anubis when we escaped!"

 

"Kuso!" Shu swore as he looked back to where Ryo had been. Making a decision, he turned to them. "Find someplace and hide! We'll find you! I'm going to help them out," he ordered softly before hugging them both tightly. "And be careful. I don't what I'd do or what the others would do if you were hurt," he whispered tenderly to them both before running off.

 

Yui nodded and grabbed Miaka's hand and pulled her along. It wasn't long before they ran into Tamahome. After conferring briefly, they agreed to hide in small room while the guards ran around, trying to find them. Yui excused herself from them after Miaka had sobbed that she'd lost the Suzaku summoning scroll. Yui offered to go get it and before they could protest, she was gone. Once Yui was gone, Tamahome reached out and cupped Miaka's cheek. "You came back.

 

"Hai..." Miaka pulled back from him, turning her head away. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. I can't."

 

"It's because of him, isn't it? Because of Ryo." Tamahome couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Ryo had exactly what he'd longed for from her.

 

"Tamahome, I'm sorry, truly. I can't." She turned away from him, but then gasped when he pulled her back to him and kissed her.

 

Yui had returned with the scroll, happy. They would all return to Konan and she could be with Shu now. She was certain he would understand. A glad cry was on her lips but she stopped when she saw what was in the next room. Tamahome and Miaka were kissing. She moved away, her heart filled with turmoil. Nakago had been right after all...

 

What Yui didn't see was Miaka slapping Tamahome across the cheek and glaring at him. "I choose my own heart, Tamahome. Don't ever do that again unless I ask it."

 

He sighed and nodded and then frowned. "Yui?"

 

"Hai!" Yui stepped into the room, not having heard their exchange. "I have it! Let's go!"

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu met up with Ryo and they thrashed Anubis before meeting up with Seiji and Rajura, where the two Masho teamed up against them. They battled up to a large building that caught their attention, the feeling of immense power emanating from it. Ryo looked around, frowning, then cocked an eyebrow. "Chichiri-san...come on out..." he murmured quietly as he, Seiji, and Shu sat, for some odd reason, safely near the temple. They stood up and smiled happily as they saw Yui, Miaka, and Tamahome heading for them.

 

Chichiri popped out, looking like a duplicate Nakago, only in super deformed mode. He grinned and waved. "No da!"

 

Miaka grinned and waved back. "Wai! We're all together again!"

 

"Hai...though...can you all come with me for a moment? I want to show you something interesting," Yui said softly, almost timidly.

 

"Hai, Yui. We have time," Shu said warmly as he put his arm around her waist and held her close.

 

"We shouldn't waste too much time," Seiji warned as they followed her.

 

Yui smiled at Seiji. "It won't take long, I promise." She led the way down a corridor, to a pair of double doors. On the doors was an image of a dragon. "Miaka, this way."

 

"Uh...okay." Miaka blinked, looking back at their friends before following her inside. It was dark and she fell back, screaming. Something large loomed over her.

 

"Miaka-chan! Yui-chan!" The three Troopers ran forward and into the shrine, but looked back as Tamahome and Chichiri ran into a force field. "Nani?" Ryo whispered, shocked.

 

"This is the shrine of Seiryuu, none of Suzaku can enter," Yui said by way of explanation. She smiled at Miaka, turning around her thoughtfully. Miaka blinked, trembling. For some reason she couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb.

 

Looking at the others, Yui turned her head. "Nakago."

 

"At your service, Yui-sama." Nakago appeared, smirking. He raised his hand, knowing the signal would be heard by the other Masho, alerting them to come and hold the Troopers.

 

The three Troopers cried out as they were pinned unexpectedly by Shuten, Anubis, and Naaza while Rajura appeared next to Nakago, smirking nastily. Shu looked at Yui pleading. "Nande, Yui! Why are you doing this?!" he demanded as they struggled to break free.

 

"Why? You ask why? Why don't you tell them, Miaka," Yui growled.

 

Miaka fell to her knees in pain, gasping for breath. She cried out, Yui's hand in her hair, pulling painfully. "Why don't you tell them how you only came back here for him? You only came back for Tamahome, not me! You're such a slut! Don't you have enough? Don't you have all of their love already? It's never enough for you is it?"

 

"Yui, that's not true! I came back for you, no one else!" Miaka defended herself, crying out when Yui shoved her to the ground.

 

Yui glared hatefully at her once best friend. "I'll never forgive you, Miaka. I cried out for you to come help me but you never did." She pulled her sleeve away, revealing a scar on her wrist. "As long as I still have this scar, I will NEVER forgive you!"

 

"Yui, mou yamette..." Shu pleaded as he strained to get free, tears in his eyes. "What happened, Yui!? Onegai! Tell us...tell me!" he begged, ignoring the mocking chuckles from the Masho.

 

"Pathetic Troopers. Why did you come in the book as well? Was it to get Seiryuu no Miko?" Rajura asked quietly, chuckling evilly.

 

"Seiryuu no Miko?" Seiji whispered as they all looked at Yui, stunned.

 

"Hai, I am Seiryuu no Miko," Yui declared proudly, lifting her chin. "When I came here I was alone and I called out for help but no one came. I called for you Miaka." She bent down and pulled on Miaka's hair, making her friend cry out in pain. "But you were too interested in your boyfriend to hear my cries. I called out for you, Shu, but you were probably too concerned with your stomach to hear me." She turned angry eyes onto Shu and then turned to Nakago. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nakago is the only one that cared. He saved me when those men attacked me He saved me when I tried to...never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

 

Tears dripped down Shu's clenched jaw as they stared in disbelief at her. He gave a cry, struggling harder. "Yadda, Yui!! That's not true at all!! We didn't have our uniforms on to hear you!! We came here as soon as we could!!" he cried desperately, struggling to break free.

 

"Silence Trooper! Your lies will not help you this time!" Rajura spat as Naaza swiftly hit Shu on the back of the head. Shu gasped and fell unconscious, earning cries of concern from Seiji and Ryo.

 

"Shu!"

 

"Shu! Daijoubu!"

 

Yui took a step forward but stopped when Nakago placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come, Yui-sama. Let us leave these to the Masho."

 

"No!" Yui looked over at the entrance to the shrine, surprised. Tamahome strained against the barrier, using all of his strength to finally break through.

 

"Hayaku, no da!" Chichiri opened a portal, beckoning to all of them to get through quickly. He held up a barrier, hoping it would hold off the Masho long enough for the others to get away.

 

Seiji scooped up the fallen Shu and ran towards the portal. Ryo followed, but gathered Miaka to him. He looked over as the Masho watched them, then focused on Yui. "Onegai, Yui-chan, come with us!" he whispered pleadingly, tears in his eyes. Yui made as if to go, but stopped when Nakago placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then moved closer to him, ignoring Ryo's offered hand. "Yui..." Ryo whispered in agony before gathering Miaka to him. "We'll come back for you, Yui, I promise!" he cried before leading the way into the portal with Tamahome and Chichiri.

 

Once they were gone, Yui turned and left the chamber, ignoring the tears that fell from her face.

The Masho saw her leave and sighed in annoyance. Rajura cocked an eyebrow as his yoroi melted away, then glanced at Nakago. "What do you think?"

 

"She'll do as she's told," Nakago said, looking out at the door they would have to replace. "Tamhome now...he is an interesting one. He bears watching."

 

"And other things," Naaza said nastily, smirking as the other three chuckled before parting to go their own ways.

 

Rajura placed a hand on Nakago's arm. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked softly.

 

Nakago smirked. "They think they've won so far, but they haven't. We will send assassins to Konan to wreak havoc and then they will be given an ultimatum. We will then see how things go from there."

 

"What ultimatum?" Rajura purred out with a smirk as he ran his hand up Nakago's arm.

 

"You shall see," Nakago replied with a shrug. "Never go without a plan, my friend. That is the downfall of the Emperor. He does not anticipate every possible contingency."

 

"And yet you keep me in the dark. Your most trusted listener..." Rajura countered sassily as he sauntered away, winking over his shoulder.

 

"It's more fun that way. I enjoy basking in your admiration of me." Nakago smirked, winking back before following him.

 

Snorting, Rajura leaned against a pillar, crossing his arms over his chest as his subyoroi vanished, leaving him in a dark gray and maroon yukata. "Is that so? My my, where did this ego emerge from?" he asked softly, smirking.

 

"Oh it's always been there. You just haven't ever seen it," Nakago retorted with a smirk.

 

"Ah yes, you tend to go all slavish with me," Rajura purred out before sauntering past the pillar. "Come with me like a good little boy," he teased, knowing how to rile up the blond quite easily. Nakago narrowed his eyes angrily, but followed. It was true and he knew it. he didn't like to be the one in charge in sex. Rajura smirked knowingly as he slowly led the way to a new room. He enjoyed changing rooms to see how far he could push his lover. While he delighted in taking charge, he wanted to see if Nakago would learn to truly be himself around him. What he saw in the blond's eyes when he was free in his bliss made Rajura hungry for it to be so all the time.

 

Thinking back on the first time they'd slept together a week after the Masho's appearance in this strange place, Rajura shivered in anticipation. He went into a small room and sat up on the counter, waiting for Nakago. Nakago followed after Rajura, though at a sedate pace. He made sure no one was around before joining Rajura in the room. He didn't care to have anyone nearby that could hear them, after all. Lounging back on his hands, Rajura crossed his ankles before him as he waited for Nakago. He hoped the shogun would hurry it up...battle always made him in need of vigorous release.

 

Closing the door of his chambers behind him after entering, Nakago narrowed his eyes at his new lover. "Comfortable are we?"

 

"Mmm indeed. And rather bored. Took you long enough," Rajura purred out as he watched Nakago in amusement, his blue eye glinting slightly. "Come here and remove your armor," he ordered softly.

 

"I come and go when I please, not at your command," Nakago retorted, though he did do as Rajura told him, and took off his armor.

 

"Is that so?" Rajura murmured as his eye half lidded while he watched his lover. "Come here," he ordered softly again. Following Rajura's orders, Nakago came over and knelt next to his lover. “No no...you know where you belong," Rajura murmured softly as he caressed his fingers through Nakago's golden hair. Nodding, Nakago took his place back down near Rajura's leg. He smirked up at his lover, his fingers trailing up his thighs. Smirking back, Rajura licked his lips slowly and nodded. "Take your time this time, Nakago..." he whispered huskily as he spread his legs slowly and leaned back on his hands.

 

Arching an eyebrow upwards, Nakago rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He smirked, pushing his lover's legs apart to nibble on Rajura's leg. He'd tease him first, just to get back at him for being so impatient. Laughing quietly at the tease, Rajura watched Nakago go at his work. He did indeed enjoy being with the shogun.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 7/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Yui-chan's crazy, isn't she!? Just kidding. Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Miaka yawned and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around and saw that they were in Mt. Taikyoku once more. She looked around and smiled when she saw Ryo was nearby. Near her, she could see that Tamahome was in another bed, wrapped up in sheets. Had he been injured too?

 

Ryo came back over from where he had been staring out the window and sat down next to her, holding her close. "I'm so glad you're awake finally..." he whispered quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "The shock must have gotten to you..."

 

"Ryo..." Miaka whispered and then flung herself into his arms, clinging to him tightly. She was hoping that it had all been a dream and that they'd be home and all of this would be gone.

 

"Gomen ne, Miaka. Gomen," Ryo murmured as he rubbed her back gently, closing his eyes at her pain and his failure. They had failed to get Yui and now she was trapped in Kutou with the Masho and that shogun.

 

"It's not your fault," Miaka whispered, hugging him tightly. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with Yui-chan!"

 

"I do too. Shu is heartbroken. He hasn't moved from his bed since we got here," Ryo whispered shakily, nearly in tears at his friend's pain. "I think he realized just how much she means to him."

 

"Oh no..." Miaka whispered, clasping her hands to her chest. "Poor Shu! It wasn't his fault though. I so wish I knew why she was so angry. What happened to her while she was here?"

 

"I don't know, Miaka. I wish I did," Ryo replied quietly, sorrowfully as he glanced away. His eyes landed on Tamahome and he felt himself go blank. He didn't know what to make of the Seishi.

 

"He hurt himself, trying to break that barrier to get to us," Miaka said quietly after noticing where Ryo's gaze fell. Truthfully, she knew he'd done it to save her, but also knew he wouldn't have just stopped at her.

 

Frowning slightly, Ryo looked down at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked quietly as he hugged her tightly.

 

"I don't know," Miaka admitted with a sigh, looking up at him. "He knows how I feel about you yet he did it anyway. Why?"

 

"If I knew that, I'd be the mind reader of the group," Ryo replied with a smirk, though he too was troubled. He sighed and glanced away. 'What if Tamahome just can't get over her? Do I step back if her feelings prove otherwise?' he wondered, frowning.

 

"You mean you're not a mind reader? Could have fooled me," Miaka teased, snuggling close to him. She kissed away his frown, smiling softly.

 

"Wench," Ryo growled with a smirk before kissing her. He laid her out on the bed, kissing her in relief that she was safe. She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

 

"You know, you two COULD get a room and save those of us that are unattached the agony," Tamahome's voice floated over from the other side of the room where he lay.

 

Looking over in surprise, Ryo rolled his eyes. "We *are* in a room and if you don't like it, then do something about it," he replied tartly before kissing his way down Miaka's neck in retort.

 

"Hn." Tamahome turned his gaze away from them, trying not to let his sorrow overwhelm him.

 

"Ryo, stop." Miaka frowned, glaring at him. Couldn't he see that what he was doing was hurting Tamahome? He didn't have to like her Seishi, but she did expect him to be polite and not thoughtless.

 

"He can come over here and stop me if it hurts him so much. But if it doesn't, then it isn't my problem," Ryo murmured quietly before sighing and sitting back. He stood and walked over to the window, resuming his observation of the outside.

 

"Ryo." Miaka sighed, exasperated. She loved him dearly but he was trying her patience. "Where are we anyway?"

 

"Mt. Taikyoku from the look of it," Tamahome remarked, ignoring Ryo.

 

Snorting, Ryo glared over at Tamahome's back. "Got something up your ass or do you want something pushed up there to relax that attitude?" he snapped out nastily.

 

Tamahome turned a hateful glare onto Ryo. "I don't know what your problem is, asshole. Honestly, I don't see what Miaka sees in someone like you. The Seiryuu have a better attitude than you do! So lay off and stay out of other people's business why don't you? You're not wanted or needed here."

 

"Will you two stop it already? There's enough testosterone running around without the both of you making asses of yourselves! We have more important things to deal with! Like...Yui-chan," Miaka shouted before trailing off, bowing her head as she thought of her friend.

 

Feeling apologetic to Miaka, Ryo went to her and held her close. "We'll get her back, Miaka. I promise," he whispered tenderly as he rubbed her back. "And we'll fix things..."

 

"I hope so..." Miaka whispered softly.

 

"Ah, it's good to see that you're awake finally," Taiitsukun drawled, coming into the room. Tamahome eeped and hid underneath the covers.

 

Eyebrow twitching, Ryo stared at Taiitsukun. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

 

"Her name is Taiitsukun, Ryo...and where did your manners go?" Seiji commented as he came in, frowning at Ryo darkly.

 

"Uncouth whelp aren't you?" Taiitsukun snorted, striding in. She waved her hand and Miaka and Tamahome were instantly dressed. "We have things to discuss, Suzaku no Miko."

 

"What things?" Miaka asked, surprised to find herself in her school uniform again.

 

"Seiryuu no Miko and the gathering of your Seishi," Taiitsukun returned with a shrug.

 

"Why don't you answer how we got here first before we listen?" Ryo insinuated stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the old lady. Seiji rolled his eyes and sighed quietly as he sat down next to Tamahome, smiling at him slightly, reassuringly. Tamahome smiled briefly, but turned to look at the Creator.

 

Taiitsukun couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Impudent brat. But since it is relevant..." She motioned to them and departed the room. Miaka blinked and then hurriedly got out of bed to follow.

 

Seiji sighed and stood up, then met up with Ryo. "Shu's really in bad shape. We need to talk to him," he murmured as they followed Taiitsukun.

 

"Where's Chichiri?" Ryo asked softly as he looked around casually.

 

"Here, no da!" Chichiri waved to them at the entrance to the room they'd been led to. It was huge and there was a giant mirror in the center.

 

Taiitsukun swept in, taking a seat near the mirror. "The others should be here soon. Nyan Nyan went to fetch them."

 

"Who's Nyan Nyan?" Ryo asked with a frown as they stopped before the large mirror.

 

"Nyan Nyan!!" Several little girls came out from the hallway, followed by Shu, and bounced around them, giggling. "Heal heal! Mend mend!"

 

Taiitsukun rolled her eyes and glared at the little girls. "Now that we are all here, I shall start from the beginning. Miaka, you are the Suzaku no Miko. it is your duty to summon Suzaku by gathering all seven of the Suzaku Seishi. The rest of you came through a portal to balance out the unexpected presence of the Masho. None of you should be here, save for Miaka and Yui. Your presence disturbs the delicate balance of our world and you are here to counter the Masho and restore that balance."

 

"But how were the Masho brought in even?!" Ryo demanded angrily, insulted with the insinuations. He calmed as Seiji placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

 

"What about Yui? What happened to her?" Shu asked miserably.

 

"I do not know, Ryo no Rekka. That is for you to find out," Taiitsukun replied, unfazed by his anger. She turned her attention to Shu and her expression became filled with sorrow. "Yui is to be Seiryuu no Miko. That is her destiny, just as Miaka's is to be Suzaku no Miko."

 

"But...but...that means I have to fight her! I don't want to fight her!" Miaka sobbed, wringing her hands.

 

Taiitsukun sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry, Miaka. But that is yours and Yui's fate. As to what happened to her." She waved her hand and the mirror flickered to life. "Gaze upon the mirror and it will tell you what you wish to know." Shu trembled, but remained firm as they looked up at the mirror waiting for the scene to begin. Seiji and Ryo moved to his side, feeling as though something terrible was going to be revealed.

 

The mirror shimmered and then an image of Yui appeared. She was dressed in her school uniform and in a bad part of town in the Kutou capital. It was obvious that it was a less than nice place for a young girl to be in alone. She called out to Miaka and Shu and the others, searching for her friends. It was obvious she was very scared and lonely. She stumbled upon a group of men and backed up when they leered and approached her. She ran but was unable to get away. They grabbed her and she started screaming.

 

"Mou yamete!!" Miaka screamed, closing her eyes and trembling uncontrollably. The vision on the mirror disappeared, turning black.

 

Shu slowly sank to the ground, jaw tight as he stared at nothing. "She...she..."

 

"That's why," Ryo whispered, shaken and as grim as Shu and Seiji. They hadn't helped her. They hadn't rescued her.

 

"We failed her," Seiji whispered softly.

 

"Yui-chan!" Miaka sobbed, hugging herself tightly as she sobbed. Her friend had gone through all that. No wonder she hated Miaka now. Bowing her head, she fought back her tears. She turned around and faced them, resolution in her eyes. "I'll do it. I'll find the other Seishi and I'll summon Suzaku and I'll get Yui-chan back!!"

 

Ryo smiled grimly as he hugged her tightly. "Hai, we will," he murmured gently.

 

Shu got up and rushed from the room, ignoring Seiji's calls for him as he left. "Shu!" Miaka called after him and ran after him. Tamahome sighed and bowed his head. So much tragedy, when would it ever end?

 

Ryo looked up at Taiitsukun, eyes sorrowful. "Will you take us back to Konan-koku?"

 

"Hai, I will," Taiitsukun nodded, her eyes gazing back towards where Miaka and Shu had disappeared.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu ran towards the balcony and stopped, trembling as he gripped the banister. He'd failed her so much! How could he call himself a Trooper if he couldn't have even protected her?! Following Shu, Miaka found him on one of the balconies. She gazed at him sadly and walked over to him. Standing next to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "She...I...oh god, I failed her!" Shu cried in desperation, shaking as he leaned into her.

 

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault, Shu. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Miaka whimpered, hugging him close. "You and the others had your job to do. I shouldn't have taken my uniform off, then I would have heard her. I’m sorry."

 

"We took off our uniforms as well!" Shu snapped angrily, then hugged her tightly. "Gomen nasai. Gomen. It's not your fault..." he whispered.

 

"Nor is it yours," Miaka said firmly, cupping his face in her hands. "We'll get her back, Shu. I swear it. I'll use one of my wishes to get her back and make her okay if I have to, but we will get her back!" Nodding, Shu held her close. Yui's screams would forever haunt him as well as the stab of his betrayal. He had failed her...none could say it differently. Miaka hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "The best thing we can do for Yui-chan is to get her back, ne?"

 

Nodding firmly, Shu sat back and sighed, wiping his face. "We should go," he murmured grimly.

 

"Okay." Miaka stood up and held out her hand to him. Taking it, Shu stood as well and hugged her again before leading the way to the guys. Miaka smiled up at him softly. Holding his hand in hers, she let herself be led back to the others. They joined up with the others, Shu bravely putting on a smiling face as they prepared to return to Konan. Seiji suggested softly that they teleport them over to the palace, using the other two as beacons. Taiitsukun nodded her approval. Anything that she didn't have to do herself, she was more than willing to go along with.

 

"Uhm...sure." Miaka smiled while wrapping her arm around Ryo's arm and grinning up at him.

 

"Don't worry. It's safe. Everyone together?" Ryo looked around, making sure the two Seishi were with them before linking hands with Seiji and Shu. With a flash, they were gone, returning to the palace.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 8/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Drama, drama, drama...Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Hotohori was holding court as usual when a red light appeared, making the advisors scatter with surprised cries. As usual, Miaka stumbled and nearly crashed into Hotohori. "Oh, ohayo, Hotohori!"

 

Ryo kept his hold on Miaka and smiled as they landed safely. "Oi, we're back!"

 

"Gee ya think?" Touma commented sarcastically as he came over, grinning. Shin grinned as well from his spot near Hotohori and Nuriko. Their grins slipped as they felt Shu's sorrow and locked eyes with the other two, finding out what had happened. Seiji's eyes subtly looked around for Nuriko and he smiled gently as he saw the purple-haired Seishi.

 

"We're all here! Well, sort of," Miaka admitted with a sigh, smiling over at Shu. "But now we just need to find the other Seishi! Once we summon Suzaku, everything will be fine!" Hotohori sighed and smiled at her. She was always so optimistic, though he wondered if she wasn't putting on a facade for everyone like she was wont to do. He was surprised at the look on Tamahome's face. His friend seemed despondent for some reason. Wasn't he glad that she was back?

 

"Why don't we go rest up so we can get going tomorrow?" Seiji suggested softly as he observed the tensions. Shin went over and wrapped his arm around Shu, murmuring softly to him and earning a small nod.

 

"Hai, I think that is a wise decision," Chichiri remarked, surveying the tension in the room and not liking it at all. Tamahome nodded and then left the throne room abruptly, causing Miaka to look after him in concern. Shin led Shu out, smiling over at Hotohori as they left. Ryo led Miaka out while Seiji met up with Touma and they headed out as well, talking quietly. Hotohori smiled back before going back to the advisors.

 

Miaka sighed, looking back at the others. She smiled over at Nuriko, who winked at her from where he sat on a nearby rail. "Everything work out?"

 

Ryo smiled in greeting at Nuriko as well, nodding. "Hai...how were things?"

 

"Not bad," Nuriko said with a shrug. He looked over at Ryo with a raised eyebrow. "You really should do something about Tamahome, you know."

 

Frowning, Ryo hugged Miaka closer. "Why?" he asked quietly, neutrally.

 

"Because if you don't, he'll die," Nuriko retorted. "You saw him earlier. He's given up. He may not mean anything to you, but he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt."

 

Frowning even more, Ryo looked down at Miaka. How was he supposed to help someone who was, in essence, his rival? He sighed and closed his eyes, then nodded. "Fine fine...I'll try," he muttered.

 

"Good," Nuriko said, jumping down and winked at Miaka. He took her hand and drew her along. "Come on! We have some stuff to do, Miss Miko!"

 

"Ack!" Miaka swiped at Nuriko but giggled. She was glad Nuriko was stepping in to help out. She wasn't sure what she could have done for Tamahome, he would have just denied everything to her.

 

Sighing in resignation, Ryo set off to find Tamahome. He stretched out his senses as he walked along, sensing the Seishi. The figure of Tamahome could be seen near one of the ponds. He sat on a rock, idly throwing rocks out into the water. He watched them skip across the surface silently, not really paying attention to anything around him. Going over the bridge, Ryo sighed as he saw Tamahome. He knew in his heart that, if Miaka had chosen differently, he'd probably be the one there right now. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued on his way. He stopped near the pool. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

 

Starting, Tamahome turned to look behind him and saw Ryo. He frowned, but turned back around. "Suit yourself."

 

"Arigato," Ryo murmured as he sat down on a boulder near Tamahome. He glanced out and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said at Mt. Taikyoku. Momentary lapse of non-testosterone sensitivity," he muttered, flushing as he realized just how mean he had sounded.

 

"Ah. So I take it you're not usually such an insensitive jerk. That's good to know." Tamahome refrained from rolling his eyes, but only barely.

 

Sighing as he bit his tongue on a retort, Ryo propped his chin on his fist. Great. Tamahome was being sarcastic now. 'Now what am I supposed to do? Shag him?' he wondered in annoyance.

 

"What do you want, Ryo? You're not gloating, so I know it isn't for that. Who made you come here?" Tamahome demanded.

 

Growling inwardly, Ryo held himself from smacking Tamahome. "Nuriko brought it up, but he made a valid point. Besides, I..." He glanced away. "I don't want to hurt Miaka anymore."

 

"Oh I see. You don't want to hurt Miaka anymore. How, may I ask, are you hurting her? She's the one that's in love with you, if I remember correctly," Tamahome remarked bitterly, looking away.

 

"Then you don't understand her at all," Ryo replied softly as he glanced over at Tamahome. "She cares about you and if someone she cares about is hurting, then she is hurting."

 

Sighing, Tamahome looked down into the water. "No, I know that. I thought to get away and not hurt her. I know my presence hurts her, confuses her and I don't want to make trouble between you two."

 

"Have faith in love. We'd have worked it out," Ryo replied wryly as he leaned back on his hands. He studied Tamahome and said suddenly, "How did you meet her?"

 

"She and Yui were being attacked by some slave traders," Tamahome remarked, grinning when he thought of it. "I saved them and asked for money and they actually believed me."

 

"Ah...then what happened?" Ryo asked, actually curious.

 

"I left them and the next time I saw them, Miaka was alone and looking for Yui in the capital." Tamahome snickered and shook her head. "The little fink blackmailed me into helping her even."

 

"Sounds like her. That's how we went on our first date," Ryo commented with a grin. "And then?"

 

"She blackmailed you, huh?" Tamahome shook his head. "Well she called me a slave trader and I had to help her to get her to shut up. Then of course she just HAD to go up to the Emperor's carriage and demand a jewel. I thought we were dead for sure..."

 

Laughing, Ryo shook his head. "Luckily, Miaka had had Yui to pull her back from following us...but she would have come with us, Nasuti, and Jun," he said with a fond smile, his eyes gentle. "What did she do next?"

 

"We ran for it and eventually got thrown into the dungeon," Tamahome remarked and then snickered. Beaming proudly, he pulled out the three sticks of gum he still had. "She gave me these too! I tried to sell them but the stubborn onna followed me and Nuriko to the bazaar."

 

Eye twitching, Ryo bit his lip on his laughter. "You are excited about some gum?" he asked, struggling to not laugh.

 

"Well sure! It turns you into a demon!" Tamahome held the pieces of gum tightly. "I'll sell them and I should make enough money to help my family for a long time."

 

Smiling softly, Ryo placed his hand on Tamahome's over the gum. "Your family loves you deeply and you them. Such a thing is rather rare," he murmured quietly before taking off his watch. "Here...sell this too. I hope it brings you luck. It's real silver too."

 

Stunned, Tamahome could only stare at the watch and then up at Ryo. "Why?" He couldn't fathom why Ryo would want to help him. Didn't he hate him for his feelings about Miaka?

 

Glancing away, Ryo smiled sadly. "I lost my family when I was little. And now the guys are my family. They, Miaka, and Yui-chan taught me about being a family, so I know how important it is to you to protect them," he murmured quietly. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled sweetly at Tamahome. "And, despite what you think, I don't hate you...just get jealous," he stated with a flirty wink.

 

"Jealous huh? What for?" Tamahome smiled but then turned away. "She's obviously already made her choice."

 

Gently, Ryo placed his hand on Tamahome's shoulder. "Just because she chose me doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She trusts you as she trusts us. That is something that is very hard to earn with all of us. We have a destiny that could have us dying at any minute, so love is given when it is proven," he stated quietly.

 

"True, though that doesn't help my heart much. Ah well. I am glad that she has someone that cares for her," Tamahome said, ignoring the pounding in his heart that told him he was a fool.

 

"She has a lot of people who care for her, including you. I don't begrudge her knowing that love, for it can help her just as much as mine," Ryo stated and smiled softly, realizing that he did indeed believe that.

 

"Uhhuh." Tamahome shrugged and then grinned. "Ah well. You should probably get back to her." He didn't mention the fact that he didn't really believe Ryo. Miaka had already chosen and he knew it.

 

"Eh, walk with me," Ryo said with a grin as he stood and winked at Tamahome. "We can talk." Blinking up at Ryo, Tamahome shrugged. He stood up fluidly, dusting himself off and nodded to Ryo to lead the way. Walking next to Tamahome as he placed his hands behind his head, Ryo whistled before asking, "So what did you feel when she left?"

 

"Nothing at first," Tamahome admitted with a shrug. "Happiness that she wouldn't be sick anymore."

 

Stopping, Ryo faced him, tilting his face as he asked, "And then it hurt?"

 

Tamahome nodded, looking away. "It was like a part of me had died when she left. Nuriko even found me eating a plate once. After that, I couldn't stay here any longer and went off to find work."

 

Not understanding why, Ryo reached forward and brought Tamahome's face up to look at his own. "Never be ashamed, never hide from it, and never deny it," he said softly, his eyes soft.

 

Looking back, Tamahome shrugged and gave a fake smile. "It doesn't matter though, does it? When Suzaku is summoned, you and she will go back to your world where you belong and I'll remain here. Better to forget about her now rather than later when it will hurt worse."

 

"Too late, I think..." Ryo murmured knowingly before sighing softly. He wrapped an arm around Tamahome's shoulders and started them off again. "So how old are your siblings?"

 

Noting the change in topic, Tamahome gladly took it. They talked about his family all the way to his chambers. At the door, he turned and smiled tentatively at Ryo. "Arigato, Ryo-san. You've given me much to think over."

 

Smiling as he studied Tamahome, Ryo followed his instincts once more. "Here's something else to think on," he murmured before leaning in and brushing his lips over Tamahome's in a gentle kiss. He turned and smiled before heading into his chambers he was sharing with Miaka.

 

"Nani?" Tamahome whispered after the kiss was done. His eyes wide, he lifted his hand to his lips and shook his head. What the hell was that? Shaking his head, he stepped into his quarters and shut the door, pondering on all that had happened.

 

Ryo smiled as he walked in, then sweat-dropped as he saw Miaka. "Miaka-chan..." he groaned as he went over.

 

"Oro?" Miaka blinked, her mouth stuffed full of food as she sat on the bed. Her bag was opened on the bed next to her and everything was spilled out on the covers.

 

Going over to her as his eyebrow twitched, Ryo smacked her on the back, causing her to cough out the lot. "What are you doing?" he asked in exasperation.

 

"Hey!" Miaka protested, pouting. "I'm eating, what does it look like I'm doing?! I'm hungry!"

 

Grabbing a donut, Ryo began to feed her as he grinned while sitting on the bed. "Then eat slower, baka..." he murmured lovingly.

 

Still pouting, she munched on the donut he gave her. "Ryo-chan is so mean..." she batted her eyes at him, looking cute and innocent.

 

"Ryo-chan is making sure you don't choke so he can kiss you senseless later," Ryo replied with a smirk as he handed her some more food in moderation.

 

Miaka purred and put aside the food before she tackled him to the bed. "You can kiss me senseless right now if you'd like." Laughing, Ryo rolled them so he was on top and proceeded to follow her instructions. He kissed her deeply as he ran his hand down her side slowly before his mouth slipped down her chin and neck. Purring, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Biting her lip, she moaned softly, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. Gently, Ryo ran his fingers up along Miaka's side under her shirt, slowly exposing her skin. He suckled on her neck as he cupped her breasts and thumbed her cloth covered nipples in slow circles. Moaning, Miaka arched against him, giving a soft cry. She shivered under his hands, running her fingers through his hair.

 

Moving down as he pushed her shirt up, Ryo tongued her chest between her breasts, suckling softly there. He just couldn't get enough of her. She purred and then gave an eep, pushing Ryo off her and blushing furiously. Hotohori arched an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "Forgive me for intruding, the door was open. Miaka, Ryo, we must discuss something. In my study, if you will."

 

Ryo groaned as he buried his face in the mattress. "Must we now?!" he demanded, then growled as he heard Shin snicker.

 

"Hai, now, Ryo! It's important!" Shin countered with a laugh, winking as a flustered Ryo glared at him.

 

"Very," Hotohori remarked, an amused look on his face.

 

"Hai, hai! Ryo, off!" Miaka commanded, blushing furiously. They were never going to hear the end of this!

 

Spanking her lightly before rolling up, Ryo glared at his snickering friend. "What *is* it, Hotohori...sama," he belatedly added the '-sama', flushing in embarrassment as he waved his hand.

 

Hotohori shook his head, but then grew serious. "We have a problem on the western border that we need to discuss."

 

"What's wron-" Ryo stopped as he stiffened along with Shin as they stared around them.

 

"Miaka!!"

 

Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri ran into the room, just as a pair of dark figures materialized within Miaka's chambers. "Who are you?!" Ryo demanded as the other Troopers ran in as well, surrounding the intruders.

 

"Messengers from Kutou-koku," the one said with a smirk. They eyed Tamahome and Shu and their grins grew wider. "We have a message from the Shogun of Kutou and Seiryuu no Miko."

 

"Yui?! What is it?!" Shu demanded as he took a menacing step towards them, stopped only by Seiji. Ryo glanced over at Tamahome in worry as he placed himself a bit more between Miaka and the 'messengers'.

 

"What is it you want?" Hotohori retorted, taking a step forward. If they dared to harm Miaka...

 

"Down, weak emperor of Konan," one of them sneered, and then turned to Tamahome. "It is Seiryuu no Miko's wish that Tamahome and the one known as Shu return with us to Kutou. Per our Shogan's orders, should you refuse, all of the villages on the western border will be attacked, with no survivors."

 

"No!" Tamahome took a step forward, growing. His family lived on that border!

 

"You rat bastards..." Ryo snarled as he and the others crouched, readying to attack.

 

"Matte!" Shu stared stonily at the invaders as his friends stared at him. "I'll go. I'll not be responsible for innocent people's deaths," he murmured.

 

"Shu..." Seiji whispered, stunned.

 

"A wise decision. Seishi?" the other remarked, a smirk on his face. They were so easy to manipulate...

 

Tamahome growled, clenching his fist at his side. "I will go."

 

"Tamahome! You can't! The summoning!" Nuriko took his sleeve, shaking his head.

 

"We don't have all the Seishi for that, Nuriko," Tamahome replied softly and then turned to Miaka. "Find the others, Miaka. When you have, we'll come home."

 

"And don't think that we'll be lax," Shu growled out, his eyes flashing angrily. "Hurt one hair on a child's head or on any of our friends..." He grinned nastily, his face darkening with warning. "And you'll wish you hadn't."

 

"Shu...don't..." Shin whispered in fear.

 

"I have to see her, Shin! I have to see her and find...find out!" Shu cried, clenching his hand tightly. He glanced at Tamahome. "Let's go, Tamahome." Tamahome nodded. He looked back at Miaka, and then Ryo. Shaking his head, he walked over to the two intruders and nodded to Shu.

 

Miaka bit her lip and stood next to Ryo. "We'll find them and bring you home, Tamahome, Shu! I promise!"

 

"You have our word," Ryo whispered as they watched them leave. /Onegai, Tamahome...come back to us soon.../ he sent silently as he held Miaka close. He watched as they left silently with the intruders, the soldiers allowing them to leave.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 9/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: And what’s up with Ryo and Tamahome?! >3 Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Tamahome stumbled a bit once they reappeared. How these assassins were able to move so quickly, he didn't know. He recognized the Kutou Palace and frowned. It sure hadn't taken them long to get to Kutou. Shu looked around warily, then growled as he stiffened when soft nasty chuckling floated out. Rajura slowly stepped from the shadows, bowing to them mockingly. "Welcome to Kutou-koku," he purred.

 

"Rajura," Shu growled out.

 

"It is good to see that you took up our offer," Nakago remarked dryly.

 

Tamahome growled, his fists clenched at his sides. "Only for Yui, Nakago."

 

"Tamahome! Shu!" Yui cried, running in and embracing both of them. "I'm so glad you came!"

 

"Yui!" Shu whispered hoarsely as he hugged her tightly to him, glaring up at Rajura as the Masho snickered.

 

"How sweet. I think I am going to gag now," Naaza stated as he came in from the shadows, sneering.

 

"Naaza! Behave yourself!" Yui scolded angrily, turning to give them a glare. She sniffed imperiously and then took Tamahome and Shu's hands in her own. "I'll see about your rooms."

 

"Yes of course, Yui-sama. Whatever you wish," Nakago purred, bowing politely to hide the malice in his eyes.

 

Tamahome narrowed his eyes, but nodded to Shu and let himself be led away. Shu growled a warning as the two Masho chuckled evilly while they left. He followed Yui with Tamahome, his eyes focusing on Yui like a hungry man on a piece of bread. He squeezed Yui's hand, trying to convey all of his feelings in that one touch. He just wanted to hold her and take away all of her pain. Yui smiled at him, but it was clear her smile did not reach her eyes. She stopped at a room and motioned to them. "Tamahome, here is your room. And right across is yours, Shu. I hope you like them. I arranged them myself."

 

"They look great, Yui!" Shu replied half heartedly, not looking in really as he kept his gaze on her. He glanced at Tamahome and smiled slightly. "We'll talk later," he murmured. Tamahome nodded, looking at the two before going into his room and shutting the door. Yui fidgeted, looking down at the floor. For some reason she couldn't meet his eyes. Watching her, Shu gently tugged her into the room and shut the door. "Yui, onegai we need to talk," he whispered pleadingly.

 

"About what? Isn't the room to your liking?" Yui asked, still refusing to look at him. She walked over to a table and rearranged the flowers there, her back to him.

 

Shu watched her before going over and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He buried his face in her neck. "I missed you so much. Why did you stay?" he whispered hoarsely.

 

"Why would I go?" Yui replied, trying not to stiffen at his closeness. "Nakago took care of me and saved me when I needed it. He's the closest thing I have to a friend since Miaka betrayed me."

 

"She never betrayed you!" Shu whispered hoarsely as he turned her around. "*I* didn't betray you..." he whispered faintly. "We searched for you and couldn't find you anywhere and then Miaka figured out you were here! We couldn't move fast enough then!"

 

Yui sighed and shook her head, touching his face tenderly. "Poor naive Shu. Don't you realize she came back only to be with Tamahome? She doesn't care about you, about me, or Ryo. But perhaps you are right..." She looked away and sighed, shaking her head. "I'll tell you truthfully Shu, I didn't want to go because I knew that if I did, I would become like I always am around her: just a piece of baggage. This is my turn to do something, to be important."

 

"And what about the rest of us?" Shu asked softly as he pulled her around, making her look at him. "Do you know how upset we were? Forget upset...we were crying! We failed *our* Yui-chan and now she doesn't want us!"

 

She shook her head. "I was angry before. I didn't mean the words I said, Shu. I'm not mad at you. I know, of all people, you would have come for me and only me. But you know, they aren't so bad, the Masho. I've gotten to know them while they're here and they aren't that much different from you and me."

 

"The hell they aren't!! They are sadistic killers, Yui!!" Shu snarled as he stomped away, pacing angrily as he gestured wildly. "We *fought* them, Yui!! They tried to kill us multiple times!!" he cried as he turned to face her.

 

"Because they were ordered to! Arago isn't here, Shu!" Yui retorted with equal anger. "How do you know that they weren't under some spell Arago had them under? You don't! They've taken care of me, just as Nakago did! They can't be all horrible if they did that!"

 

"And why would they if they are under a 'spell'?" Shu asked sarcastically, growling. He pointed out the door. "You saw how they 'greeted' us! That's them being 'nice'!! I-I don't want you around them!!"

 

Yui glared at him stonily. "YOU can't stop me. I'm not the hostage here, you are, Shu. They do what I tell them to do and they listen to me. How else would you greet someone that was your enemy? Once you get to know them for who they really are, you'll change your mind."

 

Stung, Shu turned away. "Yui, I guess things really did change you..." he murmured softly, sadly as he went over and laid out on the bed, his back to her.

 

She turned her head away and wrapped her arms around herself. "You didn't really think that things would be the same as they were before did you? I'm not the same person I was, Shu. I can't be. Too much has happened to me..."

 

"Yea. I said the same thing to my parents when I went home after dying to protect this world," Shu replied quietly as he curled up. "But I never thought I'd ever lose your trust..." He glanced over his shoulder at her, his face hard yet bleak. "Your love."

 

Looking up, Yui went over and sat on the edge of the bed. She touched his face tenderly, hesitantly. "I never said you did, Shu. Why do you think I asked them to bring you here?"

 

"I don't know anymore, Yui," Shu replied as he turned towards her. He wanted to gather her close, hold her, and take away all of the terrible things that had happened to her. "Do you think I've changed with all that happened to me?"

 

"You're a little different, but that's to be expected," Yui admitted with a sigh. Impulsively, she climbed into bed next to him and leaned into him, feeling safe. Even if she couldn't stand to be around many men, she knew no matter what happened, Shu wouldn't hurt her. She had thought he had betrayed her like Miaka, but she knew his duty and knew there would have been nothing he could do. Miaka didn't have that same excuse.

 

Automatically, Shu wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him like he used to when they'd have free time and they would talk. He blinked back some tears as memories came to him. "I just wish for everything to be better..." he whispered softly, not realizing he'd spoken.

 

"I know you do. Maybe it will, in time," Yui admitted with a sigh. "Shu? Promise me something? Promise you won't leave me again..."

 

"Never. I won't ever abandon you again," Shu whispered fiercely before hugging her to him, tucking her close.

 

"Good. No matter what happens, right?" Yui whispered, snuggling against him tightly.

 

"No matter what..." Shu whispered softly, closing his heart away on what he knew would happen. He had duties, but Yui was more important. He had to help her, no matter what.

 

"I'm glad..." She sighed and looked up at him. Swallowing her nervousness back, she leaned up and kissed him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Shu."

 

Eyes shining with deep caring, Shu cupped her face tenderly before kissing her softly. "Just never forget I...that I..." He swallowed hard, then smiled. "I love you, Yui. No matter what happened, I love you."

 

Eyes wide in surprise, she could only nod numbly. No one had ever said that to her before. She smiled, leaning her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Don't worry, Shu. Everything will be fine."

 

Holding her tenderly, Shu smiled as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Hai...everything will be fine."

 

"Hai..." Yui said, her eyes on his chest, a small smile on her lips. Everything would be fine. She would summon Seiryuu and Miaka would get what was coming to her. And she would take Shu away from the others. Shu smiled softly. Everything would be fine. They'd take Yui back with them and then kick Arago and the Masho as well as the Seiryuu into hell and make them wish they had never touched Yui or anyone one else. He would be hers, that Yui was certain of. Now all she had to do was twist things a little. Nakago had counseled her on this, with Rajura's help. She hated that she had to do something like this, but it was for Shu's own good. He needed to see the truth, like she did now. "Ne, Shu, how much do you love me?"

 

Looking down at her, Shu smiled. "A lot, why?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently.

 

She smiled and leaned into him, touching his face. "Show me how much?"

 

Looking both confused and concerned, Shu held her tenderly. "Yui...I..." he tried to say, but stopped. How could he think of doing something along those lines after all she had been through. He hugged her close, burying his face in her shoulder. "When you are ready, I'll take you to the stars and back," he whispered finally.

 

"You promise?" she whispered, holding him close to her. She was glad that he hadn't taken what she offered. It just meant that once things went a bit farther, she could use that to her advantage. Running her fingers through his hair, she held him against her. "I love you, Shu. I trust you."

 

"I promise, Yui. I love you too much to ever hurt you or use you. I want it to be special. My gift to you to know the heavens you give to me," Shu replied softly, then flushed. He almost sounded...poetic!

 

She giggled and tapped his nose. "My my...a poet does lie underneath that rough exterior of yours. I rather like that. Much better than 'let's hop into the sack'."

 

Sticking his tongue out as he wrinkled his nose, Shu snorted. "Please. That gets me nowhere! Foreplay is more fun!" he declared with a smirk.

 

"Oh really? So is that what all that talk before of sex had been? Foreplay?" Yui smirked, poking him in the ribs.

 

"Itai! And hai! Of course. More like seeing if someone is interested," Shu replied with a grin as he tickled her.

 

"Hey!" Yui batted at his hand and sniffed. "So, coming on to a girl and asking her if she'll have sex is to see if she's interested?!"

 

Looking thoughtful as he leaned up on his hand, Shu tapped his fingers on her hip. "Well, I know it's that way with the guys. With girls, well, for me it's different." He stopped, flushed, realizing he had been about to reveal something that she would clue in on real fast if she thought back.

 

But it wasn't something she didn't know already. She smiled and traced her finger down his arm. "So...does this mean I have to compete with them as well for your affections?"

 

"No, love." Shu's voice was soft and solemn as he watched her. "We're close, hai, and we love each other. But you're different in my heart."

 

"I'm glad to hear that. Shu, kiss me," Yui whispered, cupping his face in her hands.

 

Smiling gently, Shu brushed his thumb over her lips tenderly. "With pleasure," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her softly. He trailed his tongue over her lips before deepening the kiss, drawing her closer to his body. Leaning into him, Yuire responded to the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. It had been three months since Nakago had found her and the pain hadn't gone away since then. But she also knew she could trust him not to go too far, though she did intend to test that quite a bit. Rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly, Shu deepened the kiss, keeping a firm control on his emotions.

 

After a moment, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "We've waited a long time for that haven't we?"

 

"Since the day we met," Shu murmured with a soft smile as he cupped her cheek, brushing it tenderly with his thumb.

 

"Has it been that long?" Yui asked with a smirk. "I seemed to remember thinking you were a hot-headed brat."

 

"And I thought you were a stuck up brainy," Shu shot back with a grin as he traced a circle on her back slowly. "It's only been six months, but it really feels like forever."

 

"Hai, I know. And the way you guys made us worry all the time," Yui teased, tapping his nose.

 

Smirking, Shu nuzzled their noses. "Back at ya, babe," he purred out with a wink.

 

Yui smiled and shook her head. "You are impossible."

 

"Moi? How so?" Shu asked as he looked innocent.

 

"Yes, you," Yui retorted, poking him in the side and arching an eyebrow up at him.

 

"How so?" Shu demanded lightly as he tickled her.

 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Yui replied loftily, returning the tickle. Laughing, Shu tickled her back, subtly keeping her on the bed. "You're such a beast!" Yui giggled and smacked at his hands. "Now behave!"

 

Smirking, Shu rolled so she was on top and held her close. "Only if you do, babe." Yui blinked and then grew tense. She scrambled away from him, breathing heavily and leaning against a nearby wall. She closed her eyes, trying to banish the visions that kept returning. Realizing what was happening, Shu scrambled to his feet and went over to her, making sure to give her room. "Yui it's ok. It's just me. Follow my voice and come back to me. You're safe. You're safe..." She shook her head violently, backing away from him. She turned and fled from the room, running blindly. "Yui!!" Shu cried as he chased after her. He skidded to a stop as he found Yui in the arms of Rajura. He growled. "Let her go!!"

 

"Shut your trap, Trooper. What did you do to her?" Rajura snapped back as he soothed the young woman. Yui sobbed into Rajura's chest, trying to get control over herself. Rajura and Nakago were the only two she trusted, had ever trusted since they found her and saved her.

 

Shu leaned back, feeling his shoulders droop in defeat as he watched Rajura soothe Yui's fear and pain. Why did Yui do that?

 

Sniffing, Yui rubbed her eyes and smiled at Rajura. "Arigato, Rajura-san. It wasn't his fault. I overreacted again."

 

"You should go and rest, Yui-san. Go on. We shall 'escort' Shu no Kongo to his room," Rajura replied softly as he gently turned her to head for her rooms along with a guard escort.

 

Shu snarled and stomped forward, but was stopped by a bunch of guards. "Yui wait!"

 

Yui stopped and turned back to Shu. She fidgeted, looking down. "Gomen ne, Shu. It wasn't your fault. Take care of him for me, Rajura-san? He's very important."

 

Rajura frowned as he glanced at Shu while he struggled with the guards. "Fine. I will be...nice...to him," he acceded in disdain as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Yui...onegai..." Shu whispered, but then let his arm drop in defeat. He didn't fight the soldiers as they bullied him back to his room. Watching him briefly, Yui went back to her room, her head bowed. She hadn't meant to react that way to Shu, but she couldn't help it. She did care about him, but some things she just could not do. But she was determined to keep him and take him from the others. Shu went to his rooms and laid down, arms behind his head. He reached out mentally for his friends and took comfort from their love.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Rajura sneered as he felt the connection, but didn't cut it off like he could have. He walked into the rooms he shared with Nakago. "Yui will break them easier than we could have," he murmured in amusement.

 

"Oh really?" Nakago was surprised by that statement. He hadn't really thought much of the idea of having her turn Shu against his own. But from what Rajura was saying, it seemed to be working. Perhaps she was useful after all.

 

"Hai. I could say her feminine charms, but he is more protective of her than expected. I sense that certain things are also happening. I don't think it will take much to turn him around," Rajura replied with a smirk as he lounged on the window lazily. "I have spoken with Naaza and he has doctored up that koduko as we wanted. When we use it, there will be nothing to break them from our hold," he purred out.

 

"Good. Kodoku on its own is rather powerful, but with his added strength to it, we shouldn't have any worries." Nakago shrugged. "Their concern for each other will ultimately be their undoing."

 

"What a pity," Rajura agreed in amusement before he straightened and went over to Nakago and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "What else should we plan for? Surely they will now begin the search for the last of their Seishi," he murmured softly.

 

"Let them. It will avail them naught." Nakago smirked, brushing back his hair. "Plans are already in place to combat the eventuality that they find the other Seishi."

 

"Are we sending Amiboshi? His innocence will endear him to those weaklings..." Rajura purred as he leaned into the touches as he rubbed Nakago's waist.

 

"Of course we are. It will serve our purpose. It will keep him out of harm’s way and keep Suboshi in line." Nakago smirked. "Never do something with only one objective in mind."

 

"Always a good thing," Rajura murmured as he winked. "May I make a recommendation?" he asked as he twirled his finger through one blond lock.

 

"Of course. What is it?" Nakago asked, arching an eyebrow upwards slightly.

 

"I recommend sending one of the Masho to ensure Amiboshi's success," Rajura suggested as he brushed his fingers down.

 

"Oh? And why would we need to do that?" Nakago asked, his eyebrow raised in inquiry.

 

"*Always* have a back-up," Rajura murmured as he smirked back.

 

"Hmmm...this is true," Nakago admitted. "And he can keep an eye on the boy."

 

"At least until he is in enemy territory," Rajura added with a smile. "I would suggest Shuten or Anubis...or I could if you want it."

 

Nakago thought about it and then smirked. "Send Anubis. His lightning should come in quite handy I should think."

 

Tilting his eyebrow, Rajura gazed at Nakago in surprise. Because of his ability with illusions, he would have thought that Nakago would have sent him. "As you wish. I shall inform him later," he murmured quietly, thoughtfully.

 

"Good." Nakago had his reasons for wanting Rajura to stay. Some were personal, yes. But most had to do with his coming plan with Tamahome and Shu. Pulling away slowly, Rajura went over to the window, frowning as he looked outside. He was confused on his feelings and what had just happened. Arching an eyebrow upwards at Rajura, Nakago shrugged. If Rajura wanted to tell him, he would. Sighing softly, Rajura turned and walked out, frowning. He didn't know what to make of things. Shaking his head, Nakago left Rajura to his thoughts. It wouldn't do to disturb him anyway. He had his own duties to attend to, at any rate.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 10/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: What is Nakago up to!? Who knows...Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Sighing softly, Ryo leaned against the railing outside of the room he was sharing with Miaka, watching the stars and moon above them. He closed his eyes, feeling the emptiness that he had felt since Tamahome and Shu had left their group. To say he was terrified for them was an understatement...

 

Looking outside, Miaka sighed and shook her head. Ever since Shu and Tamahome had left, Ryo had been moping. She certainly understood it, but it hurt her to see him like that. Going over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "They'll come back to us soon. I know they will."

 

"I can't feel them, Miaka, and I fear what I did see," Ryo replied quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her around so he could hold her. "I wish I knew what was going to happen."

 

"I'll tell you. We're going to find the other Seishi and then we'll bring them home," Miaka said confidently. "I know we will."

 

Looking down at her, Ryo sighed and held her close. "I hope you're right," he murmured.

 

"Of course I'm right! I'm the Miko!" Miaka winked at him, and then hugged him tightly. "You know Yui won't let anything happen to them, even if she is a bit strange now. What's bothering you so much? Did you have a fight with Tamahome before this happened?"

 

"Iie," Ryo murmured as he led her back into the room, shutting the door behind them. He didn't elaborate as he let her go and sat on the bed, sighing. Arching an eyebrow, she shook her head. Going to the nearby table, she set out the cups to make tea. Ryo turned to his side, sighing quietly. He didn't want to admit to Miaka just what *had* been said between him and Tamahome. He had to admit he didn't know what was going on himself.

 

"You're awfully quiet," Miaka commented from where she heated the water. She closed her eye and sighed. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."

 

"Nothing bad, if you really want to know," Ryo murmured as he gazed at the wall.

 

"Then why has it disturbed you so much?" Miaka asked, bringing over two cups of tea to the bed and sitting down on the edge next to him.

 

Sighing, Ryo turned onto his back and gazed at her. "Just...some things that might not be accepted," he murmured in reply.

 

"Accepted from who?" Miaka asked, holding out one of the cups to him with a loving smile.

 

Accepting the tea, Ryo gazed at her silently. "You."

 

"Me?" Miaka looked at him with concern and then smiled and shook her head. "You know I am open to a great many things. Why don't you tell me and then see for yourself?"

 

Sitting up and placing his arm on her other side, holding her close, Ryo murmured, "Open enough to consider two of us?"

 

"Two of us?" Miaka asked in confusion. She looked at him quizzically, and then opened her eyes wide. She smiled and tapped his nose. "Someone is forgetting how upset he was over a little joke I had made earlier it seems."

 

"Remember our conversation? The one I had with Tamahome?" Ryo asked softly with a smile, his eyes shaded and wary.

 

"Hai, I do," Miaka nodded, remembering it quite clearly.

 

"I gave him something to think about," Ryo replied softly as he looked away.

 

Miaka smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Would that something be this?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

Returning the kiss tenderly, Ryo smiled softly in relief. He cupped her cheek and nuzzled her gently. "You...understand?"

 

"Hai, I do." Miaka nodded and smiled. "I was very confused about my feelings before. I tried to push them away for your sake. I love you above all others, but I started to have feelings for him too."

 

Brushing a thumb over her cheek, Ryo murmured softly, "Slowly, love. We don't even know if he would wish something like this."

 

"I know. All I know is I-I hurt him." Miaka bowed her head sadly. She hadn't wanted to hurt Tamahome. He'd saved her life on numerous occasions.

 

"As did I," Ryo replied as he hugged her close to him, brushing his lips over her forehead.

 

"What are we going to do? He can't stay in Kutou!" Miaka sniffed, snuggling close to him for comfort.

 

"He's safer there than you know," Ryo replied gently as he rubbed her back.

 

"I guess..." Miaka sighed and nuzzled against him.

 

Sighing softly, Ryo held her close before kissing her softly. "We'll get them back soon. I promise," he whispered.

 

"I know we will." Miaka smiled up at him and hugged him tight. Holding her tightly, Ryo sighed softly. He hoped that he could follow up on his promise.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Back in Kutou, the very person Ryo and Miaka had been talking about sighed in his room. Ruffling his hair, Tamahome looked outside and wondered how the others were doing. A quiet knock came to the Seishi's door before Shu peeked in. Tamahome looked up and smiled. He beckoned to Shu. "How are you holding up?"

 

"Not well, but eh...that's expected," Shu replied as he went in and sat on the bed next to Tamahome. "How about you?"

 

"Surviving," Tamahome said with a shrug. That was the best he could come up with at the moment. "Have they done anything to you yet?"

 

Glancing away, Shu sighed. "Iie. Well, nothing that time won't heal," he murmured.

 

"I'm sorry." Tamahome took Shu's hand, his eyes filled with understanding. "Did you want to talk about it?"

 

"For what? We're here and there isn't much more we can do except sit around," Shu replied quietly as he squeezed Tamahome's hand. "I'm sorry you got dragged here. You and Ryo seemed to finally be getting along."

 

At the mention of Ryo's name, Tamahome flushed, looking away. "I suppose we were. It isn't your fault that I'm here. I know why they asked me to come. To delay the summoning once Miaka finds the other Seishi."

 

Snorting, Shu rolled his eyes. "Do they think we're dumb? Once we hear that everything worked, I'll get us out of here," he stated in disdain, annoyed at such presumptions.

 

Tamahome grinned and then tapped Shu on the forehead. "May I remind you, there are only two of us and four of your enemies, not to mention however many of the Seiryuu Seishi are here? We'll get out, but quietly, without them every knowing."

 

"I'm not *that* bullheaded, arigato," Shu replied stiffly as he glared at Tamahome in offense. "And we're taking Yui with us."

 

Tamahome sighed and looked away. "Gomen gomen, I didn't mean to offend. I'm not thinking straight. Are you sure Yui will come with us? She refused to last time."

 

Clenching his hand into a fist, Shu growled. "I will make sure of it! She can't stay with these monsters!" he declared softly, then smirked. "And I'm going to enjoy it if they fight us..."

 

Unable to restrain himself, Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Even I know not to take on four at once, Shu-san. Killing yourself is NOT on the agenda."

 

"Who said I'd get killed? Shu no Kongo can take on those assholes," Shu declared haughtily as he thumped a fist on his chest.

 

Rolling his eyes again, Tamahome arched an eyebrow up at Shu. "I thought you said you weren't foolish."

 

"I said I wasn't bullheaded, not foolish," Shu replied with a grin, winking.

 

"Uhhuh. Don't make me kick you ass, Shu-san," Tamahome said good-naturedly with a wink back.

 

"I'd like to see you try it!" Shu shot back with a laugh as he leaned back onto his hands.

 

"Don't even try and tempt me." Tamahome smirked, laying back down. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what Ryo and Miaka are doing right now."

 

"Prolly making out..." Shu muttered absently as he picked at his jeans.

 

Tamahome stiffened but then relaxed. "I wouldn't be surprised."

 

Blinking, Shu glanced over, then sighed and shook his head. "Gomen. I forgot you got a thing for Miaka," he murmured apologetically.

 

Shrugging, Tamahome kept his expression neutral. "Is that what everyone thinks it is? A 'thing'?"

 

"Depends," Shu replied warily as he looked over at Tamahome. "We all have 'things' with each other. It's how close we are. And you helped her out and have a 'thing' with her. Problem is, is it meant to be?"

 

"Apparently not when she has a boyfriend already, ne?" Tamahome retorted, coming to his feet and staring out the window.

 

Snorting again, Shu stood up and leaned against the bedpost, studying Tamahome. "Who are you jealous of? Ryo...or Miaka?" he retorted, eyes narrowing. Tamahome didn't say anything, merely looked outside. He didn't know, to tell the truth. His feelings were so very confused in regards to Ryo and Miaka. Watching Tamahome, Shu got up slowly and stared out the window. "You know, it's ok to love them both. Nothing wrong with it," he murmured quietly.

 

"Oh really?" Tamahome turned to stare at Shu incredulously. "I can't! It wouldn't be right!"

 

Snorting once more, Shu rolled his eyes as he looked at Tamahome. "News flash, cutie pie. What kind of relationship do you think me and the guys share?" he retorted as he shook his head.

 

"This is different," Tamahome protested, his eyes on the garden below them.

 

"How?" Shu asked in disbelief as he stared at Tamahome. "Cuz she's a girl? Cuz she's the Miko? What?"

 

"No!" Tamahome turned and stared at Shu. Was he that blind? "Because we're more than friends! At least I thought so."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Shu smirked slowly. "So are me and the guys and we still have sex together," he commented lowly.

 

"NANI?!!" Tamahome fell over and stared at Shu up from where he sat on the floor. Surely he'd heard wrong!

 

Shaking his head as he chuckled, Shu leaned against the windowsill as he locked gazes with Tamahome. "Let me let you in on a little secret. We have a very deep bond through all we've done together. It’s how we've survived. One thing leads to another and well..." He smirked. "Let's just say that we're fairly free with each other."

 

"Oh. I didn't know that," Tamahome admitted, looking down. "Then why does he want anything to do with me if he has all of you?"

 

Sighing, Shu looked out the window. "We're close, completing each other in ways that no one can understand. But we're not meant to be together as...well couples. Ryo has Miaka, but..." Shrugging, he smiled slightly. "Let's just say that we're looking for that special someone."

 

"Ah. And Yui is that for you, ne?" Tamahome asked softly. "Even before, I could tell she meant a lot to you."

 

Looking down and away, Shu sighed. "She is that for me, hai. Whether I am that for her or not, I don't know anymore," he murmured sadly.

 

"You are. She's confused. It's that damn Seiryuu bastard," Tamahome seethed, glaring at the wall as if Nakago would appear out of it.

 

"I don't know anymore. I mean, I failed her. Terribly. I wasn't there for her when she most needed me," Shu replied softly as he tightened his arms around himself.

 

"You did not fail her. It wasn't your fault what happened anymore than it was Miaka's," Tamahome retorted with a shake of his head. "It was horrible, to be sure. But didn't you say you were off fighting something at the time?"

 

Sighing, Shu looked over at Tamahome, considering. "Hai. In our world, the Youjakai has been trying to take over. A Majin attacked and we had to get it taken care of." He sighed softly, glancing away.

 

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for," Tamahome said sternly. "You were doing your duty to her and your people. I doubt she would have thanked you to abandon your people just for her. Once she's thinking straight, anyway."

 

"Yea...sure..." Shu murmured sadly as he looked outside. "But that's how Ryo could love you..."

 

"I guess." Tamahome turned back to the wall, saying nothing else. His words had already hurt Shu enough.

 

Sighing, Shu turned towards Tamahome. "Look. We already know that Miaka cares about you, but stepped back because she loves Ryo. But I've already gotten from Ryo that you two might be having a thing now too. So...just...look." He stopped and sighed again. "Don't close your heart, man. Love comes in many ways," he murmured softly as he reached up and placed a gentle hand on Tamahome's back.

 

"Thanks, Shu. But you should listen to your own words and not give up either," Tamahome remarked, placing his hand over Shu's and smiled reassuringly.

 

"So we'll learn something from this! Big deal!" Shu scoffed teasingly as he winked.

 

Tamahome snickered, shaking his head. "Hai, we'll learn something from this. And we'll teach those Seiryuu bastards a thing or two!"

 

Grinning as he nodded, Shu winked. "We'll teach them not to mess with us!"

 

"YEAH!!" Tamahome smirked, his eyes going shifty-eyed. "They won't know what hit them when we go after them!"

 

Cackling softly as he rubbed his hands together, Shu winked. "As we like to say...hard and fast, boys!"

 

"Eh?" Tamahome blinked, uncomprehendingly.

 

Laughing, Shu clapped Tamahome on the back. "Something you better learn if you want to get anywhere with Ryo!" he replied before sauntering over towards the bed.

 

"Huh? Oh..." Tamahome blushed, shaking his head at Shu. "You're a bad influence, Shu. A very bad influence."

 

"I try," Shu replied with a grin as he laid out on the bed, hands behind his head. His smile softened as he watched Tamahome. "But if you want to know anything, feel free to ask."

 

"Uhm, no thanks." Tamahome flushed and then rubbed his face quickly.

 

Shrugging, Shu relaxed. "I'm not offering to teach you sexual things. Just info on him," he murmured with amusement.

 

"Oh, well, good, cuz then I'd have to hit you," Tamahome retorted with a grin. "Uhm...okay. What things?"

 

"Depends on you!" Shu replied cheerfully as he continued to relax comfortably.

 

"You are making absolutely NO sense whatsoever," Tamahome whined.

 

"Yes I am," Shu replied seriously as he sat up. "I can't just go spouting any old thing. I don't know what you want to know."

 

"That's probably because I don't know what I should know," Tamahome growled and then blinked. That made no sense even to him!

 

Shu blinked, then laughed as he patted the bed next to him. "Come here, genius! Start asking questions!" he declared with a chuckle.

 

Sticking out his tongue, Tamahome got up and laid down on the bed next to Shu. "I don't know what to ask."

 

"Well, then I guess I'll start with basics. Ryo is fifteen, an only child, parents are dead, aaaaaaaaand tends to take to heart too much when we get hurt," Shu stated as he waved his hand. He turned his head, smirking. "Am I getting warmer?"

 

Tamahome stuck out his tongue at Shu and snorted. "I knew that already."

 

"Really? How'd you hear that since not even Miaka knows about him being parentless..." Shu murmured, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

"He told me," Tamahome said with a shrug.

 

Shu cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's interesting..." he murmured.

 

"I think...or maybe it was someone else..." Tamahome frowned, scratching his head. "He did tell me some stuff but I'm afraid I was...er...rather in a shocked state and didn't hear much of it."

 

"Aa, sounds about right," Shu commented with a grin. "He does that to you, shocking you."

 

"Uhm, yeah..." Tamahome swallowed, remembering just what Ryo had done to shock the hell out of him.

 

Smirking as he looked over slowly, Shu cocked an eyebrow. "So, did you like how his lips felt on yours?" he asked archly, grinning.

 

"Eeeh?!" Tamahome scooted back, his eyes wide. How did he know?!

 

Grinning, Shu sat up onto his elbows. "Oh come on! I can see it in your eyes! It's a look that you aren't the only one to have!" he stated with a smirk. He leaned in, his grin becoming wicked. "So did he give you tongue or just a hot kiss?"

 

"Shu-san!" Tamahome blushed furiously, looking away in embarrassment.

 

Cackling, Shu shook his head. "Oh come on! It'll help with your questions!" he urged with a grin.

 

"Uhhuh, sure it will..." Tamahome muttered, still incredibly embarrassed.

 

Laughing, Shu fell back onto his back as he shook his head. "You certainly are a prude! And you hope to court both Miaka *and* Ryo?? Oh boy..." he muttered with a grin.

 

"I am not a prude!" Tamahome retorted, miffed.

 

"Prove it," Shu challenged quietly, smirking as he leaned up.

 

"How?" Tamahome asked suspiciously.

 

"Start asking questions," Shu replied seriously, eyes narrowed. "Ryo and Miaka mean the world to me. They're like family and Ryo especially. So I'm not about to let someone go off saying they want something more from their relationship and then not even try."

 

"I'm sorry." Tamahome turned his head away with a sigh. "You have to understand it from my point of view. I fell in love with Miaka when she was here and then I find out she has someone else and then suddenly that someone else shows an interest in me. Why? Is he doing it because he doesn't want Miaka to be hurt or is it genuine? I just don't know."

 

"With Ryo...it's always genuine. He's anything but not genuine," Shu replied with a sigh, his eyes sad. "He's pure hearted when it comes to that."

 

"But all I have is your word. I don't know first hand." Tamahome sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why would he care about me all of a sudden? He didn't even like me when you guys showed up at first. Why now?"

 

Shrugging, Shu sat up and leaned against the bed headboard. "He disliked me at the start. But getting through life and death situations kinda makes one open up, ya know?"

 

"He didn't like you?" Tamahome was curious now. Why wouldn't he have liked Shu?

 

"Oh yea! Hot headed, always raring for a fight...that's me!" Shu replied with a laugh and a wink. "But in the end, when everything grew so dark and desperate, we all hung together and, well, won, or so we thought," he explained, sighing.

 

"You'll win again, I know you will," Tamahome said with conviction and shrugged. "I wish I had half as much strength as you guys seem to have."

 

"Then die," Shu said flatly as he looked down at Tamahome, frowning. "Cuz that's how we got so much 'strength'. We died and came back, pulling it together at the end to barely save our world. Yea, we're really great heroes."

 

"Oh but you are." Tamahome shook his head at Shu. "Who else would even do what you've done? That takes a great hero just to get up and go out and do what you do."

 

"Like we had a choice..." Shu whispered sadly as he looked away. "You take what you can get then, Tamahome. That's what you'll have to deal with if you do look at Miaka and Ryo as something more. Miaka already understands. Do you?"

 

"I'm a Suzaku Seishi, Shu," Tamahome replied with a shrug. "I grew up knowing that I was born only to protect Suzaku no Miko. I will give my life for her if I must. My entire life belongs to her. I understand more than you know."

 

"Do you? You say you know it, but do you accept it? Saying and accepting are two different things," Shu retorted, but not unkindly.

 

"Of course I have. I wouldn't have protected Miaka the time that shrine fell on top of her if I didn't," Tamahome said seriously. "I will give my life for her if it is needed."

 

"There is a difference in protecting someone and in loving someone," Shu shot back seriously, growling.

 

"Not when you protect them because you love them," Tamahome returned with a shrug.

 

"But is that all you base your love on?" Shu retorted angrily, disgusted with the mere thought.

 

"What? On protection? No it isn't." Tamahome sighed and sat up. "I don't know why I love her. I didn't even like her when I first met her, I thought she was an irritating little brat."

 

Chuckling, Shu nodded. "Yea we all did. She's gets under your skin," he commented.

 

"See?" Tamahome grinned and shook his head. "She's cute though. Eh. I'll figure it out eventually."

 

"I hope so. I really hope so," Shu murmured softly. Tamahome nodded, looking out the window again. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's go for a walk. I need to move," Shu decided as he stood up.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Tamahome got up and headed for the door. He was more than ready to leave this room. Maybe they could find an escape route and get them and Yui out. Whistling softly as they headed out, Shu smiled as they walked along the halls. Screw their guards. They needed a walk! Strangely, Tamahome noticed the guards didn't stop them. They watched them carefully, but they made no move to halt their movements. He shook his head and sighed, following after his new friend. Looking around in interest, Shu whistled nonchalantly as they walked around, smirking as he saw various things. Rounding the corner, Tamahome gave an umph as he was run into by someone else.

 

"Ow...."

 

Itai! That hurt..."

 

Tamahome growled, looking up. "Watch where you're going!"

 

"Why don't you do the same thing?!" the boy that they'd run into growled, his gray eyes flashing.

 

"Both of you watch it. Now let's move it," Shu commented as he slid a hand through Tamahome's elbow and directed his friend away. They didn't need trouble because of some hot headed toddler...

 

"Hey! Don't you run away from me!" the youth growled, chasing after them. "You can't run from a Seiryuu Seishi!"

 

"Nani?" Tamahome turned and eyed the boy with a snicker. "YOU'RE a Seiryuu Seishi? Aren't you a bit short?" The boy growled, his eyes flashing.

 

Smirking as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, Shu shook his head. "Go back to your nanny, kid. You ain't got nothing we need to worry about," he stated with amusement before jerking his head at Tamahome to get them going again.

 

Growling, the youth pulled out what appeared to be a weapon. "How dare you!" The ‘weapon’ appeared to be a ball on some string, something Tamahome had never seen before.

 

A hand clamped on the youths shoulder just as he was about to leap at the attack. "Nani?"

 

"Shunkaku, stop," the other replied and Tamahome blinked, rubbing his eyes. Was he seeing double?!

 

"But aniki! They insulted me!" The other pouted and glared.

 

The other shook his head firmly. "They are guests of Miko-sama, now stop."

 

"Hai..." The hot-headed one pouted, moving behind his twin.

 

The other bowed politely to the two. "Forgive my brother, he is rash. I am Koutoku and this is my brother, Shunkaku. We had heard that you were to be staying with us under Miko-sama's orders and were curious about you. Forgive any impertinence on my twin's part."

 

"Eh, it's ok. He's young," Shu replied amiably as he offered his hand in greeting to Koutoku. "Name's Rei Faun Shu. This is Tamahome. You both Seiryuu Seishi?" he asked warmly.

 

"We are." Koutaku bowed politely. "I am called Amiboshi and this is Suboshi."

 

"Aah, pleasure," Tamahome bowed in return. Suboshi snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

'Well we know who is the older of the two....' Shu thought in amusement as he bowed as well. "Would you like to join us in our walk? We're touring the palace," he offered amiably, always willing to make friends.

 

"I'm afraid these two can't join you in your...sojourn," Rajura stated as he came forward, eyes cold as Shu glared at him. "Amiboshi...Suboshi. Go to the throne room," he ordered sharply.

 

"Now, wait a minute! They were with us!" Shu declared indignantly.

 

"Iie...it is all right, Shu-san. We must attend to our duties," Amiboshi said quickly, keeping his brother behind him. He looked at the Masho with undisguised fear before bowing to them and leaving with his brother quickly.

 

Tamahome glared at the Masho. "Afraid we'll corrupt your precious Seishi, Masho?"

 

Smirking, Rajura cupped Tamahome's chin roughly before chuckling. "Iie. Just making sure they remember their place and who the enemy is," he replied before letting Tamahome go.

 

Shu snarled as his fists clenched tightly. "You monster! Quit hurting them! They're just kids!"

 

"So are you..." Rajura replied, laughing evilly as he turned and walked away.

 

Tamahome growled, his fists clenching. He looked at Shu and sighed. "He's an ass. No wonder you guys have been fighting him. Next battle, can I help? Please?"

 

"With my blessing," Shu replied with a wide grin as he patted Tamahome on the back. "He isn't what he seems though..." He sighed quietly and glanced away, then turned. "Come on. Let's go."

 

"Hai." Tamahome followed his friend, looking back once where Rajura had gone. He sighed and shook his head. Turning back, he followed after Shu down the halls.

 

"Ignore him for now, Tamahome-kun. We'll get him later," Shu murmured as they walked along.

 

"Hai..." Tamahome shook his head, following after his friend.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Balancing Hearts pt. 11/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Drama, then cute then drama...yes we have a plot! xD Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Rajura smirked as he went to the throne room, cocking an eyebrow at the twins as he passed them to go and stand next to Nakago. Suboshi stood just behind his brother, glaring at Rajura when he entered. He didn't say anything. Even he knew better than to say anything bad about Nakago's ‘aide’. Nakago smirked at Rajura and then looked at the twins. Rajura smirked back, then focused on the group. Shuten shifted, growling. "All right, we're all present. What is your problem?" he snapped out testily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Oh no problem. You just have a job to do." Nakago smirked, eyeing the twins. "Amiboshi. You will leave here and head for Konan. Your job is to infiltrate the Suzaku Seishi as one of them, and then sabotage their summoning. Shuten will accompany you."

 

"Nani?! Attend that sniveling, whining brat?!" Shuten demanded, outraged as his fellow Masho chuckled quietly.

 

"Iie. Accompany that Seiryuu Seishi," Rajura corrected, smirking as Shuten snarled at him.

 

"HEY! Don't say such things about my aniki!" Suboshi glared at Shuten, his fist clenched in anger.

 

Amiboshi shook his head, holding his brother's arm. "Shun, don't."

 

"Hai, Shunkaku. Don't," Naaza warned with a smile as Shuten sneered at the twins.

 

"Just don't get in my way," Shuten growled out, turning away.

 

"I wouldn't dream of getting in your way, Shuten-san." Amiboshi looked at them seriously, his hand on his brother's arm. The touch seemed to calm Suboshi, though he looked scared.

 

"Save it for the Suzaku, whelp," Shuten shot back, snarling, before grabbing Soi's hand and storming out. He was not happy.

 

"You're dismissed." Nakago waved to the twins and Amiboshi took his brother's hand and pulled him out of the throne room.

 

The others left as well, leaving Nakago and Rajura. Snorting, Rajura sat in the throne, lazily kicking his leg. "Well now. This should be interesting..." he murmured as he twirled a soft lock of white hair around a finger.

 

"Hmmm...perhaps." Nakago shrugged. "This will give us the time we need to find the other two Seishi. Once we have them all, we can begin the summoning preparations."

 

"Mmm...Miboshi and Tomo. It shouldn't be too hard," Rajura replied lazily as he tugged on the lock before smirking at Nakago. "Do you want to send one of the Masho?" he asked slyly as he crossed his legs and his kimono parted.

 

"Hmmm. Send Soi and Naaza." Nagako tapped his chin in thought. He smirked and nodded. "Those two should be able to handle it and she won't mope around here when Shuten leaves."

 

"Indeed. Mustn't have a moping female. One is enough," Rajura replied sarcastically as he sneered. He shifted so he was laying across the seat, legs propped up on one arm with his head on the other. His kimono fell down, baring him.

 

"Most definitely. Enjoying yourself?" Nakago rolled his eyes at Rajura and shook his head.

 

"Mmmm I am indeed comfortable. Care to join me?" Rajura replied with a smirk as he stretched. "I may even let you have some control."

 

"You're all heart." Nakago rolled his eyes at his lover. "Now is not the time, Rajura. We have things to attend to before the brat leaves."

 

"Take away all the excitement of despoiling the very thing that has led you to what you are now," Rajura replied in a bored tone of voice as he swung his legs around and stood up. He smirked knowingly over his shoulder at Nakago as he sauntered out.

 

The throne of Kutou wasn't what had made him what he was but the man who sat in it. Nakago sighed, shaking his head. He wanted only one thing: the Emperor's head on a pike, preferably form one he had used himself.

 

"Coming?" Rajura called over his shoulder as he changed into his sub yoroi. Nodding curtly, Nakago followed after Rajura. For some reason he felt disturbed about something but he couldn't place what it was. Rajura led the way to the other two Masho and waited for Nakago, frowning as he tapped his foot. He hated waiting. But Nakago wasn't in any particular hurry. He smirked, enjoying making Rajura irritated. He couldn't let him think he had complete control around there, after all. Rajura saw Nakago and shot him a look of warning. He wasn't about to be ruled by that blond.

 

"What's wrong, Rajura? Nakago getting a will of his own?" Anubis purred out, chuckling cruelly along with Naaza. He grinned as Rajura shot him a really nasty look.

 

"Let's get a few things straight," Nakago said ominously. He turned an icy glare onto Rajura. "I am not a plaything for your amusement. If you want to get back to your world, you will follow MY orders. This is MY world and you will follow what I say. If you have a problem with that, you can leave. I don't need you. You are a convenient means to an end, but I can do what needs to be done WITHOUT you as easily as I can with you."

 

For some reason, that stung Rajura and he didn't think it was out of pride. His eyes narrowed as he flicked his wrist, sending a thin, yet deadly thread around Nakago's neck. "And let's get one thing straight: you are nothing without us. You might think your powers are worth something, but believe me when I say that they won't help you," he hissed out as the other two Masho stood menacingly.

 

"I'm nothing? I was doing quite well without you before you came here," Nakago retorted, unperturbed by the thread around his neck. "Kill me then, Rajura. Death would be a salvation to me. Nothing you can possibly do to me would make me care one way or another."

 

The other two Masho watched intently as Rajura stared at Nakago, his face hard. Silence dropped over them all before Rajura flicked his wrist, releasing Nakago. "You are still needed. I won't waste allies," he snapped out before leaving.

 

"Nor I," Nakago said softly, watching him leave. He looked briefly at the other two before he turned and walked out. Naaza and Anubis glanced at each other, cocking eyebrows in curiosity. What did that portend?

 

Rajura stormed to the room he was sharing with Nakago and almost turned away he was so upset. He didn't know what he was upset over, and that confused and infuriated him. Returning to his room, Nakago wasn't surprised to see Rajura there. He stood in the entrance, watching the other silently. Rajura paced for a few minutes before going over towards the vanity. He stopped, staring as he touched his face...his wet face. With a snarl, he grabbed one of the vials and flung it at the wall, hearing it smash as he trembled. He could NOT be having feelings for that arrogant general!

 

"It’s hard, isn't it? Having emotions," Nakago said softly from where he stood. He'd watched Rajura have his tantrum.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Rajura snarled angrily as he whirled around, facing Nakago.

 

"I think you do." Nakago closed the door after him. "It hurts, doesn't it? Feeling rejected."

 

"Rejected?! By what, you?!" Rajura scoffed as he snorted, rolling his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't make me laugh."

 

"Then why did you leave?" Nakago asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't move closer to Rajura, keeping their distance.

 

"Our conversation was finished! What more was I to stand around and wait for you to say?!" Rajura demanded as he gestured wildly, disconcerted at his wild emotions when he was usually so fierce and controlled.

 

"Nothing," Nakago said softly, looking at the other. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing apparently, Rajura. Nothing at all."

 

Growling deeply, Rajura strode forward and grabbed Nakago around the neck. "I should kill you. You are nothing but a thorn in my side! Arrogant and so sure of yourself. You should bow down to me and my Master," he hissed out as he lifted Nakago.

 

"Why should I?" Nakago retorted, not lifting a finger to stop Rajura. "You're intimidated, Rajura. You're used to people bowing before you and when I won't, you take it as a threat."

 

"Urusai!" Rajura snarled out as he tightened his hold, pushing Nakago hard against the wall. "You are a mere mortal that I can crush easily!"

 

"I am a Seiryuu Seishi and not so easily destroyed," Nakago retorted calmly, not even grunting at the pain he felt. He'd learned long ago not to show any sign of pain.

 

Smirking, Rajura tightened his hold, then easily flung Nakago across the room. "You think so? You are so young and naive..." he murmured as he stalked slowly after Nakago.

 

Grunting, Nakago came to his feet fluidly. He arched an eyebrow at Rajura and shrugged. "I haven't been naive for many, many years, Rajura. It is you who is naive. Tell me, Rajura, where do your powers stem from? Are you so certain they will sustain you against the power of a god?"

 

Laughing cruelly, Rajura ran a hand through his hair. "Is this about your pathetic beast god? Don't make me laugh. He has a smidgen of power compared to Arago-sama," he replied almost indulgently as he strode forward.

 

Nakago shook his head and smiled. "That is what you believe and what he has told you. Both are false." He held his hand out and a blue ball of power surrounded him, growing larger the closer Rajura came.

 

"Do you think to kill me with your itty bitty power?" Rajura sneered as he didn't slow. His hand came up, mimicking Nakago as a pulsing magenta orb appeared and grew.

 

"No. I do not wish to kill you at all," Nakago said truthfully. "If we are to work together, Rajura, you must learn that I am no weakling and I will not take any shit from you. We are equals, both in power and desire. What happens in the bedroom has no consequence outside."

 

"Never does," Rajura murmured, almost growling as his ball grew. "I am tired of your games. Quit playing with my mind!"

 

"Playing with your mind? I have done no such thing. I have been perfectly honest with you," Nakago retorted, frowning. What in Seiryuu's name was Rajura talking about? Snarling, Rajura threw the ball at Nakago. But it missed, fading as it lost momentum. Enraged once more, Rajura lunged forward, hitting Nakago. Nakago took the blow wordlessly, his arms wrapping around Rajura. He held the Masho tightly, shaking his head.

 

Growling with his rage, Rajura struggled to break free, beating on Nakago's chest. "Release me! Let me go, you child!!"

 

"I'm not a child, Rajura." Nakago was rather surprised. Rajura shouldn't have any problems breaking free, yet he didn't. He pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

Yanking his mouth free, Rajura glared tearfully up at Nakago. "What are you doing to me?!" he whispered almost painfully as he shook, no longer struggling. His face cracked as anger flared through him. "Release me! Whatever you are doing to me, stop it!"

 

"Why?" Nakago whispered, turning the tables and pressing Rajura against the wall. He leaned in, his lips only inches away from Rajura's. Rajura's presence had made him forget about Soi, and that took some doing. He wasn't blind to what his emotions were, just chose to ignore them most of the time. "Why are you afraid to love, Rajura?"

 

Stiffening, Rajura stared at Nakago in stark terror. "Let me go. Onegai, let me go," he whispered softly, pleadingly. He couldn't love! He couldn't! That was something he would never have in this or any other lifetime!! His pact with the dark lord had proven it!

 

"Are you sure you want me to let you go?" Nakago whispered softly before kissing Rajura tenderly.

 

Whimpering, Rajura's fingers clenched in Nakago's tunic under the armor as he allowed the kiss, hesitantly returning it. He shook his head, tears streaking his cheek as he turned his face away. "Mou yamette. You are killing me..."

 

"Am I? Are you certain you're dying?" Nakago whispered softly. He lifted Rajura's face and smiled.

 

Sweat dripped down Rajura's face, mingling with his tears as he trembled. Suddenly, a thin line of blood ran from his patched eye. "Onegai, release me from whatever spell you have on me..."

 

"It is no spell, Rajura," Nakago replied gently, reaching out a hand to touch the bleeding eye. "It is human emotion, feelings."

 

"It is a curse! I gave those up centuries ago!" Rajura spat out in distress as he trembled.

 

"Why are you so afraid of them?" Nakago pressed, leaning in closely to Rajura.

 

"Not afraid!" Rajura snarled as he tried to break free, but he couldn't...wouldn't...fight harder. He sobbed suddenly as he covered his bleeding eye. "I made a pact. I can't let emotions take me away from Arago-sama!" he cried brokenly.

 

"Why not? Arago-sama doesn't care about you. If he did, he would be here. He isn't, is he? But I am," Nakago whispered, cupping Rajura's face in his hands. He kissed him softly, tenderly. He'd never thought of himself as the tender sort, but something within him had come out at the sight of Rajura and it wouldn't be shut off now. Almost desperately, Rajura clung to Nakago as he returned the kiss, his fingers clawing at the silken sleeves that adorned his lover's arms. He shuddered, then turned away, gagging and throwing up blood as he shook.

 

Reaching out, Nakago placed his hand over Rajura's heart. He could sense the curse that was upon his lover, the curse that killed his body whenever emotions took hold of him. There had to be a way to break the curse upon him, but still have him connected to his yoroi undamaged. Retching, Rajura trembled and fell to his knees weakly, shaking with pain. This had happened once before, at the beginning. His only happiness was in death and destruction. Holding Rajura in his arms, Nakago found it. He pulled his lover into his lap and closed his eyes. Blue fire surrounded them, his power slipping into them both, trying to mend the tears that the curse had created.

 

Screaming in agony, Rajura arched sharply, twisting as he tried to escape the pain. He gasped thickly, trying to get a breath as blood filled him. He relaxed suddenly, growing cold as he was healed. Holding Rajura close, Nakago filled him with his own power, replacing what Rajura had lost. Gurgling came from Rajura's throat as he tried to breath before he gagged and moved to the side, throwing up more blood. He choked and coughed, clearing his lungs as he panted. Rubbing Rajura's back, Nakago waited until the current spasm passed. "Better?"

 

"Why did you do that?" Rajura rasped out as he panted softly, still shaking here and there. "Get rid of me and you will have no more troubles..."

 

"Get rid of you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Nakago replied, touching Rajura's face. He smiled and held out his hand. "We're partners in this, are we not?"

 

Gazing warily at Nakago, Rajura slowly raised a hand and rested it within Nakago's. "Why?" he asked quietly.

 

"Why what?" Nakago asked, clasping his hand over Rajura's gently.

 

"Why did you help me?" Rajura whispered huskily, his voice scratchy from his retching.

 

"Because, oddly enough, I do care about what happens to you," Nakago admitted with a sigh. He didn't understand it himself really.

 

Looking away, Rajura tried to understand all that had happened, then firmly pushed it aside. "Arigato for the help," he murmured.

 

"Hai." Nakago smiled and shook his head. "Come. I think we both need our rest, ne?" Nodding silently, Rajura allowed Nakago to help him up, then went over to the bed and laid down. He curled up, falling asleep almost immediately. Nakago laid down next to his lover, his fingers absently running through Rajura's white hair. He didn't understand the feelings coursing through him either, but he was willing to explore them. At least for the time being.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Balancing Hearts pt.12/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: Oh the connections...Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Shuten growled softly as he paced within the room he shared with Soi, obviously agitated. "Why me?! And then sending you off to who knows where...." He snarled again as he smacked the wall in anger.

 

"You worry too much, Shuten-san." Soi smiled, dressed in a kimono. She looked to be as elegant as any of the courtiers, though she held much higher rank than any of them, being a Seiryuu Seishi.

 

"Worry?! Me?! Iie," Shuten protested with a snort before coming over to her and sitting next to her. He cupped her cheek, then kissed her softly, lacing his fingers in her hair. "You I never worry about. You are powerful and I will never worry about you, for I know you can handle yourself. I just dislike being used like some common soldier!" He snarled and stood up, pacing once more. "I am Shuten! Oni Masho of the Youjakai and greatest of them! To be sent on a messenger run with some *child* is...is..." He stopped, growling.

 

"A noble work," Soi replied, standing and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I can think of no one else I would trust Amiboshi's safety with than you. He is young, hai, but he is intelligent. He isn't the child many see him as."

 

Sighing softly, Shuten leaned back into her embrace. "Intelligence doesn't save you if you haven't the cunning or wisdom to know when to use it," he murmured as he cupped her hands to his chest.

 

"Hmmm, true. But wisdom only comes with experience," Soi purred into his ear, her body pressed against his back. "You of all people should know this, Shuten. You are the wisest of all the Masho."

 

Snorting as he grinned, Shuten turned in her arms, then kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "Flattery gets you everywhere, my dear Soi," he growled lowly, seductively.

 

"Oh I know. That's why I do it," she purred, wrapping one leg around his and arching her body against his muscular one. She smiled, nibbling seductively on his bottom lip. "Besides, I have to make sure I get...ahem...your powers up to full before you go. You wouldn't deny me that pleasure, now would you?"

 

Eyes becoming serious as he cupped her face, Shuten whispered, "I would deny you nothing, my dear Seishi." He leaned his head in, kissing her deeply as he pulled her close to him.

 

She purred, draping herself over him wantonly. Pulling back, she traced a finger around a lock of his red hair. "Take me to bed, my lord." Smiling, Shuten lifted her into his arms fluidly, then kissed her deeply as they went towards the bed. He laid her out, removing her kimono before laying out on top of her and taking her lips once more in a passionate kiss. She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him against her, her hand reaching out to search for soft skin she could touch and explore.

 

Growling almost ferally as his green eyes lit upon her with desire, Shuten leaned up and tucked his arms under her, holding her close as he suckled down her neck. He brought one of his hands up, cupping her breast as he spread her legs for him. Soi moaned, her head falling back in pleasure. Her hands slid in-between them, parting the fabric of his yukata to touch and caress soft skin. One leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him down against her. Leaning up once more, Shuten smiled at her as he shrugged off his kimono, his dark red hair falling over one shoulder to caress her. He gazed down at her, eyes unreadable as his hand moved over her slowly, memorizing her.

 

She moaned softly, arching into his hand's touches. Her fingers tangled in his red hair, pulling his lips to hers for a searing kiss. Groaning into her mouth, Shuten ran his hand down her leg, pulling it around his waist as he pushed into her body, joining them once more. He gasped in pleasure as he was gloved within her hot body and buried his face in her neck, holding her close as he just reveled in their joining. Moaning softly, Soi arched up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in deeper. He felt so incredibly good inside her.

 

Nuzzling her neck, Shuten began to slowly rotate his hips against her, stimulating her inside and out as he moved. He leaned up and kissed her deeply, wanting to say so much, yet holding back as he made love to her. She moaned his name, her back arching in ecstasy. Only he could do this to her, make her feel pleasure so completely. She threaded her fingers through his hair, her body moving with his. Shuten placed kisses all along her neck, face, and upper chest as he moved within her, whispering her name as he covered her in kisses. He shifted up, pressing himself closer as he began thrusting in short sharp thrusts, still keeping it fairly slowly.

 

Arching against him, Soi clung to him desperately. It felt so good...so incredibly good. She whispered his name, her eyes closing in ecstasy. A soft blue light began to shimmer around her, slowly at first, but soon with greater intensity. "You don't have to, Soi. I just wish to be with you," Shuten whispered as they moved together, quickly speeding up as he began to lose his control. He leaned his head down, roughly kissing along her neck as he held her close.

 

"I-I know," Soi moaned, her head thrashing from side to side in her pleasure. "I-I want to..." She gave a gasp, arching up against him with a loud cry. The light around her grew brighter and it encompassed Shuten, becoming almost blinding in her pleasure.

 

Nearly spasming as he was engulfed, Shuten could help the cry and increase of speed that reacted to it. He began moving harder into her, thrusting wildly as he leaned up and locked eyes with her. Just as he came, he cried out, "I love you!" Crying out his name, Soi trembled in his arms, her own release hitting her hard. She panted for air, her lips forming the same words his had. Spasming as he was squeezed, Shuten slowly dropped onto her as he gasped for air, holding her tightly to him. He groaned softly as he jerked a bit with aftershocks before relaxing fully in sated bliss.

 

Moaning softly, Soi nuzzled his neck with a happy sigh. "Hmm, love you. Keep safe on your journey. I hope this will encourage you to come back to me safe."

 

Tilting his head to the side, Shuten kissed her deeply, drinking of her as much as possibly before air was needed. "There was never a question, my love," he whispered huskily.

 

"Hmm, good," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck weakly. It always tired her out, but it was a good kind of tired.

 

Nuzzling her neck, Shuten gently ran his hand over her face, returning her energy level up subtly. "You will be careful?" he whispered softly.

 

"As long as you will be." Soi stilled his hand, smiling softly. Leaning his head up, Shuten smiled tenderly at her and nodded. He bent his head in, kissing her softly as he shifted out of her and tilted them to their sides. He hated leaving her body, just wanting to forever be one with her, but it wasn't meant to be. She didn't protest, though she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him so their skin touched. If he couldn't be inside her, at least she could feel his skin against hers. Twining his legs and arms around or with her, Shuten held her as close as possible, already dreading their parting, though it wasn't until the next day. He nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses there. She smiled, snuggling close to him. "It'll be all right, my love."

 

"I hope so," Shuten growled out as he held her close, his hands roaming over her as if to memorize her even more.

 

"I know so," Soi replied confidently, arching into his touch.

 

"Up for another round or four?" Shuten purred out as he pulled her hard against him, his hands roaming down to cup her ass.

 

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "Always with you, my dear one."

 

"Mmm good..." Shuten replied with a low growl before flipping them so she was on top. He would never get enough with her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"It's not fair!" Suboshi growled, pacing back and forth. After leaving the throne room, he and Amiboshi had retired to the gardens for some fresh air. "I want to go with you!"

 

Amiboshi sighed, rubbing his temples. "I know you do, Shun-chan. But you can't."

 

Shu heard the shouting as he walked with Tamahome and cocked an eyebrow at his friend before sneaking over to listen in. He wondered where Koutokou was planning on going.

 

"Why not? Two is always better than one! And I don't trust that Masho," Suboshi growled, punching his fist into a tree. "They'll betray us!"

 

"Shunkaku! Be quiet!" Amiboshi glared at his twin. "Don't say such things out loud! Do you want Nakago to hear?"

 

"No..." Suboshi looked down and slumped onto the grass next to his brother. He sniffed and looked up when Amiboshi took his fist into his hand and rubbed the abraded flesh gently.

 

"Have faith in your otouto. I'll be fine." The elder twin smiled at his twin and Suboshi nodded, smiling back.

 

Frowning thoughtfully, Shu glanced at Tamahome. He wondered where Kotoukou was heading. He suddenly had a bad thought: What if he was going to Konan? Tamahome looked back, a similar frown on his own face. He didn't like the sound of this either. He looked up suddenly and frowned. Amiboshi had brought his flute to his lips and a soft melody came from the instrument. It was almost hypnotic in the tones it produced. Shu shook his head at the tones, then brought out his orb. A gentle orange glow surrounded him and Tamahome, protecting them from the magic. Suboshi blinked and then yawned. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Lowering the flute, Amiboshi watched his brother sleep, his fingers running through his hair. "You guys can come out now, you know."

 

Tamahome made a face and rolled his eyes at Shu. Shu grinned at Tamahome as he allowed his shield to die and stood, stretching. "Hallo!" he called cheerfully, looking like they had just appeared.

 

"Hello." Amiboshi shook his head, watching as a flustered Tamahome came out as well.

 

"So, where're ya headin that has hothead so uptight?" Shu asked, smiling to take the sting out of his name for Shunkaku.

 

"Oh, just to a nearby village," Amiboshi lied smoothly, shrugging. "We've only been together for a short time, so any time we're away is hard for him."

 

"Being twins would do that. I know I miss my little brothers and sister," Shu agreed with a smile, knowing the lie for what it was. "So could we come with you? We're both into exploring," he asked with a grin.

 

"Ah, I don't really think they'd allow that. You being prisoners and all," Amiboshi said evasively. "I'm sure if they won't let my brother come along, they aren't going to let you."

 

"Eh, thought I'd try," Shu replied amiably as he sat down and leaned back against the tree. "Right, Tama-chan?" he asked with a grin.

 

"Hai," Tamahome said, twitching at the name he was being called. It was irritating and Shu knew that he was sure.

 

"Hmm..." Amiboshi frowned, but said nothing else.

 

Grinning innocently back at Tamahome, Shu shifted and grew more comfortable. "So, what's your powers as a Seishi? I noticed that most of you guards are pretty hot stuff with something, though Tama-chan is proving to be rather vague," he commented with a wave at Tamahome.

 

"Why do you want to know?" Amiboshi asked, suspicious. Why would they want to know or care what his powers are? Unless they intended to use the information against them somehow.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at Amiboshi, Shu smirked. "Always know your enemy. I know my enemies, but you...I just want to know about you. You can manipulate chi, can't you?" he asked quietly.

 

"Why would I tell my enemy what my power is? You think I'm stupid?" Amiboshi said bluntly, ignoring his brother's startled look. "Try again."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Shu glanced over at the now awake Suboshi. "Must not be very strong if block head here is awake again," he commented with an amused grin. He stood up and stretched, yawning. "Well, good luck with whatever you do. And if we run into each, let's hope it isn't as enemies. Come on, Tama-chan. I'm hungry," he stated as he headed back into the palace with a backwards wave.

 

Amiboshi glared at their retreating backs before he smiled softly. He looked over at the confused look on his brother's face and patted him on the shoulder. Tamahome frowned, but said nothing as he followed after Shu. Walking silently for a bit, Shu finally stopped. "I don't trust them, Tamahome. I think we should stop them somehow. I have a bad feeling they are going to make things very difficult for our friends," he stated quietly.

 

"I agree," Tamahome said, running his fingers through his hair. "But what can we do? They're on to us already, or at least that Amiboshi is."

 

"Yea, that Amiboshi is a smart kid. I like him though. I don't sense any duplicity or evil in him. Same with Suboshi. He's a hot head, but a good kid. Kinda reminds me of me," Shu admitted with a chuckle as he put his hands behind his head and resumed their walk. "But, I have something they don't. A link to the others. I can warn Ryo and the guys so they can be on their guard."

 

"True. That might be the best." Tamahome looked back and then sighed, shaking his head. "They are good kids, I can tell. They're just doing what they think is right, like us."

 

"Or else too scared to fight back against blondie. I saw how they looked at him. I've seen that look on kids that got picked on daily, fear and a bit of defiance, yet fear keeps them quiet," Shu murmured softly before sighing. He smiled brightly and cackled in glee as they came to the kitchens. "Yosh! Dinner!" he cried in delight. He went inside, then skidded to a stop, eyes wide.

 

Tamahome nodded at Shu's words, sighing softly. He'd seen the look before as well. Shaking his head, he gave a yelp as he ran into Shu's back. "What'd you stop for?"

 

Shu didn't answer as he swallowed hard, watching. 'Yui...'

 

Turning at the sound of someone at the door, Yui stared at the two behind her. "Well, are you you two coming in or going out? You'll let all the food get cold holding the door open."

 

"G-Gomen..." Shu whispered as he turned and bumped into Tamahome before automatically stepping around the Seishi and nearly running out. He didn't know how to act with her anymore...who he was with her. He knew he loved her, but he didn't think she loved him. And that hurt far worse than any Masho attack. Yui blinked at Shu's sudden exit, frowning. Tamahome smiled and shrugged before stepping back and going after his friend. She turned back to what she'd been doing, a hurt look on her face. Shu all but ran back to his room, shaking. He slowed down and sat down on the bed, shaking. He put his head in his hands and just stilled himself. He didn't know what to do...didn't know how to help anymore.

 

Following after his friend, Tamahome sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. He sighed, shaking his head. Such sadness. "G-Gomen. Aw you shouldn't have followed! You coulda gotten food! Besides, watching over some kid who is just confused and stuff..." Shu snorted as he sighed as he shook his head, while rubbing a hand briefly through his hair. Jumping up as he shook his fist, Shu growled. "Yosh! I just need to exercise! Get out my energy! That's it!" he declared as he began doing push ups.

 

"Or maybe you just need to talk?" Tamahome said, kneeling on the floor next to Shu. "It's okay, you know. You don't have to be strong all the time, Shu-san."

 

"Eh? Whatcha talking bout, Tama? I just got excess energy!" Shu retorted, even as he worked harder. "Feel the burn...oh yea...feel the burn..."

 

Shaking his head, Tamahome stopped Shu and pulled him into his arms. "Shh, it's all right. I understand, really I do. I'm sorry."

 

"What're you talking about?" Shu asked shakily as he sniffled through his sudden tears. "M'fine! See? No sadness here! Just...just dust. Yea, dust."

 

"Right...sure it is." Tamahome shook his head, reaching out to brush away the tears.

 

"What can I do, Tamahome? She doesn't trust me. I want my Yui back, but I don't know what I can do," Shu whispered as he trembled, breaking down a bit.

 

"I know." Tamahome hugged his friend and sighed, shaking his head. "She's being manipulated. We just have to do what we can to show her that."

 

"She's a smart cookie. She can make her own decisions. And...and I'm not one of them," Shu declared as he stood up and began pacing, shaken.

 

"Yes she is smart, but you know what happened to her. That would affect anyone's judgment. Maybe she is trusting those that she shouldn't be," Tamahome said, his face darkening at the thought of Nakago.

 

"Nakago," Shu snarled as he stopped, his hand clenching into a fist. "How can she trust that...that...that sleazy bastard over me!?"

 

"He was here when she was attacked and, as far as she knows, is trustworthy," Tamahome sighed, shaking his head sadly.

 

"Yea well he's a sleaze!" Shu snapped as he stopped. He roared suddenly in rage and punched the pillar, cracking it.

 

Arching an eyebrow upwards, Tamahome sighed and shook his head. "Feel better?"

 

"Hai," Shu grumbled as he shook his hand a bit before walking in front of the windows. He sighed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish I knew how to get my Yui back. She doesn't trust me anymore and I don't know what to do."

 

"We need to get her out of here, then she'd be fine," Tamahome said, frowning thoughtfully.

 

"Let's wait. You told Miaka to find the other Seishi, right? Then we stay here until then and make a break," Shu decided firmly before smirking over at Tamahome. "Meanwhile, we cause trouble."

 

"Trouble eh? Sounds good." Tamahome smirked, cracking his knuckles. Anything to make the Seiryuu's lives a living hell.

 

"Hai. We'll start small, like just being annoying. And then we'll start taking them on. Think you can handle those Seishi with me?" Shu asked as he smirked.

 

"Please. I can handle them without you." Tamahome snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

Laughing, Shu clapped Tamahome on the shoulder. "You're going to give Ryo a run for his money when you two finally shag. All right! Let's head out for some trouble!" he declared before heading to the window and jumping out, whooping and scaring half of the servants.

 

"Uhhuh." Tamahome blinked at Shu and shook his head. He followed after the other, rolling his eyes, though a grin split his face.

 

Shu landed lightly on his feet and bounced a bit, grinning at the shocked soldiers and servants around him. "Now now...no gawking! On your toes!" he ordered with a chuckle before sauntering away with Tamahome. Shaking his head, Tamahome grinned at the bewildered guards before following after Shu.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Balancing Hearts pt.13/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimers: None of these characters are ours. We only toy with them mercilessly!

Warnings: AU, Crossover/Fusion, Slash, Het, Lemon/Lime, Sap, Angst, Dark, OOC, Some M/s.

Rating: PG-13 up to NC-17

Pairings: Ryo/Tamahome/Miaka, Nuriko/Seiji, Shin/Hotohori, Shu/Yui, Nakago/Rajura, Soi/Shuten, Ryo/Seiji/Touma/Shu/Shin, others to come xD

Timeline: Just after Arago's first defeat in the YST series and before the FY series begins.

Summary: When the Troopers met Miaka and Yui, little did they know how integral the two would become to their lives. And little did any of them know that their picture just got a whole lot bigger. Will love help bring balance?

A/N: So we were with the Seiryuu group. Now it’s time for Suzaku’s peeps! Enjoy! Oh, and please review ;)

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Ryo sat back as he sat with his friends and the three remaining Seishi as they ate breakfast and discussed what had happened the previous night. He knew that he wasn't the only trying to put up a facade of cheerfulness, but it was heartening nonetheless to see happiness in two of his friends' eyes. 'Now if we could just get things straightened with Yui, all will be good!' he thought in exasperation as he sighed and rubbed Miaka's thigh. Miaka smiled back at Ryo before going back to her breakfast. She was very worried about Shu and Tamahome, but tried not to show it too much. The others didn't need to be worried about her as well.

 

Seiji smiled softly as he leaned against one of the pillars of the palace, watching as Shin and Hotohori strolled by, talking animatedly. Shin seemed so happy now, finally content and whole as he hadn't been with the rest of them. 'In fact, none of us really felt whole together, save maybe Shu and Ryo. I wonder if we'll be as lucky,' he thought to himself, smiling as thought about a certain purple haired man.

 

"You look pensive, Seiji. Care to speak of it?" Nuriko asked as he came up behind the Trooper and sat on the edge of the railing. He watched Hotohori speak with Shin and smiled, shaking his head.

 

'A god out of my dreams...' Seiji thought as he smiled slowly at Nuriko. "I am just watching one of my best friends and wondering on my other friends," he replied softly. 'And thinking about you...'

 

"Ah, I see." Nuriko nodded and his braid flew behind him in the breeze. "You know it's strange. There would have been a time when I would have been angry and jealous of Shin and the attention Hotohori-sama gives him."

 

"And now?" Seiji asked as he watched the Seishi. His hand reached out and touched the flying braid, smiling.

 

"Now I'm just happy for him." Nuriko shrugged, then smiled at Seiji.

 

Grinning back, Seiji nodded. "I'm happy for them too," he murmured as he glanced out at the courtyard.

 

"And what about you?" Nuriko questioned curiously.

 

Looking at Nuriko, Seiji smiled softly. "I am keeping my options open, content for now with the relationship I share with the other Troopers," he replied.

 

"Aaaah...I see." Nuriko nodded, smiling slightly. "It is always good to keep your options open. You never know when something, or someone, might fall right into your lap."

 

Grinning slowly, Seiji leaned against the railing and tilted his head. "Very true. Or when knowing someone new may prove so...enlightening."

 

"Of course. Enlightenment of the soul is a worthy pursuit." Nuriko winked at Seiji before taking his braid and brushing the end against Seiji's nose.

 

Swiftly, Seiji grabbed the braid gently and brushed it slowly under his chin before threading it through his fingers. "A *very* worthy...pursuit..." he murmured.

 

Snickering, Nuriko arched his eyebrow upwards. "And what do you propose to do about it?"

 

"Learn," Seiji replied softly before brushing the braid tip along Nuriko's hand and arm in a sensuous touch. "I've been watching you, Nuriko..."

 

"Really? And why have you been watching me?" Nuriko smiled at the touch, though he didn't make any move.

 

Shrugging slightly, Seiji smirked as he brushed the hair tip over and down Nuriko's chest. "A feeling..." he murmured.

 

"And what kind of feeling would that be?" Nuriko queried with a smirk.

 

"A pleasant and warm feeling," Seiji replied with a smirk before he let the braid slip from his fingers.

 

"Well that is good. I would hate to inflict a horrid feeling on you." Nuriko winked.

 

"The only thing horrid is that we haven't kissed yet," Seiji murmured, taking heart at the open feeling he was receiving.

 

"Hmm...you might be right. What do you propose we do about that?" Nuriko snickered, arching an eyebrow up at Seiji.

 

Shrugging as he smirked, Seiji started to saunter away. "I am going for a walk. Would you like to join me?" he asked with a purr.

 

"Sounds wonderful," Nuriko all but purred, following after Seiji, his eyes twinkling with mischief and interest. Sauntering along, Seiji strolled towards the other end of the gardens. He sighed happily as he folded his hands before him, then stretched as he yawned. With everything that had been happening, he hadn't been able to relax. Now, he wanted to relax and explore things with Nuriko. He had a strong feeling that Nuriko was well worth the feelings that were growing within him. Following after Seiji, Nuriko idly walked along behind Seiji, whistling to himself. He could see the nearby harem girls and shook his head with a sigh. He remembered when he lived with them and laughed with them. It seemed to be ages ago.

 

"They seem happy here. I'm glad Hotohori is such a good ruler," Seiji murmured before stopping and facing Nuriko as they came into a more secluded area of the gardens. "But you seem closer to them..."

 

"I used to be one of them," Nuriko explained with a shrug. He smirked, wondering if Seiji knew just who and what they were.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Seiji gazed at Nuriko in interest. "So, you were into cross-dressing as well?" he asked softly as he leaned against a tree.

 

"I had my reasons for it." Nuriko shrugged again, his eyes on the concubines. "Not just cross-dressing. I posed here for a long time as my sister, Kourin."

 

"Why?" Seiji asked automatically, then stopped, bowing his head. "Gomen ne...don't answer that if you don't wish to," he murmured.

 

"It's all right, Seiji." Nuriko looked up at the sky, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I was younger my sister Kourin was killed by a coach in the street. She was my everything, and I couldn't get over her death. So I became her."

 

Dismayed, Seiji reacted instinctively and put his hand on Nuriko's arm, rubbing it soothingly. "I understand," he murmured quietly, and he did. He knew about being someone he wasn't for years.

 

Nuriko smiled, grateful for his understanding. "I came here because I knew this was what she wanted to do with her life. Of course, then I met Heika and the others and the rest is history, as they say."

 

"Or history in the making..." Seiji murmured as he turned and went to sit near the river.

 

"That too," Nuriko admitted, jumping up onto the edge of the nearby bridge and balancing on the edge.

 

Seiji sat next to the river and brushed his fingers through the waters. "Through the waters of time and the sands of magic..." he murmured quietly. Nuriko tilted his head to the side, watching Seiji curiously. Seiji shivered violently as he looked away from the waters. He hated the future that he had seen. He felt tears come to his eyes and sighed.

 

"Seiji? What is it? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked in concern, placing a hand on the young Trooper's shoulder.

 

Gasping, Seiji turned away, shaking. "N-Nothing..." he whispered softly as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

 

"It didn't seem like nothing." Nuriko frowned in concern. "Are you sure?"

 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Seiji sighed quietly. "The future is bleak. We shouldn't be here..." he whispered quietly. He stood swiftly, running his hand through his hair. "Why are we here?!" he cried to the sky in futility.

 

"Perhaps to help us along," Nuriko replied softly. He looked into the water, trailing his fingers into it from where he dangled over the edge of the bridge. "We Seishi are lonely. Only Tamahome had the possibility of finding someone for himself. You've seen Hotohori. He was quite despondent when Miaka left. Then you all showed up and Shin changed that. You've changed all of us."

 

Almost offended, Seiji's shoulders stiffened. "So we're now a whoring service to whatever fuck powers did this to us?!" he demanded softly as he stared out over the river.

 

Nuriko rolled his eyes heavenward. "Honestly. Youth today is so sensitive. Did I say that at all? No, you help us and complete us. We are the Miko’s guardians, but you are ours."

 

Growling as he grabbed his hair, Seiji turned swiftly and glared at Nuriko. "We *can't* be! We are needed out there and if we don't get back there then everyone is doomed! And it'll be our fault because we're *here* and..." He stopped and turned away, shoulders shaking as he tried to control himself. "Gomen ne. I should go," he murmured.

 

Shaking his head, Nuriko looked at Seiji sadly. "So then, our world means nothing to you and yours then? If these enemies of yours are here, does that not mean that my people are in just as much danger? Do we mean nothing to you then?"

 

"Iyah!" Seiji cried, wide-eyed. "We care about....everyone..." he trailed off, looking away as he realized what he'd just said. He sighed and covered his face with a hand.

 

Going over to Seiji, Nuriko wrapped an arm around Seiji's shoulder. "And I do not think that of you, Seiji. I know you care and I know how hard this is on you."

 

"You have no idea," Seiji murmured as he looked away, his face bleak. "It's hard, you know? Knowing that if you slip up somewhere, millions could be put to a fate worse than death," he whispered as he turned away. "And then trying to remember the others."

 

"I know it all too well," Nuriko admitted with a sigh. "But then, such is the fate of ones that would save others, isn't it?"

 

"At least you haven't seen your death and lived it," Seiji whispered as he stepped away.

 

"Live it, no. At least not yet." Nuriko shrugged. "I am a Suzaku Seishi. Very few Seishi live for long. It is our destiny to give our lives for our Miko."

 

Looking sharply at the Seishi, Seiji frowned darkly. "What is so special about the Miko anyways?" he asked as he tried to shrug off his vision.

 

"Ah. Without the Miko, we cannot summon Suzaku." Nuriko smiled and took a seat near the river’s edge. "Miaka is Suzaku no Miko...and the only one that can summon our god. He will give her three wishes, and in those wishes she can save us all."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Seiji sat down next to Nuriko. "And you trust *Miaka* to do that?" he asked in mock astonishment. "Heaven help us..."

 

Nuriko laughed, shaking his head. "Miaka is a sweet girl. She may seem flighty, but she will do what is necessary when it is necessary. She won't fail. Suzaku would not have chosen her if he did not believe in her."

 

"Maybe that's why we're here. A back up plan..." Seiji murmured uncertainly as he looked at the water. His eyes became shadowed, sorrowful.

 

"Or perhaps you are here to keep your enemies from influencing things," Nuriko suggested with a shrug. "It could be that when they arrived they set things out of balance and you are here to right that balance."

 

"Great. Another balance..." Seiji muttered bitterly as he rested his crossed arms on his bent knees. He laid his chin on them, sighing.

 

Nuriko chuckled. "Much in the world has a balance, young Seiji."

 

"Yea, including any life we might have..." Seiji muttered as he glanced away and sighed. He stood up abruptly and stripped, then dove into the water. Nuriko arched an eyebrow, watching Seiji strip. He shook his head and watched the blond, admiration sparking in his eyes. Diving down as far as he could go before coming up to the surface, Seiji gasped with relief as he tossed his hair. Nuriko shook his head and looked down, hiding the slight blush. Seiji was a very handsome man. Gliding through the water slowly, Seiji sighed softly. The water was cool, but not that cold. He turned onto his back, smiling as he looked up at the heavens as the sunlight caressed him through the water.

 

Shaking his head again, Nuriko stood up. It was just too inviting. "You are a bad influence, Seiji-san." He pulled his sash off and dropped it to the ground. Standing slowly, Seiji looked over and smirked. He watched as Nuriko was revealed slowly, finding himself hardening as he watched. He released a soft sigh of appreciation. Dropping the rest of his clothing, Nuriko stood, letting the cool night air caress his soft skin. He sighed appreciatively, and then unbound his hair, letting the purple locks flow around him before he headed into the river.

 

"Beautiful..." Seiji whispered as he watched avidly, his eyes wide with rising need.

 

Nuriko arched an eyebrow, smirking impishly. He dove down into the water, coming up after a few minutes, his hair pooling around him. "Ah, that does feel good."

 

Slowly, steadily, Seiji walked over to Nuriko, his eyes darkening with desire. "Hai...you do..." he murmured softly.

 

"You flatter me, Seiji. Arigato." Nuriko smiled, eyeing the young Trooper that was approaching him. Just when Seiji was close enough to touch, he pushed back, creating distance between them. His smile was coy, almost playful and not at all distressed.

 

Grinning slowly, Seiji followed, slowly stroking through the water. He was enjoying this little game. "Come back, my lilac cloud," he whispered.

 

"Lilac cloud? I don't recall falling from the sky," Nuriko teased, swimming in circles, making sure to stay just out of Seiji's reach.

 

Smirking as he swam closer, Seiji wiggled his eyebrows. "You did. An angel that deigned to walk among the mere mortals..."

 

"Oh, an angel now, am I?" Nuriko snickered, splashing water at Seiji. "Such eloquence. I am quite undeserving of it."

 

Making a lunge, Seiji grabbed and held Nuriko to him, but not tightly. "Undeserving? I don't think so..." he murmured softly.

 

"No?" Nuriko arched an eyebrow upwards and pushed back his hair.

 

"No," Seiji replied with a smile as they floated in the pool. He gently rubbed the Seishi's back slowly, searching Nuriko's eyes.

 

"Ah, well then." Nuriko smiled, leaning into the touch. "What is it you want, Seiji?"

 

"Someone...someone who I can trust...." Seiji whispered softly as his eyes became shadowed.

 

"Hai, you can trust me, Seiji," Nuriko whispered back, cupping the blond's face in his hands. Closing his eyes at the touch, Seiji gently pulled Nuriko close and held him. He nuzzled close, taking in the soft scent of the Seishi. "Shhh..." Nuriko whispered, holding Seiji close. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair, soothing him gently. Wrapping his arms more firmly around Nuriko, Seiji sighed shakily. He trembled slightly, feeling his emotions well up. Shaking his head, Nuriko soothed Seiji as best he could. "It will be all right, Seiji."

 

Nodding, Seiji snuggled close, then sighed softly and leaned back, smiling. There were no tears on his face and his eyes shone with caring. "Arigato."

 

"You're welcome." Nuriko smiled and leaned back. "Feeling better now?" Tenderly, Seiji traced his finger along Nuriko's face, his eyes following his finger as he smiled gently. Nuriko smiled back and leaned into the soft touch. Eyes gently asking for permission, Seiji tenderly kissed Nuriko, holding him close. More than giving permission, Nuriko returned the kiss, adding a hint of passion to it. Groaning softly, Seiji held Nuriko tightly as he deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers over Nuriko's shoulders, soothing...sensuously. Shivering under the touch, Nuriko responded wholeheartedly. His own hands ran down Seiji's back, purring softly into the kiss. Shuddering in pleasure, Seiji's hands ran down to the firm buttocks, which he grabbed and used to pull Nuriko hard against him. He pressed his tongue into the Seishi's mouth, tasting him deeply.

 

Groaning, Nuriko responded with equal ardor, his hands roaming over the soft skin of the young Trooper. He pulled back, and then nibbled on Seiji's bottom lip enticingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Eyes dark with desire and delight, Seiji returned the nibble as he lifted Nuriko while kneading the firm flesh. He resumed the heated kiss as he rocked slightly against the purple haired man. Biting his lip on a groan of pleasure, Nuriko returned the sensation. He smirked, guiding them slowly over towards the nearby waterfall. It was...much more secluded in that direction. Smirking back, Seiji ran his mouth down along Nuriko's pale neck as he held the Seishi tightly against him while walking along. He leaned Nuriko against a boulder near the waterfall, purring deeply as the moonlight caressed the pale body before him. Nuriko rested against the bolder, smirking impishly at Seiji. He arched an eyebrow upwards and then slipped behind the waterfall, his finger motioning for Seiji to follow.

 

Eyes alighting with desire and intrigue, Seiji followed after the Seishi under the pounding waters and into the alcove behind it. He slipped his arms around Nuriko again, smiling. "Seeking to hide your beauty from others?" he asked softly.

 

"No, more like hide yours," Nuriko corrected, pushing Seiji against a nearby quartz wall and kissing him hotly. Groaning, Seiji wrapped his arms around Nuriko once more as he returned the heated kiss. He rocked against the Seishi, shuddering in pleasure. Purring into the kiss, Nuriko pressed his hot body against Seiji's, grinding into him. He moaned softly, his long wet hair surrounding the both of them. Hands trailing down again, Seiji grabbed Nuriko's ass and pulled him so the long legs framed his hips, opening the Seishi to him. His tongue danced with Nuriko's as he rocked against the Seishi. Gasping in pleasure, Nuriko leaned into Seiji demandingly, needing so much more. It had been so long and he'd given up so much to become his long dead sister.

 

Seiji shifted his hand as his mouth trailed down Nuriko's neck, brushing his fingers along the hidden entrance between the firm cheeks. He groaned, feeling the tight hole quiver at his touch and wanting so much. Nuriko gapsed and arched into Seiji's touch. He growled, kissing the blond with renewed vigor, his hand taking hold of his soon to be lover's arousal. Returning the eager kiss, Seiji growled as well in rising pleasure as he arched into Nuriko's touch. He sucked hard on the tongue in his mouth, demanding for more as his finger pressed into Nuriko slowly, teasingly. Groaning, Nuriko arched into the fingers and stroked his soon to be lover harder. His tongue tangled with Seiji's demandingly, needing this as much as he needed air to breath or water to drink. Seiji was like a drug he couldn't live without and didn't want to.

 

Pushing in a second and third finger, Seiji stretched Nuriko as they rocked against each other. He nibbled down Nuriko's neck, then bit down at the shoulder/neck juncture, growled softly as he held his soon-to-be lover to him possessively. He wanted Nuriko so badly it hurt, physically, emotionally, and soulfully. "Aaah! Seiji, onegai. Don't tease..." Nuriko pleaded, his head falling back in pleasure.

 

"Trust me...I don't intend to..." Seiji purred as he removed his fingers and pushed Nuriko up farther, just over his jutting cock. He kissed Nuriko deeply as he positioned them, then stopped. "Sure?"

 

"Shut up and screw me," Nuriko growled, kissing Seiji hard, his body falling down onto his new lover. He groaned at the sensation, shivering in pleasure. Seiji nearly shouted in pleasure as he was suddenly sheathed, his body bucking in response, pushing up into the Seishi. He grabbed the taut ass and pulled his lover to him tightly as he began moving almost immediately before flipping them around bracing Nuriko against the boulder, thrusting steadily. Crying out, Nuriko gripped Seiji's shoulders and moved with him, his head tossing back and forth in pleasure. Clinging to his lover, he moved with him effortlessly, loving the feel of having Seiji inside him. Moaning, Seiji grabbed Nuriko's lips in a fiery kiss as he moved faster, clutching the Seishi to him desperately as they moved. He gasped in the kiss as his hands bruised the soft flesh.

 

Kissing his lover back passionately, Nuriko moved harder against his lover. He groaned, his legs coming up to encircle Seiji's waist. He moaned plaintively, shaking as pleasure began to overwhelm him. Whispering huskily as he moved harder, Seiji leaned in enough so their stomachs were stroking Nuriko's cock between them as he pounded into Nuriko. He moved his mouth down, he bit down hard onto his lover's shoulder. Screaming, Nuriko bucked against his lover, his head thrashing in pleasure. He bit his lipa nd felt his release nearing. He cried out suddenly, arching against his lover as he came.

 

Burying his face in Nuriko's shoulder, Seiji bucked twice before climaxing hard, grunting hard as he shuddered. He gasped sporadically as he was clenched rhythmically as he found his release. Panting heavily, Nuriko clung to his new lover tightly. He purred softly, nuzzling Seiji's neck in complete contentment. Returning the nuzzle, Seiji shifted his head just slightly to kiss his lover as he caught his breath. He sank slowly into the shallow water, soothing and healing Nuriko's abraded back. Snuggling close, Nuriko sighed softly and purred in his lover's arms. He smiled up at Seiji, running his fingers through his lover's hair. Smiling back, Seiji gently brushed his lips over Nuriko's. "Regrets?" he asked softly, tenderly.

 

"Of course not!" Nuriko wrinkled his nose at Seiji and winked. "What about you?"

 

"One regret," Seiji replied as he smirked. "That we hadn't been in a nice soft bed for the first time."

 

"Eh. Beds are overrated." Nuriko smirked, nibbling on Seiji's neck. "Besides, we can play in bed all day and night if we want to."

 

"Or forever..." Seiji whispered softly as he tilted his head back, not wanting to admit to just how much that thought appealed.

 

"That too," Nuriko admitted with a sly grin. "But for now, perhaps we should wash off and get dressed and head back?" Grinning, Seiji kissed Nuriko deeply before slipping from the slender body. Groaning at the loss, Nuriko smiled at his lover. He stretched in the water and then dunked underneath and came up after a minute. Brushing his hair from eyes, he couldn't help but grin. Grinning back, Seiji mimicked his lover, dunking under the water and coming back up, brushing back his hair to reveal his face fully. "Wow! You do have two eyes!" Nuriko joked, snickering as he backpedaled away from his lover with a grin. Cocking an eyebrow, Seiji proceeded to splash his lover, grinning. He dove forward, grabbing Nuriko and dunking him. Coming up sputtering water, Nuriko narrowed his eyes. He gave a cackle, and then tackled his lover, pulling him under the water.

 

Grabbing his lover, Seiji laughed inwardly as they wrestled underwater. He brought them up and kissed Nuriko hard. Laughing with Seiji, Nuriko returned the kiss before pulling back. "I can see you're much happier now."

 

Smiling sweetly at Nuriko, Seiji nodded. "Come, let's go back."

 

"Hai." Nuriko smiled and let his lover lead the way back to the palace.

 

As they got closer to the palace, Seiji glanced at his lover, smirking. "My place or yours?"

 

"You pick." Nuriko smirked, winking at his lover.

 

"You are impossible..." Seiji replied in exasperation as he tugged Nuriko to him, kissing his lover hard.

 

"I try." Nuriko grinned, returning the kiss. He took his lover's hand and led him to his quarters. Smirking in amusement, Seiji followed his lover and then, once inside, pushed Nuriko up against the wall for another hard kiss. Nuriko returned the kiss, happy that he'd found someone. He'd thought that Hotohori had been the one, but now hwe knew differently. Hopefully things would work out for them all. Urgently, Seiji moved Nuriko to the bed and began making love to him once more. He felt more complete than he ever had and prayed that everything would last.

 

TBC

 


End file.
